Yūkan'na Eliécer no monogatari
by soulwrouter
Summary: Bueno gente aquí, dejo esta crossover que tiene un personaje principal diferente, y que va a mundos de animes, aqui les dejo unos cuantos  mundo real, naruto,full metal alchemist, zero no tsukaima y otros
1. Chapter 1

Personaje hablando: bla bla bla

pensamiento: "_bla bla bla_"

Ser hablando: **bla bla bla**

(): estados de animo

Prologo

El Inicio de todo

Lo que les voy a contar sucedió no mucho tiempo, fue maso menos así.

Era un día normal de secundaria, mismas clases, mismos profesores, mismos compañeros, no había nada interesante, este joven se llama Eliécer, Jiménez Eliécer para ser exactos, no era tan alto media 177cm, era delgado, tenia la piel bronceada, cabello color castaño oscuro, y estudiaba en el "Gran" Liceo de Costa Rica, pensaba la mayoría de sus estudiantes, pero para él pensaba que era un colegio de vagos, nunca se hacia nada.

Un día antes de acostarse vio por la ventana una estrella fugaz

– desearía que mi vida sea emocionante, más bien deseo poder ir a otros mundos o universos. – dijo Eliécer con ilusión –

– Maldición ya le estoy pidiendo deseos a una estrella fugaz, creo que debería dejar de ver tantos animes, eso me esta perturbando mi mente – dijo con decepción – debería de dormirme de una vez antes de que mi madre me regañe, ya es un poco tarde jejeje! Solo es la media noche.

Se durmió y al día siguiente era lo mismo de todos los días, todo aburrido, nada más que este era peor que los demás estaba lloviendo muy fuerte.

Él iba corriendo a la parada de autobuses cuando de pronto cayo un cayo no muy cerca de él, pero tampoco lejos de él.

– Oh fuck! estuvo cerca. – dijo sorprendido–

Pero cuando iba a seguir el camino a la parada algo sucedió.

– !... qué esta pasando, ¿qué sera ese portal?– preguntaba curioso y sorprendido – pero que extraño, creo que nadie lo puede lo ver, solo yo, ¿qué pasara si lo toco?.

Y justamente cuando lo toca comienza sus problemas.

– ¿!PERO QUE DEMONIOS! Me esta succionando ¿!qué alguien me ayude! !¿Alguien! – gritaba asustado–

Pero lo peor fue que nadie lo ayudo y es más ni notaron que un joven con el uniforme de secundaria fue absorbido por un extraño portal.

Capitulo 1

¡Un mundo extraño! ¡Shinobis por todos lados!

Ahora estamos en el bosque, una señorita que pasaba por el bosque, se encontró con un bebé en el medio del camino.

– ¿Pero que es esto? – pregunta una joven – ¡Un bebé! – decía sorprendida – Pero que hará un bebé por estos lados, mejor seria llevármelo al hospital ahí lo podré llevar y examinarlo si tiene algo. – dijo preocupada –

Recogió el bebe y se fue al hospital, lo pusieron en una habitación, lo examinaron y estaba bien excepto una cosa, que no se despertaba, así pasaron 3 días en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sueño

– ¿donde estaré?¿porque esta todo oscuro? –preguntaba preocupado – Hola!, hay alguien! Nada, llevo mucho tiempo gritando y nada – se dijo decepcionado–

– Pero me pregunto una cosa ¿que sera eso de ahí?– se preguntaba mientras señalaba algo – no lo sé... maldición debería dejar hablar solo, si alguien me oye pensare que estoy loco, pero es lo único para evitar un poco la soledad – decía triste –

– Ja! Ahora si me hace falta un poco mi familia – sonreía nostalgicamente – ni modo iré hacia aquella luz para ver donde me lleva, aquí voy – decía emocionado mientras corría –

Se va perdiendo la sombra de nuestro protagonista en la luz.

Fin del sueño

– Ahhh... donde estaré? Me parece conocido, ¿cómo si fuera una habitación de un hospital? – se preguntaba –

Se escucha unos pájaros cantar afuera.

– ¿Pájaros? Que yo sepa solo cantan cuando no hay lluvia, pero no creo, me voy a fijar. – se dice serio –

Se baja de la cama y ve que el marco de la ventana es un poco alta para él, entonces se sube a una silla para poder ver afuera, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió no era San José, si era una ciudad pero no precisamente donde el había estado y lo peor de todo era que se le hacia conocido esa ciudad

– ¿Pero que demo...? – de preguntaba sorprendido – ¿¡donde estoy! – decía exasperado –

– Oohh ya veo que despertaste, pero yo no sabia que los bebés podían hablar y caminar! Quien demonios eres! Eres un infiltrado de Iwa!.– decía la joven alterada –

.

Entonces el se voltea a ver de donde salio esa voz femenina pero temible, se termina de voltear y se sorprende mucho de lo que sus ojos le muestran.

– "pero ¡no puede ser! – pensó Eliécer asombrado – Ella solo salé en el manga o en el anime, sera que ¿acaso ese portal me llevo a este mundo? – se preguntaba serio– , pero para quitarme las dudas voy a preguntar si este lugar es el que yo pienso".

– Señorita una pregunta antes de responder a las suyas – dijo serio Eliécer –

– mmm...¿cómo puedo yo confiar de tus palabras y no atacarme? – le preguntaba seria, pero eso seria muy estúpido de tu parte atacarme – decía arrogante– por yo soy...

– Si señorita se quien es usted y no la atacaría eso se lo prometo yo nunca rompo una promesa. – decía con determinación en su mirada –

– De acuerdo adelante dime tu pregunta. – decía seria –

– Me podrías decir ¿dónde estoy exactamente? – preguntaba sonriendo –

– ¡Me sorprendes! – decía ella sorprendida – pero respondiendo a tu pregunta estas en el hospital de Konoha, y exactamente estas en el aldea oculta de los hojas, Konoha.

– "maldición si estaba en lo cierto jeje maldito portal – pensaba serio – , pero esto sera interesante" – terminaba de pensar emocionado.

– Muchas gracias señorita –respondía cortés – ahora yo responderé a sus preguntas que me había echo anteriormente – dijo él – me llamo Jiménez Eliécer, y no soy un infiltrado de Iwa, ya que ni tan siquiera tengo chakra para hacer un Henge no Jutsu, o es ¿que acaso la gran legendaria perdedora, también conocida por ser uno de los 3 sannis de Konoha Senju Tsunade no se percato de eso? – decía Eliécer arrogante –

– Pero ¿!que! ¿!Acaso me dices vieja! – gritaba ella enojada –

– No nada de eso – decía asustado – nada más decía – dijo en susurro –

– Mmm...– se le queda mirando seria y se resigna – pero entonces ¿cómo puedes hablar y caminar si solo eres un bebé?, yo te calculo que tienes no más de 8 meses de nacido. – decía ella serena –

– ¿¡Bebé yo! No creo, se equivoca yo tengo 17 años no 8 meses de nacido, pero ahora que me lo pregunto ¿por qué todo se ve más alto y mi voz es chillona? – pensaba en voz alta –

– Es porque eres un bebé – decía decepcionada – pero ten este espejo para que te veas y me creas. – extendiéndole un espejo.

– Recibiendo el espejo – no puede ser, si es cierto ¡soy un bebé! – decía gritando –

– Sshhhh silencio ¡estamos en un hospital! – gritando más fuerte –

– Lo siento – dijo Eliécer muy asustado –

– Pero por que no me cuentas ¿de donde eres?, ¿por qué si no eres de Iwa entonces de donde vienes? – preguntaba seria –

– Bueno yo por así decirlo... soy de otro universo – respondía sonriendo – , fue por eso que te pregunte donde estaba, aunque ya tenia una ligera sospecha de donde estaba..

– Pero ¿cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntaba aguantándose la risa – Es una idea descabellada jajajaja! – ya riéndose de él –

– Entonces si es descabellada lo que digo, ¿cómo hace el Yondaime para poder hacer su famosa técnica? – preguntaba serio Eliécer –

– Pero ¿cómo sabes de ese jutsu? – preguntaba sorprendida Tsunade –

– Ya te dije soy de otro universo, en mi mundo, ustedes, su mundo, es solo un dibujos hechos por una persona. – decía serio Eliécer –

– "No creo que esta mintiendo, sus ojos no mienten" de acuerdo te creo – le dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro

– ¿En serio? – preguntaba feliz – que dicha, pero ahora lo importante – decía serio –

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntaba intrigada

– Dentro de ¿cuánto nace el hijo que esta esperando Minato y Kushina? – preguntaba serio –

– Pero ¿cómo...? – preguntaba sorprendida Tsunade

– Ya te lo dije ¿no? – preguntaba cansado y serio – pero dime dentro de ¿cuánto nace ba-chan?

– Dentro de 9 meses maso menos.–decía con una mano en la barbilla – pero ¿¡qué demonios me dijiste! – preguntaba enfadada Tsunade

– Lo siento ba-chan – decía asustado –

– "Pero lo más importante no tengo tiempo que perder, tengo que entrenar para enfrentarme a él–pensaba serio – pero primero lo primero, ocupo ropa, comer y luego irme a entrenar sin fallar, porque sino no me servirá de nada de que él sea el jinchuuriki" – terminaba de pensar preocupado.

– Oye Tsunade, de casualidad no tienes ropa y comida para mi? – preguntaba sonriendo –

– Mmm ahora que lo pienso no has comido nada en 3 días – decía preocupada – , dentro de un rato vengo con comida, y si ropa ocupas esta en el closet la ropa que traías cuando te encontré, ahora vuelvo con la comida – salia de la habitación con una sonrisa –

– Gracias – decía Eliécer –

– Bien me imagino que era la ropa que traía puesta era el uniforme, seria lo más lógico – respondiéndose así mismo –

Va al closet, lo abre, y ve una ropa pero era la que traía por debajo del uniforme, una camisa de calle color celeste, pantalón gris, medias blancas y unas tennis negras. Todo del tamaño perfecto para un bebé

– que bien pero, ¿porque estarán pequeñas? – se preguntaba curioso Eliécer – que importa mejor así no me preocupo mucho por la talla. – dijo despreocupado –

Se cambia, y ve afuera por la ventana la montaña de los Hokages, lo jefes por así decirlo de la villa, hasta ahora habían 4 rostros, el del shondaime, el nidaime, el sandaime, y por ultimo el yondaime, en orden de izquierda a derecha, termina de cambiarse y entra Tsunade con la comida.

– Ten, aquí tienes la comida – decía sonriendo mientras le entregaba la comida –

– Gracias – dijo sonriendo Eliécer mientras recibía la comida – "vaya parece que Tsunade joven no se enoja tanto – pensaba viendo a Tsunade – pero ahora que me acuerdo, decía mamá que la comida de hospital es horrible no le creo pues esta tiene buena pinta" Que aproveche – dijo Eliécer espesando a comer –

Media hora después

– Bueno Eliécer, te daré de alta, ya que no tienes nada, solo tengo que firmar unos papeles y listo, me retiro – retirándose del lugar –

– Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa forzada –

– Que dicha que se fue – dijo aliviado – esa comida apestaba! –dijo casi gritando – "si tenia razón mamá de la comida, ahora que me pregunto ¿notaran mi ausencia allá?" – terminaba de pensar triste Eliécer – bien no es hora de ponerse triste es hora que me vaya y me ponga a entrenar. – dijo emocionado –

Ya afuera del hospital ve a los ciudadanos caminar alegremente, sin preocupaciones, comprando y demás cosas, los niños jugando en la fuente del parque, pero ajeno de eso Eliécer anda en busca de un campo de entrenamiento, pero recordó algo.

– Es cierto! – Dijo recordando – ¿!cómo no lo pensé antes! El campo 44 o mejor conocido como el bosque la muerte esta restringido de los gennis, chunnis, solo jounnins o ambus tienen acceso a esa área, sera mejor ir en la noche para que nadie note mi presencia – dijo con una media sonrisa –

Así pasaron las horas, caminado toda la aldea, esperando anochecer, ya de noche nuestro protagonista llego a las vallas del bosque de la muerte, excavo para poder pasar por debajo tardo tiempo pero lo consiguió, ya adentro del bosque se dispone a entrenar pero..

– ¿¡cómo se supone que entrene si nunca antes había entrenado para ser un shinobi! – decía exasperado – calma, calma, piensa, si pude suprimir todo mi chakra para todos, ¿cómo no podre encontrar una forma de entrenamiento? – preguntaba de un modo pensativo –

– Ya sé, si mal no recuerdo mi chakra es más grande que el de Naruto, y a él no le sirve hacer el Bushin no Jutsu, pero hacer un Kage Bushin no Jutsu si pudo, y también que la experiencia del Kage Bushin cuando se deshace se la pasa al original – decía mientras recordaba – entonces deberé hacer el Kage Bushin y así podre ahorrar de semanas de entrenamiento a días y poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ser el contenedor. – dijo emocionado –

Y así el entrenamiento era riguroso, se levantaba apenas salia el sol, casaba su alimento para el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, al principio no le salia el Kage Bushin, pero al pasar un par de horas ya lo dominaba no del todo pero es mejor que nada, al principio hizo 100 clones, y los divido 25 para que entrenara escalar arboles, otros 25 para caminar en el agua, otros 25 para el taijutsu y por ultimo otros 25 para el ninjutsu, y él se ponía a casar el alimento o mejorar su "hogar" por los próximos 9 meses, y prepararse para el día D como el lo llamaba, así pasaron los 9 meses en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ahora nos encontramos en el Hospital de Konoha, un hombre de complexión delgada, no muy alto, cabellera rubia alborotada, con ojos azules. Y a otro hombre de cabellera blanca larga que le llegaba hasta los talones, un poco más alto que el anterior hombre.

Los 2 estaban esperando en la entrada de la sala de partos, llevaban horas esperando, reinaba un silencio, hasta que unos de los 2 hombres hablo.

– Jiraiya Sensei, crees que Kushina chan ¿estará bien en el parto? – decía preocupado uno de los hombres –

– Tranquilo Minato, ahí esta Tsunade dirigiendo el parto seguro que todo esta bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse – respondía Jiraiya sonriendo –

– Tienes razón sensei – dijo sonriendo –

Podrían seguir hablando hasta que Tsunade salio de la sala de partos

– Tsunade san ¿cómo esta ella y mi hijo? – preguntaba preocupado Minato –

– Minato tengo 2 noticias para ti – decía Tsunade – la primera es que ya nació Naruto pero lo vamos a tener internado por unos días, al parecer no tiene los pulmones bien maduros, le vamos a dar una medicina para que los madure pero no creo que funcione bien. – respondía exhausta –

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntaba Minato trastornado – , pero ¿por qué sucedió eso?

– No loo sé Minato, pero juro que haré todo lo posible para salvarlo – respondía Tsunade decidida –

– Y ¿cuál es la segunda noticia Tsunade san? – preguntaba triste Minato –

– Bueno es que veraz...Kushina se esta desangrando, el parto fue mucho para ella y yo no pude parar la sangre – le contó triste Tsunade –

– Pero ¿que..? – no terminaba de preguntar de la impresión –

– Pero Tsunade ¿no puedes hacer algo para detener el desangrado? – preguntaba enojado Jiraiya –

– crees ¿¡qué no he echo de todo! – respondía llorando y gritando – al parecer ese zorro maldito no deja que mi chakra fluya para curarla, él quiere salir – decía frustrara Tsunade –

– Bueno... yo...– decía Jiraiya avergonzado y triste

– ¿Me dejarías ver a Kushina chan, Tsunade san? – preguntaba triste Minato –

– Si pasa – responde triste Tsunade –

Minato va donde esta Kushina, y la ve y se comienza a llorar, la ve toda pálida y mucha sangre en la cama, el se acerca para verla mejor y ella abre los ojos

– Minato kun, estas aquí, mira a tu hijo, nuestro hijo Naruto chan, se parece a ti – decía apenas Kushina sonriendo –

– Si Kushina chan, pero tiene tu sonrisa – llorando más al ver a su esposa en ese estado

– Minato kun, yo se que no podre vivir más, entonces el zorro saldrá y causara destrucción a la aldea y tú y yo sabemos que no hay nadie con suficiente chakra para poder mantenerlo a raya ni tu puedes, solo nuestro pequeño – sonría triste por el futuro de su hijo –

– lo sé – respondía triste Minato – el único que puede crear ese sello soy yo ni Jiraiya sensei puede, pero lo que más me duele es que nuestro hijo no tendrá padres que estén ahí con él mientras crezca – contaba más triste Minato –

– Si yo también lo sé – respondía cuanto de comenzó a toser sangre – creo que falta muy poco para nuestra despedida así que ten la mitad de mi chakra para poder crear el sello, gracias por todo Mi...na...to...kun – decía sus ultimas palabras mientras fallecía –

– ...muy pronto nos reuniremos Kushina chan – respondió Minato llorando– .

Desde lejos de la aldea se ve una gran luz roja que sale desde la aldea, y se ve al imponente zorro de nueve cola, Kyubi no Youko, causando destrucción a la aldea, mientras los civiles son evacuados por los gennis, los chunnins, jounnins y ambus están tratando de derrotar al Kyubi pero todos los esfuerzos son inútiles contra él.

– **jajajaja! **– **se escuchaba una risa sádica **– ** no podrán contra mí, seres inferiores, no son más que basura, y la basura como ustedes deben morir – decía mientras ponía una cara de locura – **

Justamente cuando Kyubi iba a matar a los shinobis con sus garras.

– ¡Suiton: gran bola de agua! – gritaba alguien mientras lanzaba el jutsu –

Da en la garra y Kyubi se molesta.

– ¿!Q**uién es la basura que me ataca a escondidas! **– preguntaba furioso el rey de los bijuus –

– Já así ¿qué este es el gran Kyubi? No es la gran cosa. – se burlaba del zorro –

– M**uéstrate basura O es ¿qué tienes miedo? **– preguntaba con risa burlona

– Miedo ¿yo? Jamás. – respondía el sujeto

Se ve una sombra posada en lo más alto de un árbol cuando Kyubi voltea a ver, se sorprende pero lo disimula

– A**sí que eras tu basura jajajajaja **– ** reía el zorro **– ** una simple cría no me podrá ganar.**

– Para que sepas no soy cría soy Eliécer – respondía enojado – y otra cosa

– Kyubi se preguntaba ¿qué era esa otro cosa?.

– no voy a ganarte eso lo sé – decía Eliécer– pero si voy a ganar tiempo para que él llegue aquí – decía con media sonrisa.

– S**era interesante ver eso **– decía el zorro interesado– ** retenerme hasta que el patético Yondaime llegue **– dijo mientras ponía sonrisa sádica – **, pero no creo que llegues a rasguñarme más bien ¡yo te matare aquí y ahora! **–dijo gritando **.**

– ¡Eso lo veremos! – gritaba Eliécer mientras se lanzaba al combate

Mientras la batalla inicia, Minato se encuentra destrozado por dentro, tenia que sacrificar a su hijo a ser un jinchuuriki y no tener padres para el resto de la vida.

– Bueno pequeño Naruto, hijo mio creo que ya llego la hora – le hablaba a Naruto triste – .

Se va de ahí realizando su famosa técnica el Hiraishin no jutsu, para ir al campo de batalla. Ya de una vez ahí comienza hacer una serie de sellos y grita

– ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Se crea una gran cortina de humo y aparece Gamabunta, y encima de él, Minato con Naruto entre sus brazos.

– Minato ¿tú crees que es lo correcto sacrificar tu propio hijo? – preguntaba Gamabunta preocupado.

– Si no hay otra opción – respondía serio Minato – y además no tengo el coraje de pedirle a alguien su hijo para eso

– Entonces ¿por qué no lo haces conmigo?– preguntaba el recién llegado – después yo estoy solo y tengo mucho más chakra que Naruto.– decía despreocupado.

– Pero ¿quién eres tu? Y de ¿dónde saliste? – preguntaba sorprendido Minato, por no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del sujeto –

– Me llamo Jiménez Eliécer – respondía – y estoy desde hace rato aquí peleando contra el Kyubi aunque en realidad son varios clones que están entreteniéndole, mientras usted llegaba – terminaba de decir Eliécer sonriendo –

– "Increíble, no había notado su presencia, así que este debe ser el niño que me hablo la otra vez Tsunade san, pero aun así no le pediré..." – termina de pensar Minato orgulloso

– Por favor Minato san – decía Eliécer – no hay tiempo que perder, es mejor que yo sea jinchuuriki del Kyubi, no piense que yo usare al zorro para causar dolor y destrucción – le decía serio – es lo contrario, porque si Naruto lo lleva va a estar en la soledad y los aldeanos no lo verán con buena cara – le contaba preocupado por el futuro de Naruto – ¡por favor haga el sello conmigo! – le decía mientras lo miraba con determinación –

– Pero si no hago esto el pobre de Naruto no podrá vivir – contaba Yondaime – sus pulmones están dañados y solo el poder del zorro lo podría curar. – termino de hablar preocupado –

– Si es por eso tranquilo, yo podría pasarle luego del sellado, chakra del Kyubi para ayudarlo, lo prometo, y además yo nunca rompo una promesa – le dijo sonriendo –

– **Así qué lograste retenerme el tiempo suficiente para que el perdedor del yondaime llegue para sellarme, **– decía el Kyubi serio – **haz lo, yo se que vas a usar a tu hijo y cuando lo hagas, lo matare con mi chakra poco a poco hasta que muera y yo vuelva a salir JAJAJAJA **– reía con locura el zorro –

– De acuerdo Eliécer kun – respondiendo le Minato a Eliécer, ignorando la presencia del Kyubi –

– Se lo agradezco y no se preocupe con Naruto yo estaré ayudándolo con lo que pueda – le responde con una sonrisa

– Bueno Kyubi – le hablaba al zorro – ¡llego la hora de sellarte!.– le dijo gritando Minato –

Minato comienza a hacer sellos que nadie conocía hasta que dijo

– Sellado de los 5 puntos. – Dijo Minato

Cuando se realizo el sello apareció el Shinigami, ese era el sacrificio que tenia que hacer, un ambiente más pesado, con olor a muerte era esa la impresión que le dio Eliécer al ver al Shinigami, pero lo que lo tomo desprevenido fue el dolor intenso que sintió cuando el Kyubi entraba en él, grito hasta más no poder, hubo un gran resplandor que dejo imposibilitada la visibilidad en ese momento, pero poco a poco después de ese luz, solo se ven 2 cuerpos uno un poco más grande que él otro, que estaban encima del gran sapo.

Poco después apareció Jiraiya y lo que vio lo impresiono era Naruto siendo cargado en brazos de Eliécer viendo como un chakra rojo poco a poco entraba en Naruto.

– ¿Quién eres? Y ¿!qué haces con Naruto! – preguntaba Jiraiya enojado –

– Tranquilo solo le cumplo una promesa a Minato san – le respondió Eliécer – que era curar a Naruto de los pulmones pasando un poco de chakra del Kyubi a él – con una sonrisa – y ya con esto él esta bien, sano y salvo ten.

Jiraiya recoge a Naruto pero en ese mismo instante Eliécer cae al suelo desmayado, poco después Gamabunta le cuenta todo lo sucedido a Jiraiya y al Sandaime Hokage, ya que él tenia que retomar el puesto de Kage por la falta del Yondaime, y después de ese día nuestro héroe le contó todo a Sarutobi toda la historia con relación a él, le pido al sandaime que le diera permiso para salir de la aldea 12 años para entrenar pero el sandaime le denegó el permiso.

– Entonces Jiji ¿por qué no me dejas ir? – decía Eliécer haciendo pucheros –

– Sencillo – respondía cansado Sarutobi – porque eres todavía muy pequeño, te dejare salir de la aldea a los 7 años, mientras tanto no puedes irte de la aldea – le decía serio al pequeño Eliécer –

– Ahhh esta bien Jiji – respondió resignado – pero me tendrás que dar una casa y una mensualidad para poder pagar mis gastos – le decía al viejo con una sonrisa burlona –

– Esta bien Eliécer kun, ya te tenia preparado un hogar y tu mensualidad de todas maneras – le respondía mientras le daba la dirección del apartamento, la mensualidad con una sonrisa –

– Bueno Jiji te dejo para poder comer y ver mi departamento nuevo, nos vemos – se despedía del viejo mientras se iba del despacho –

Entonces en ese momento Sarutobi enciende su pipa para fumar, da una bocanada a la pipa, saca el humo, vuelve a ver por la ventana a la montaña de los Hokages y ve la del 4°

– "Al parecer Minato, dejaste el poder del Kyubi en buenas manos y también a tu hijo, va ser interesante como sucederán los futuros eventos" – termina de pensar con una sonrisa

Mientras esto pasa, nuestro héroe, pasaba por un puestos de comida, pero ninguno le llamo la atención hasta ver uno que decía Ichiraku ramen, entonces entra al establecimiento.

– Buenas – saludaba Eliécer en el local –

– ¡Buenas!, tenemos un cliente nuevo, no te había visto por aquí, ¿de dónde eres? – saludaba Teuchi alegre con una sonrisa –

– Bueno por lo que no me había visto que es soy nuevo en la ciudad – respondía astuta-mente Eliécer – y pasaba por aquí y vi el puesto y quería probarlo jeje! – decía Eliécer riendo – por cierto me llamo Eliécer

– Teuchi – se presentaba el viejo del local– y por ser cliente nuevo, va por la cuenta de la casa, ¿qué quieres? – le preguntaba a Eliécer –

– ¿En serio? – respondía con estrellas en los ojos – entonces quiero un plato de ramen de pollo

– Sale un ramen de pollo enseguida. – decía mientras se media en la cocina.

Después de comer en Ichiraku y conocer al dueño Teuchi, nuestro héroe fue a su departamento, era sencillo, nada muy lujoso, con 2 habitaciones, 1 baño, un cuarto de estar, la cocina y un baño, era acogedor el lugar.

De ahí pasaron 3 años del incidente con el clan Hyuuga que trataron de robarse el Byakugan de la hija mayor del jefe del clan Hyuuga Hiashi , después pasaron los últimos 3 años, para que nuestro jinchuuriki tuviera que irse a entrenar por cuenta propia para que nadie supiera que tenia el Kyubi encerrado en su interior, ese mismo año después de que se fuera Eliécer, paso un genocidio con el Clan Uchiha, el hijo mayor de jefe del clan Uchiha, Uchiha Fukaku, asesinó a todos menos a 2 personas.

Su hermano menor Uchiha Sasuke, para que se vengara, desde ese momento la mente de Sasuke no estaba muy bien, se alejo de sus amigos, quedando solo y con sed de venganza y una niña que de casualidad estaba en casa de una amiga en el centro de la ciudad, la niña que antes era alegre, ahora estaba seria igual que Sasuke, pero no se burlaba de los demás, ella ya había sufrido una vez antes con la partida de nuestro protagonista, ella lo quería mucho, pero no sabe bien que sentimientos tiene hacia él, el nombre de la niña es Uchiha Nana.

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

¡6 años han pasado! Se acercan los problemas !

Han pasado 6 años y en Konoha las cosas iban bien, no hubo problemas desde el genocidio del clan Uchiha, y justo en este momento Sarutobi estaba recordando una fecha, más bien la despedida de nuestro jinchuuriki favorito, mientras fumaba su pipa.

– "¿Me pregunto que habrá echo en 6 años Eliécer kun?" - pensó el Hokage con nostalgia.

Tok Tok.

– Pasé.– dijo el Sarutobi saliendo de su pensamiento

– Disculpe Hokage sama, vengo hablar con usted.– dijo Iruka algo serio

– ¿Dime que sucede ahora?, ¿Naruto ha estado haciendo travesuras? – pregunto el viejo algo cansado de lo mismo

– No es eso Hokage sama, es que no soporto que ese Demonio este en mis clases, ¿por qué no lo saca de la academia? – dijo Iruka molesto

– Se nota Iruka kun, que tienes resentimiento a Naruto, pero el no tiene culpa de nada, él es simplemente un niño que quiere tener una vida normal – dijo serio– , y además hace travesuras para llamar la atención de los demás o ¿es que acaso no recuerdas que tu eras el payaso de tu clase en tus días de la academia para llamar la atención de los demás, Iruka?.- dijo Sarutobi fumando su pipa

Iruka se puso a reflexionar de cuando él era un niño huérfano, así lo mismo que Naruto, pero no a todos los aldeanos, solo a los compañeros y senseis de la academia, le surco en el rostro una sonrisa nostálgica.

– Tiene razón Hokage sama, tratare de ser más comprensible y acercarme un poco más a Naruto, ya que él es todavía un niño – dijo el sensei de Naruto sonriendo

– Tienes razón Iruka kun – dijo el sandaime– , si solo era eso entonces te puedes retirar.

– Con su permiso me retiro Hokage sama – dijo retirándose del lugar .

Ya Sarutobi solo vuelve a ver por la ventana de su oficina la entrada principal de la villa cuando un ambu entró a su despacho.

– Disculpe que lo moleste Hokage sama, pero tengo algo que contarle – dijo el ambu serio

– ¿De que se trata? – pregunto serio el Hokage

– Hay un niño haciendo escándalo en la entrada de la villa, diciendo que usted lo conoce y que lo deje pasar para hablar con usted – decía serio el ambu

– "Já con que ya estas aquí, yo pensaba que no iba a venir – pensó Sarutobi sonriendo por sus adentros" dejalo pasar, que venga hablar conmigo – decía el viejo algo serio.

– Si Hokage sama. – desapareció el ambu

Y en ese instante desaparece el ambu del despacho del sandaime, del mismo modo que se entro, pasó alrededor de 15 minutos cuando alguien tocó la puerta del despacho

– Adelante.– respondió el viejo adentro de su oficina

– Tanto tiempo sin vernos Hokage sama, mejor dicho Jiji. – decía el niño misterioso sonriente

– Nunca vas aprender a respetarme ¿verdad Eliécer kun? – preguntaba cansado el viejo.

– Jajajajaja ¿que querías? – preguntaba Eliécer riendo – Pasar 6 años entrenado solo, no ayudan como que mucho.

Detrás de la cabeza de Sarutobi parece una gota estilo anime.

– Cof cof, cambiando de tema, unos días más y no podrías ir a la academia. – regañaba el viejo.

– Jejeje pues veras...– decía avergonzado Eliécer – se me había olvidado la fecha en que tenia que venir jejeje...– reía nervioso.

Detrás de la cabeza de Sarutobi parece varias gotas estilo anime.

– Bueno, me podrías decir ¿que tan fuerte eres? – de repente habla serio el Hokage.

Notando la seriedad en el viejo rostro, Eliécer comprendió la seriedad de la pregunta.

– Para ser honestos, podría derrotar a varios jounnins juntos.– decía él serio– .

Sarutobi se quedó por varios minutos sin habla, como podría ser que un niño de 13 años pudiera derrotar a varios jounnins.

– Ya veo...– dijo el viejo muy sorprendido

– Pero por cierto Jiji, ¿mi departamento es el mismo verdad? – preguntaba Eliécer curioso

– Aahh...– dijo el viejo saliendo del transe en que se encontraba – ha si es el mismo estaba igual que en el día en que te fuiste y antes de que se me olvide ten este es el permiso para que se lo muestres a en la academia – dijo serio el viejo y extendiendo el papel.

– Gracias Jiji – agarrando el papel y las llaves – mañana mismo voy a la academia, ya que hoy lo que haré sera descansar por el viaje – decía el niño cansado – , así que me retiro Jiji – decía feliz mientras se retiraba del despacho –

Ya saliendo del despacho del Hokage, Eliécer se fue directo a su departamento, y doblando con una esquina choca con alguien de frente.

– Ita ita eso dolió – se quejo él –

Fijándose adelante ve a una niña maso menos de la edad del él, con el pelo negro lacio que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, piel blanca. Él le pareció bella, pero el ruido de ella lo saco del transe y levanto rápidamente y ofreciéndole la mano a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

– Ita ita ita... ¿¡por qué no te fijas por donde vas! – gritaba la niña –

– Lo siento jeje – dijo asustado –

Ella se fijo en la mano extendida y lo tomo y cuando se fijo en él, le recordó a su "amigo" como ella pensaba en esos momentos, era igual, nada más que más alto, con el pelo largo hasta los hombros, y un poco más varonil.

– Lo siento mucho de verdad – dijo agachando la cabeza – , me llamo Eliécer, Jiménez Eliécer mucho gusto. – dijo sonriendo –

Ella se sorprendió tanto, era él su amado, la que ella después de un par de años se dio cuenta de los

sentimientos hacia él, se quedo sin habla hasta que él le hablo.

- Bueno... como te llamas? - pregunto Eliécer algo curioso

- Me...lla...llamo... Uchi..ha...Na..na – dijo la desconocida vergonzosa

- Nana, ese nombre me suena de algún lado, pero no recuerdo donde...? - dijo Eliécer tratando de recordar.

– Bueno en todo caso me tengo que ir, tengo que ver en que estado había dejado mi apartamento

cuando me fui, nos vemos pronto – dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar – .

Nana: si...bueno...(roja)

Pero no le dio tiempo a ella de decir adiós, porque él ya se había ido del lugar, pero estaba feliz pero

a la vez triste, feliz porque regreso y ella se juro que cuando volviera le iba a decir sus sentimientos,

pero triste porque él no la recordaba a ella.

Y con esos pensamientos ella se fue a su departamento.

Mientras tanto Eliécer llega a su departamento, y se sorprende con lo que encuentra o más bien lo que no encuentra.

– ¿Con que así lo había dejado? – dijo el sorprendido – pero si no ha nada... tendré que comprar muebles, pero eso sera otro día, por ahora haré unos clones, uno para que limpie el departamento, otro para que vaya para comprar comida y por ultimo que vaya a comprar muebles, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – dijo cansado –

En estos momentos me gusta haber echo unas cuantas misiones en varios pueblos – decía alegre – bien ya saben que hacer.

Los clones fueron a realizar sus tareas indicadas, mientras el original se dormía.

Al día siguiente se levanto con pereza porque tenia que ir a la academia.

– Que pereza ir a la academia – dijo mientras bostezaba – lo que enseñan es demasiado básico para mi eso yo lo sé – seguía bostezando –

– **Claro que lo sabes mocoso **– decía una voz imponente que provenía de su mente – **si después de todo yo tuve que enseñarte un par de cosas.**

– "Si lo sé Kyubi, pero... ¡solo me dijiste que hacer yo tuve que hacer todo!" – decía enojado – "así que no vengas de buen sensei, porque la verdad eres terrible enseñando"

– **¡Mocoso insolente!** – decía enojado el zorro – **no sabes con quien estas hablando, yo soy el Gran Kyu...**

– "Si si Kyubi" – lo interrumpía – "pero ahora no tengo tiempo para ti, tengo que estar en media hora en la academia antes de que vaya tarde" – dijo apurado –

Y tenia razón tenia que apurarse o iba a llegar un poco tarde, se termino de poner su ropa que era, una camisa blanca, pantalón de color negro, botas negras, el estuche de kunai en su pierna derecha.

Salio del departamento lo cerró y se fue en la academia deprisa.

Ya en la academia, vio a muchos niños riendo, y felices porque solo faltaban pocos días para la graduación, entonces fue en el numero de aula que en el papel que le había dado Sarutobi antes, había sonado la campana justamente cuando el iba caminando por los pasillos.

– Mierda!, tendré que apurarme antes de que el sensei llegue – dijo apurado –.

– Que dicha – dijo aliviado – ya llegue al aula, por poco me pierdo, pero bueno entremos de una vez – dijo serio –

– bueno niños ya falta poco para la graduación – dijo Iruka – yo sé que todos ustedes van a ser grandes ninjas de Konoha.

Sensei no todos van a ser grandes, porque hay uno que ni siquiera saber hacer un Bushin decente – dijo Kiba riendo –

Todos los niños del aula pusieron su vista en una persona, en Naruto, ya que él desde pequeño no sabia hacer un Bunshin decente, siempre eran fantasmagóricos o mal hechos.

– ¡Cállense! – grito Naruto – van a ver, yo voy a ser Hokage un día y todos ustedes tendrán que reconocer – dijo con determinación –

Justo cuando Iruka iba a regañar a Kiba y a Naruto se abre la puerta del salón.

– Siento interrumpir la clase sensei – decía Eliécer – tenga esta nota, lo manda Hokage sama. – le extendía la nota mientras hablaba–

– A ver – dijo Iruka mientras recibía la nota – si es cierto, bueno niños tenemos un alumno nuevo, por favor trátenlo bien – dijo Iruka a la clase – preséntese ¿quieres?

– Claro, me llamo Jiménez Eliécer espero que nos llevamos bien – dijo serio a la clase –

– sensei – decía una niña de cabellera rosada – ¿por qué lo deja a él presentarse hasta ahora?

– Sencillo Sakura – le respondió serio – es porque el estaba afuera de la aldea, pero él es de esta aldea.

– "¿De esta aldea?, pero ¿que estaba pensando Jiji poniendo eso en la nota?" – pensó con una nota detrás de la cabeza.

– bueno de todas maneras, siente donde quieras Eliécer kun – dijo Iruka sonriendo –.

Él solo movió la cabeza de modo de afirmación, iba subiendo las escaleras cuando escucho algo.

– Mhp, solo es una basura, no es rival para mi o mi clan – decía un niño de forma despectiva –

– Bueno, bueno, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?, ¡pero si es el clon de Itachi! – decía burlándose del niño–

– ¿!Qué dijiste¡? – decía él niño gritando – ¡nunca me compares con él!

– Ciertamente – dijo Eliécer – no te comparo con Itachi, ya que él por lo menos da algo de diversión, pero tu...– le dijo mientras se voltea a verlo –

– ¡Ya veraz! – dijo enojado el niño –

– ¡Basta los dos! – grito Iruka – no se van a pelear, entendido Sasuke, Eliécer – dijo regañándolos –

– De acuerdo – dijeron ambos –

Ya Eliécer ya había encontrado un lugar libre, y era a la par de Naruto.

– Hola! – saludaba Eliécer sonriendo – así que tu eres ¿quien se va a convertir en Hokage ha?

– si un día me voy a convertir en Hokage, le desmostare a todos – dijo Naruto con determinación –

– pues mi amigo tienes un largo camino, pero con tu determinación, yo se que podrás llegar a cumplir con tu sueño – dijo alentándolo Eliécer – por cierto me llamo Jiménez Eliécer.

Naruto se le quedo viendo sorprendido, era la primera vez que alguien que era el Hokage, que no se reía de su sueño.

– yo soy ¡Uzumaki Naruto! – dijo Naruto contento –

Pero ajeno a esos dos habían dos chicas que los estaban viendo, una era la hija mayor de Hiashi, Hyuuga Hinata, que miraba contenta a Naruto, porque encontró a una persona que no se burlaba de él. Y la otra Uchiha Nana, que miraba a Eliécer desde que llego a la clase, pero él no se había dado cuenta de ella.

Pasaron las clases hasta que llego la hora de salida, Naruto y Eliécer iban hablando de cosas cuando de repente llego Sasuke.

– Tú el nuevo, peleamos aquí y ahora, o ¿es que me tiene miedo? – dijo el Uchiha provocan dolo –

– Yo no peleo con basuras como tú – decía Eliécer sin voltearse – además ya te gané – dijo Eliécer –

Sasuke iba a decir algo, pero de pronto sintió algo filoso en su cuello, cuando se fijo que era vio a Eliécer, pero cuando volvió a ver adelante no hay nada.

– ¿como hiciste eso? – preguntaba temeroso el Uchiha –

– Fácil – dijo – un genjutsu básico, hasta un niño sabría que se trata de un genjutsu. – respondió sencillo – además no tengo tiempo para ti, tengo que ir hacer otras cosas más importantes que esas.

Eliécer guardo el kunai, se despidió de Naruto y se fue, Sasuke estaba furioso.

– "¿como pude caer en algo tan simple? – se preguntó enojado –"

Después de tener varios pensamientos como ese, se retiro del lugar.

Varios días habían pasado, era el día de la prueba para convertirse en gennin, iban uno por uno a realizar la prueba en un salón aparte, la mayoría había pasado, solo faltaba el turno de dos personas, Naruto y Eliécer.

Eliécer fue primero que la realizaría, él sabia que no podía hacer un Bunshin por tener un chakra gigantesco, así que hizo un Kage Bushin, eso dejó sin palabras a los senseis que estaban examinando, eran Iruka y Mizuki [creo que se llama así XD].

Iban a preguntar de donde lo había aprendido, pero no les dio tiempo de hablar y se quedaron con la duda y le dieron su banda ninja, y por ultimo le tocaba a Naruto pero reprobó.

[De aquí hasta la pelea de Naruto y Mizuki, y la entrega de la banda ninja de Iruka a Naruto es igual a la serie, para no escribir tanto me da pereza XD]

Después de la entrega de la banda ninja de Iruka a Naruto, solo faltaba 3 días para la asignación de los equipos.

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

¡Estoy Solo! ¡El resentimiento de Sasuke!

Pasaron los 3 días para la asignación de los equipos, todos estaban en el salón de clases esperando a Iruka, para no aburrirse de la espera los alumnos estaban hablando, mientras que las mujeres estaban viendo a Sasuke

– ¿Qué le ven tanto al señor seriedad todas? – dijo Naruto fastidiado –

– no sé – respondió Eliécer – seguro por ser el un Uchiha se van todas tras de él

– oye Naruto ¿por qué estas aquí? Solo los graduados deben estar aquí – dijo un chico con peinado de piña y con ojos perezosos –

– es que no ves esto de aquí Shikamaru – señalo Naruto –

– Tsk, que molesto – dijo Shikamaru con pereza –

Mientras Shikamaru se retira, llega Sakura e Ino compitiendo a la clase para ver quien de ellas llegaba primero, solo para ver quien se sentaba a la par de Sasuke.

– "Igual como lo recuerdo – pensó Eliécer – pero la pregunta aquí es ¿iré en un equipo o no?" – termino de pensar Eliécer con esa duda en la mente

– bueno, bueno, ya silencio chicos – dijo Iruka recién llegando al salón – bueno como ya saben hoy es la asignación de los equipos bueno empecemos – dijo Iruka serio.

Fue pasando cada equipo, hasta que llego al 7

– bueno equipo 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura...– no termino de decir los nombres por Naruto–

– SIII! me tocó con Sakura chan – grito emocionado Naruto –

– Naruto debes de guardar silencio! – regaño Iruka – bueno como iba diciendo por ultimo Uchiha Sasuke.

– ¡¿Qué! ¿Por qué demonios me tocar ir con él? – grito Naruto señalando a Sasuke

– Arreglamos a los equipos con el que tiene las peores calificaciones y con el que tiene las mejores – explico sencillamente Iruka –

[Igual que en la serie nada más que en el equipo de Hinata, Kiba y Shino tuvieron que hacer una excepción metiendo a Uchiha Nana]

– Y eso es todo chicos van a esperar aquí a sus senseis – termino Iruka retirándose –

– Espere un momento sensei y a mi ¿qué grupo me toca? – dijo Eliécer –

– bueno con ese asunto Hokage sama te esperando en su despacho – dijo Iruka serio –

– gracias sensei – asiendo una reverencia – iré de inmediato con Hokage sama me retiro.

Eliécer se fue rápidamente al despacho de Sarutobi, y entró sin permiso

– ¿sabes? Deberías aprender a tocar – dijo el viejo cansado –

– bueno Jiji dejemos eso aparte – dijo serio Eliécer – quiero hacerte una pregunta.

– me imagino que tu pregunta es ¿por qué estas solo? ¿Correcto? – Eliécer nada más movió la cabeza – bueno es fácil como tu eres más fuerte que un gennin normal vas a ir solo – explico el viejo –

– así que soy tan bueno que voy solo y podre hacer misiones rango A, genial – dijo arrogante Eliécer –

– bueno no tan rápido – dijo Sarutobi – iras solo, pero como todo gennin vas a espesar con misiones rango D – termino de decir –

– entonces si ocupo hacer una misión rango C, ¿como haría? – pregunto Eliécer –

– vas a integrarte a un equipo y el Sensei de ese equipo va a evaluarte así de simple – dijo sonriendo el viejo –

– tu la verdad no quieres complicarte mucho – dijo Eliécer decepcionado – pero bueno que se puede hacer

– bueno como no es necesario que hagas ninguna prueba, quiero que tomes este día y el día de mañana para descansar – dijo el viejo –

– Ok, bueno Jiji me retiro – dijo Eliécer saliendo por la ventana –

– Es que nunca vas aprender modales ¿cierto? – hizo una pregunta al aire –

– "bueno mañana iré a ver al grupo de Shikamaru y al de Kiba para ver como le van, lo más seguro es que aprueben– pensó serio – lo divertido es ir a ver al GRAN Sasuke ser derrotado jajajaja! " – termino de pensar riendo –

Así ese día se termino rápido, y el día siguiente vio la prueba de los equipos, el grupo de Shikamaru lo hicieron bastante bien como equipo y aprobaron, el de Kiba no tanto pero aun así aprobaron su examen, el ultimo era la prueba del equipo 7.

Llego justamente cuando Kakashi estaba diciendo las reglas, vio toda la batalla, la falta de cooperación de todos, ninguno pensó lo del equipo, también observo como ataban a Naruto, cuando se fue Kakashi y regreso y le dio el discurso, lo vio a desatar a Naruto, se puso de pie y dijo

– se que has estado aquí desde el principio, pero hasta cuando vas a salir – dijo Kakashi al aire –

– pero Kakashi sensei a quien le habla – pregunto Sakura curiosa al Sensei –

– muy fácil a mi – dijo Eliécer apareciendo al frente de ella –

– bueno, bueno si es el perdedor que no le toco un equipo – se burlaba Sasuke – ¿que haces aquí?

– Bueno Sasuke quizás él...– Iba a responder hasta que Eliécer lo interrumpió –

– Tranquilo Kakashi sensei yo le digo, veraz Uchiha estoy aquí observando a mis camaradas, pero por lo que veo la falta de unión de equipo y la falta de fuerza arriesgaría una misión – dijo arrogante Eliécer –

– dices eso solo porque no tienes equipo, además de que ya no eres ninja – dijo arrogante el Uchiha –

– Deberías ver bien Uchiha – le enseña la muñeca izquierda con la banda de Konoha – y si no estoy en un equipo es que voy solo y solo cuando hago misiones rango C hago equipo jejeje – dijo riendo de arrogancia del Uchiha –

– Eso es mentira! – grito Sasuke – tu no puedes ser más fuerte que yo!

– Lo quieres comprobar aquí y ahora – sonriendo –

– Vamos, vamos chicos no es hora de pelear entre camaradas – decía Kakashi leyendo Icha Icha Paradise –

– De acuerdo aquí y ahora – respondió Sasuke –

La tensión en el aire incremento, pero para Eliécer solo era un juego de niños, hasta que Sasuke ataco primero, lanzando un par de kunais

– crees que con esto me vencerás – agarrando los kunais –

– no es solo el comienzo – dijo Sasuke terminando de hacer sellos – Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu

– ¿desde el principio y usando tu mejor técnica? – mofaba Eliécer – si quieres un verdadero jutsu toma este – dijo creando sellos que solo Kakashi supo reconocer – Suiton: Suihashi

La gran bola de fuego no puedo con los ondas de agua, bloqueó e hirió a Sasuke dejando inconsciente.

– Já que débil que es, Kakashi sensei debería llevarlo a la casa a descansar – dijo Eliécer volteando a ver a Kakashi –

Pero Kakashi no se movía, ese era un jutsu de alto rango, estaba pensando en lo que ocurrió solo unos instantes

– "si él hubiera querido hubiera matado a Sasuke – pensó serio el copinin – me pregunto que ¿cuánto poder tendrá?" termino de pensar preocupado por eso

– sensei no Sasuke kun no va a morir o si? – pregunto la chica de cabellera rosa –

– no Sakura, solo esta inconsciente por el gasto de chakra y por el impacto del jutsu – explico Kakashi – ahora vámonos de aquí para llevar a Sasuke al hospital – termino diciendo mientras recogía a Sasuke –

– "no creí que fuera tan débil, pero bueno mejor iré a ver que como" – pensó despreocupado dirigiéndose al centro a comer

Varias horas pasaron desde el encuentro de Sasuke y Eliécer, ya estaba atardeciendo, cuando despertó Sasuke, se sentó en la cama para pensar en lo que había sucedido en la pelea

– "¿Cómo es posible que esa basura sea más fuerte que yo?, si no puedo vencerlo a él no podre matar a Itachi, tengo que conseguir poder a toda costa " – termino de pensar el Uchiha furioso

Ya habían pasado varios días de la pruebas de los gennins, muchos tuvieron que ir nueva mente a la academia, solo 3 equipos pasaron, y nuestro protagonista ya estaba cansado de las misiones tan fáciles, hasta que un día le fue a decir a Sarutobi, pero cuando entro para dar el informe de la misión y quejar, ya alguien se estaba quejando

– Vamos Jiji, estas misiones son demasiado fáciles para mi – se quejaba Naruto – ¿por qué no me das una misión peligrosa, como ir a pelear con bandidos, rescatar a una princesa o algo?

– Naruto! – decía Iruka alzando la voz – debes tener más respeto al Hokage

– jejeje dejalo Iruka – decía Sarutobi riendo – como sabes Naruto las misiones de Rango D son para gennins, las de rango C o B las realizan los chunnins, las B o A los jounnins y las A o superior un Kage, pero si tanto insistes te voy a dar una C, muy sencilla solo tienes que proteger a un Arquitecto a terminar un puente de bandidos. – termino de decir el viejo –

– con su permiso Hokage sama, me gustaría realizar esa misión en conjunto con el grupo 7 – decía entrando Eliécer respetuosamente –

– oohh! ¿Con que estas aquí? – decía el viejo – pues la verdad no creo

– pero vamos Jiji, tu me dijiste que podía realizar una misión C si iba con un equipo y hasta ahora ningún equipo lo ha echo y solo ellos la están pidiendo – se quejaba Eliécer–

– un punto a tu favor Eliécer kun, de acuerdo vas con ellos – decía sonriente Sarutobi –

– bien, ya que están juntos haremos que pasen al señor – dijo serio Sarutobi –

Y al abrirse una puerta sale un señor con barba blanca, y una botella de Sake,

– Así que estos son los que me van a proteger – decía el señor – bueno mi nombre es Tazuna y son un importante arquitecto de puentes, deben protegerme con sus vidas.

– bueno chicos, vayan por sus cosas y en media hora nos vemos en la entrada principal – decía Kakashi a su grupo –

– Hai! – respondieron todos –

Todos los fueron por sus cosas, muchos no sabían que llevar, Sasuke lo tenia muy en claro, unos kunais, unos shuriken, la bolsa de dormir, cepillo de dientes y pasta de dientes y listo, Sakura llevaba lo mismo que Sasuke, solo que agrego unas cosas más, un cepillo para el cabello, perfume según ella para enamorar a Sasuke y Naruto llevaba lo mismo que Sasuke, solo que echo una pijama, sobres de ramen instantáneo y más ramen por si acaso.

Después de la media hora cuando el grupo 7 iba llegando vio a Eliécer y a Tazuna en la puerta principal,y se sorprendieron al ver que Eliécer no llevaba nada, y Naruto le pregunto

– Ne, Eliécer, ¿por qué no llevas nada? – pregunto curioso Naruto –

– Si llevo lo que necesito Naruto es aquí – le muestra un pergamino –

– ¿solo un pergamino? – pregunto sorprendido Naruto –

– Si solo el pergamino Naruto – respondió Eliécer sonriendo –

Naruto iba a preguntar que porque solo eso, hasta que llego Kakashi

– Llegas tarde! – gritaron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo –

– Lo siento chicos es que, cuando iba caminando había una escalera y es de mala suerte caminar debajo de ella, así que tomé otra ruta – se excusaba pobremente el ninja –

– MENTIROSO! – gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo

– bueno ya chicos, ahora hay que iniciar la misión – dijo serio Kakashi –

[Después de aquí todo es igual a la serie, nada más que en el ataque de los ninjas Eliécer no hace nada, hasta que llega Zabusa a pelear, mucha pereza escribir tanto XD!]

Cuando nuestros héroes iban caminando de pronto Kakashi siente que una espada iba a matarlos y alerta a los demás

– ABAJO! – grita Kakashi –

La espada pasa de lejos y se clava en un árbol, cuando ya se iban a preguntar quien fue, aparece un nuevo enemigo.

Fin del Capitulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

¡Confrontación en el puente! La pelea de los sueños

– "¿pero quien es él?" – se preguntaban todos menos Kakashi y Eliécer

– Pero que sorpresa encontrarme con el Copinin Hakate Kakashi – decía el ninja enemigo –

– Tú eres Momoshi Zabuza, el demonio de la neblina – decía normal Kakashi –

– Te voy a decir algo Kakashi – decía Zabuza – solo vengo por la vida de ese viejo, entrégame el viejo y los dejo vivir – dijo Zabuza –

– No puedo hacer eso – respondía Kakashi –

– Así que no me toca que matarte primero – dijo Zabuza, mientras una neblina espesa invadía en el lugar –

– Pero ¿qué es esta neblina? – pregunto Sasuke –

– Aquí en el país de las olas, la neblina siempre se presenta por tanta humedad en el ambiente – respondía Tazuna preocupado –

Mientras todos estaban tensos, Eliécer se había apartado un poco del Naruto y los demás viendo que Kakashi no usaba el Sharingan.

– Bueno creo que para poder luchar bien, necesitaré esto – decía mientras se levantaba la banda ninja que tapaba su ojo izquierdo –

Cuando se descubre el ojo se puede ver el Sharingan, pero nadie lo había visto del grupo que esta bajo su mando.

– "Pero ¿qué es esta sensación? – pensaba asustado Sasuke – es la misma sensación de cuando ese día paso, no puedo resistir más – pensaba más asustado – seria mejor terminar con mi vida ya " – terminaba de pensar mientras agarraba un kunai para clavárselo en el cuello –

– Sasuke no lo hagas – le dijo Kakashi – yo voy a protegerte, nada les va a pasar – decía Kakashi mientras expulsaba chakra de él para despejar un poco la neblina –

Ya con esas palabras Sasuke se calmo y guardó el arma, ellos habían tomado posiciones cerca de Tazuna para defenderlo, cuando Zabuza habló de algún lugar cercano.

– 7 puntos vitales – decía – corazón, columna vertebral, pulmones, yugular, cuello, cabeza, estomago, ¿cuál quieres? – preguntaba Zabuza a Kakashi –

– Sorprendeme – respondió el Copinin –

Y apenas acababa de hablar Kakashi, apareció Zabuza en medio de la formación que tenían Naruto y los demás, esto los tomó de sorpresa, cuando Zabuza iba a decapitar a Tazuna, una kunai se le clavo en la frente de Zabusa.

– "Lo logró" – pensaban Naruto,Sasuke, Sakura y Tazuna

Pero cuando el cuerpo iba a tocar el suelo se convirtió en agua.

– "¿Qué un Mizu Bunshin no jutsu?" – pensó sorprendido Kakashi –

Cuando de pronto salio otro Zabuza, y Kakashi lo golpea también se convierte en clon de agua, otro Zabuza llega por detrás de Kakashi y lo golpea pero Kakashi se convierte en con de agua, este echo sorprende a Zabuza.

– "Increíble, pudo ver atreves de mi clon y copiarla con ese ojo" – terminaba de pensar Zabuza ya que Kakashi lo atacaba y este esquivaba –

– Eres bueno Kakashi debo de reconocerlo – decía Zabuza – pero no podrás proteger a los niños y los ataco. – terminaba de decir, mientras iba hasta donde estaba el grupo que defendía a Tazuna

– "Maldición debo ir a protegerlos" – terminaba de pensar Kakashi, dirigiéndose al mismo lugar que Zabuza –

Mientras esto pasaba, Eliécer no estaba viendo la pelea sino a un punto en especifico, a varios metros de ellos había una persona viendo la pelea.

– "Con que ahí esta Haku – pensaba Eliécer – esta viendo las debilidades del Sharingan de Kakashi" – lo sacaban de sus pensamientos por ruido que escucho y viendo el lugar del echo –

Lo que vio se sorprendió bastante, ya que si mal no recordaba a Kakashi lo habían mandado al lago por un golpe luchando, no defendiendo a los niños, ya había cambiado la historia, y no era la primera vez.

– Maldición me distraje – decía Kakashi saliendo a la superficie del lago –

Algo que notaba extraño Kakashi es que el agua era más espesa que la agua normal.

– Caíste en mi trampa Kakashi jajaja! – decía riendo Zabuza – estas en mi Suirō no jutsu, poco a poco vas a morir y vas a ver a tus queridos Alumnos morir por mi clon – decía esto mientras creaba un clon de agua –

– Chicos ahora ¿qué hacemos? – preguntaba Sakura preocupada –

– Fácil! – decía Naruto – nosotros no podemos derrotar a este sujeto, solo Kakashi sensei puede, así que hay que sacar al sensei de ahí – decía Naruto serio –

Este echo había sorprendido a Sasuke y a Sakura, ellos pensaban que Naruto era solo un payaso, que no pensaba, pero estaba bien la respuesta, pero había un detalle

– Dobe no crees que falta un detalle – decía Sasuke llamando la atención de Naruto – como derrotamos al clon que esta ahí – decía Sasuke serio –

– Sencillo – respondía Eliécer acercándose a ellos – ustedes no son rivales, pero yo si – decía con media sonrisa –

– pero ¿estas loco? – decía Sakura – nosotros no podemos, ni Kakashi pudo con él –

Pero Eliécer no respondió este comentario solo tomó aire, y comenzó a emanar una aura asesina alrededor de él, todos se sorprendieron de este echo. "¿Cómo un chico puede emanar tal cantidad de aura?" eran los pensamientos de todos

Cuando termino, solo desapareció del lugar, los gennis y Zabuza estaban buscándolo por todos lados, solo Kakashi lo había visto gracias a su Sharingan

– Oye clon – decía Eliécer – es por aquí – decía Eliécer mientras terminaba de juntar chakra –

A este echo el clon de agua voltio a ver y se encontró a Eliécer agarrando una espada de viento. Esto sorprendió mucho a Kakashi

– "¿Cómo pudo hacer el Kaze no Yaiba? – pensaba Kakashi sorprendido – ni Asuma puede hacer eso sin medio de sus cuchillas especiales "

Mientras terminaba de pensar Kakashi, Eliécer ya había cortado por la mitad al clon, y de nuevo desapareció, y reapareció a la par de Zabuza

– ¿Quién demonios eres niño? – preguntaba Zabuza asustado – ya no hay usuarios del elemento fuuton – terminaba de decir Zabuza –

– No tengo porque responderte – decía Eliécer serio – ahora muere – decía Eliécer como si fuera la misma muerte en persona –

Justo cuando iba a cortar a Zabusa, este tuvo que cancelar el jutsu que tenia prisionero a Kakashi para poder salvarse. El único daño que recibió Zabusa, fue un corte en su hombro derecho y estaba sangrando.

– Eres un bastardo – gritaba Zabuza – voy a matarte imbécil – decía enojado –

– Kakashi sensei ¿esta bien? – preguntaba Eliécer –

– Si, creo que estoy bien – respondía sonriendo – ahora déjeme el resto a mi – decía Kakashi –

Eliécer se aparto del lugar regresando a la par de los gennins, estos estaban mirando a Eliécer cada uno con sus pensamientos.

– "Voy a tener que decirle a Eliécer que enseñe varias técnicas" – terminaba de pensar Naruto sonriendo –

– "Si que es fuerte, incluso es más fuerte que Sasuke y además se ve guapo..." – termina de pensar Sakura, pero lo ultimo la dejó sorprendida –

– "Este maldito es más fuerte que yo, incluso si hubiera querido hubiera matado a ese sujeto de allá, bastardo" – eran los pensamientos de Sasuke –

[aquí es lo mismo que en el anime, Kakashi derrota a Zabuza, llega Haku disfrazado y se lo lleva inconsciente, y Kakashi queda inconsciente]

Habían pasado unas horas desde que llegaron a la casa de Tazuna, Kakashi ya estaba despertando

– ¿Donde me encuentro? – pregunto Kakashi al no reconocer el lugar –

– Estas en la casa de mi padre al que ayudaste a proteger – decía una señorita que entraba a la habitación – me llamo Tsunami –

Y cuando iba a responder Kakashi, entran en la habitación Tazuna, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

– Kakashi sensei ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntaba Sakura preocupada –

– Si, pero estaré mucho mejor dentro de una semana – respondía Kakashi – y ¿donde esta Eliécer?

– No esta sensei – respondía Naruto – dijo que iba a dar una vuelta por la zona y ya regresaba, pero... eso fue hace varias horas – decía Naruto preocupado por su amigo –

– bueno después le cuentan ustedes – decía cansado Kakashi – si se dieron cuenta ustedes con ¿qué

arma derrotó ese sujeto a Zabuza? – preguntaba serio Kakashi a sus alumnos –

– Con unas senbon – respondió Sasuke –

– Exacto, pero ese tipo de armas es para uso curativo, solo alguien con practica podría hacerle eso a un sujeto del tamaño de Zabusa – decía Kakashi recordando el momento –

– A decir verdad yo creo que Zabuza esta vivo y no muerto – decía Kakashi muy serio –

– No crees que te preocupas Kakashi – le decía Tazuna a Kakashi con una risa nerviosa –

– Una de las reglas Shinobis es que si tienes un presentimiento hay que prepararse – respondía Kakashi – y es por eso que los voy a dar un entrenamiento – decía Kakashi sonriendo –

Después de descansar un rato más Kakashi y sus alumnos se dirigieron al bosque, y les enseño un método de escalar arboles sin manos solo con chakra, les dio un kunai a cada uno para que marcaran el limite antes de perder el equilibrio.

La primera fue Sakura, por ser más hábil, Kakashi dijo que iba a dar un vuelta a la zona y que siguieran practicando.

Ya caminando por el bosque escucho unos ruidos y fue a investigar, lo que vio lo sorprendió. Era Eliécer entrenando con varios clones, unos estaban tratando de hacer el rasengan y otros el raikiri, entonces fue a preguntarle.

– Eliécer, ¿dónde viste esas técnicas? – preguntaba curioso Kakashi –

– no las vi, solo recordaba el procedimiento para realizar cada una – respondía Eliécer –

– Pero aunque puedas realizar el raikiri no lo puedes usar – decía serio Kakashi –

– Yo sé porque ninguna persona lo puede hacer si no tiene el Sharingan – respondía Eliécer serio – pero yo si puedo, ya que si agrego chakra a mis ojos puedo ver como si fuera el Sharingan, solo para eso, y el rasengan no esta completo – respondía serio Eliécer

Ante esta respuesta Kakashi se sorprendió mucho

– "este niño, su manera de pensar debe ser un genio" – pensaba sorprendido Kakashi –

Y así los días pasaron rápidos, hasta que el día de la pelea contra Zabuza, llego.

Antes de irse de la casa de Tazuna, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y Tazuna se iban a ir, pero Eliécer no llegaba desde hace 3 días.

– Kakashi sensei, no cree ¿qué debemos buscar a Eliécer? – le preguntaba Sakura –

– No Sakura, yo creo que él va a llegar al puente por su cuenta – respondía Kakashi –

– Yo creo que tuvo miedo y se fue, o se murió – decía Sasuke divertido por lo que había dicho –

– No creo que aya huido, porque si fuera el caso no le hubiera echo frente a Zabuza en el lago, y muerto tampoco creo ya que él es más fuerte – respondía serio Naruto –

Esas palabras enfurecieron a Sasuke, le recordó que Eliécer era más fuerte que él y no debía permitirlo. Después de esa discusión su fueron al puente.

Ya en el sitio, le extrañaban al grupo que no había nadie trabajando, este echo puso alerta a Kakashi y lo peor fue una neblina espesa que cubría nuevamente el sitio, de la nada apareció Zabuza y Haku a la par.

– Nos volvemos a ver Kakashi – decía Zabuza – y esta vez me voy a quedar con ese ojo tuyo

– Si eso creo – respondió Kakashi destapándose el Sharingan de nuevo – nadie a visto mi ojo 2 veces seguidas, vas a ser el primero y el ultimo

– Haku, quiero que mates a los enanos de ahí – ordeno Zabuza – y esta vez no seas blando con ellos

– De acuerdo Zabuza sama – respondió Haku –

La batalla había empezado por un lado Zabuza y Kakashi pelando a muerte en un lado del puente y por otro Sasuke y Naruto peleando con Haku en otro, mientras que Sakura protegía a Tazuna.

Lejos del puente Eliécer se iba despertando, en el bosque

– Mierda, otra vez me pasé en entrenamiento – decía cansado – pero ahora los puedo dominar – dijo sonriendo Eliécer –

Ya terminando de alistarse para la pelea se iba a dirigir al puente pero...

– ¿dónde queda el puente? – se preguntaba Eliécer – maldición por lo menos debí a ver ido una vez para recordarme – se dijo decepcionado –

Ya saliendo del bosque a toda prisa, algo le pareció extraño una neblina se veía desde lejos, ese lugar debía ser el puente, ahí estaba Zabuza, debía darse prisa antes de que mataran a alguien ahí.

Devuelta al puente Sasuke y Naruto estaban encerrados en un domo de espejos hechos de hielo

– Con este jutsu no podrán salir de aquí, así que mejor rinden se – decía Haku serio –

– ¡Jamás me rendiré! – gritaba Naruto – si me rindo en este momento no podre alcanzar mi sueño de ser Hokage – decía serio Naruto –

– Tienes un sueño, yo también tengo uno – contaba Haku – [es la misma historia que le contó en el anime]

– Esta es la batalla de los sueños, si los tuyos son nobles tu ganaras a lo contrario morirás – decía amenazante Haku –

Justo decir esto creo Sensatsu Suishō, miles de agujas salieron por todas las direcciones, ellos creían que estaban perdidos cuando

– Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu – se escucho por todos lados –

Y aprecio una bola de fuego que los protegió, y se creo una neblina, apenas se disperso la neblina se veía Eliécer con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

– Y tú ¿quién eres? – preguntaba Haku –

– Me llamo Jiménez Eliécer y vine para derrotarte – respondía con una sonrisa de confianza –

– Otra pregunta antes de continuar con la pelea – dijo Haku – ¿cuál es tu sueño? – esta pregunta sorprendió a Eliécer

– Bueno mi sueño, es poder regresar a donde pertenezco – dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica – pero yo sé que tal vez no puede regresar, así que mientras permanezca ahí o en otro lugar voy ayudar a otras personas que estén en desgracia – dijo elevando la voz – porque es una promesa que le dije a un ser querido mio y yo ¡Nunca rompo una promesa! – dijo gritando Eliécer –

Con esa respuesta Haku quedó sorprendido, no entendía del todo, pero no le veía en los ojos que estaba mintiendo, así que volvió a repetir el jutsu pero algo lo sorprendió

– "¿Qué es cantidad de chakra acumulada en su mano? – pensó sorprendido – es tanta la cantidad que se puede notar a simple vista" – termino de pensar Haku sorprendido –

Sasuke y Naruto estaban sin palabras, reinaba un silencio que fue roto por Haku

– Sensatsu Suishō! – grito Haku antes de que terminara el jutsu que estaba creando Eliécer pero fue en vano –

– Yo sé que te mueves para todos los lados – dijo con calma Eliécer – pero en comparación de ellos yo si puede verte – dijo Eliécer lanzándose con el jutsu nuevo –

Haku por un momento se sorprendió y bajo la velocidad, fue en ese instante que Eliécer lo alcanzo con ese jutsu

– ¡Rasengan! – gritaba Eliécer mientras le impactaba en el abdomen a Haku –

Fue tanta la cantidad de chakra que reunió que al momento del impacto se hizo más grande la bola de chakra, rompió los espejos y el cuerpo fue a caer a los pies de Zabuza que se sorprendió ver a Haku en ese estado tan deplorable, que voltio a ver a la dirección de donde vino y se fijo que había alguien con la mano al frente de el, lo vio fijamente hasta que el humo se disipo y pudo ver a Eliécer.

Kakashi si se sorprendió pero no tanto, ya que después de todo lo había visto practicando, justo en ese momento apareció Gato con una pandilla detrás de él

– Zabuza ya no puedes contra unos cuantos ninjas? – dijo el sujeto enfadado – me decepcionas, es por eso que voy a terminar con tu vida – dijo serio Gato –

Este echo ya se lo esperaba Zabuza pero, justo en momento que lo iban a atacar, le pidió a Kakashi un kunai para pelear, mata a muchos pero no los suficientes, pero antes de morir desangrado por las armas enterradas en su piel, mata a Gato, los demás sujetos terminaran con su vida.

– Bueno ya que él jefe no nos va a pagar más – dijo uno de ellos – deberíamos saquear al pueblo de aquí – propuso un sujeto –

Justo cuando se iban a ir hacia el pueblo una flecha aparece y al voltear a ver los bandidos eran todos los del pueblo.

– con qué esta molestias vinieron, acabemos con ellos nosotros somos más – dijo el mismo bandido –

Y a la hora de terminar de decir eso se escucho

– Kage Bushin no Jutsu – grito Eliécer –

Cuando el humo se despejo eran cientos de clones furiosos, que ya estaban a punto de atacar, con ver esto los bandidos huyeron del lugar.

Eliécer eliminó los clones, los del pueblo estaban celebrando de que ya habían ganado la libertad que tanto ansiaban.

– Bueno señor Tazuna – dijo Kakashi – nos vamos a quedar aquí para que usted termine el puente sano y salvo – decía Kakashi que al mismo tiempo tapaba su ojo izquierdo –

Habían pasado los días y ya era hora de irse, el grupo de Kakashi ya se estaban yendo por el puente construido, no si antes llevarse la gratitud de todo un pueblo.

– Papá todavía no le has puesto nombre al puente ¿cómo lo llamaras? – le pregunto Tsunami a Tazuna –

– Mmm déjeme pensar...creo que lo llamaré el Gran puente en – dijo sonriendo Tazuna –

– ¿El gran puente NE? Y ¿por qué lo vas a llamar así? – pregunto curiosa –

– Sencillo, este puente va ser solido y nadie lo derrumbara, al igual que esos 2 que van ahí – dijo Tazuna viendo la espalda de Naruto y la de Eliécer – además algún día sera famoso – termino de decir Tazuna –

Pasó varios días, hasta que llegaron a Konoha, ahí todos fueron a dejar el informe, ya Kakashi estaba terminando de hablar por todos.

– Y eso fue lo que sucedió Hokage sama – decía respetuoso Kakashi –

– Mmm ya veo – dijo sonriente el viejo – bueno ya todos se pueden retirar, menos Kakashi y Eliécer – dijo serio el Sandaime –

Los demás se preguntaron ¿por qué ellos dos?, pero aun así todos se retiraron

– Bueno Kakashi ¿qué quieres preguntar? – dijo el viejo serio – es acaso algo relacionado con Eliécer – decía igual de serio –

– exacto Hokage sama – respondía Kakashi serio – ya que he visto las técnicas que el domina, no todas, pero si algunas y tengo varias dudas sobre él – decía Kakashi –

– yo mismo puedo responderte algunas, no todas ya que algunas son secretos de rango S – respondía igual de serio Eliécer –

– Bueno la primera, ¿de donde eres? – preguntaba serio Kakashi –

– No te lo puedo decir, al menos que Sarutobi me de el permiso – respondió Eliécer –

– Ya veo – dijo Kakashi – la segunda ¿cómo sabes el rasengan? – pregunto serio –

Este echo sorprendió a Sarutobi, ya que Eliécer no le había dicho nada de eso

– Por Jiraiya sensei – respondió Eliécer –

Esto sorprendió mucho a Sarutobi y a Kakashi

– Eliécer kun, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que te habías encontrado con Jiraiya? – pregunto Sarutobi serio –

– fácil – respondió – nunca me preguntaste nada con relacionado con mi viaje – dijo serio Eliécer

A Sarutobi y a Kakashi les apareció una gota detrás de la cabeza con esa respuesta.

Jiji ¿ya me puedo retirar?, me gustaría irme a descansar, otro día te cuento mi viaje si? – decía cansado Eliécer –

– Esta bien Eliécer kun, ya te puedes retirar – decía Sarutobi decepcionado por la falta de respeto –

Apenas Eliécer se retiró del despacho del Hokage, Kakashi le pregunto algo a Sarutobi

– Disculpe Hokage sama, pero ¿qué fue eso del viaje? – pregunto curioso Kakashi –

– Bueno para poder aclararte mejor tengo que contarte desde el principio – decía Sarutobi mientras se ponía la pipa en la boca –

Y así comenzó la historia relacionada con Eliécer, pero Sarutobi , no contó que Eliécer es de otro mundo y que es el jinchuuriki del Kyubi, y otras cosas más. Mientras esto pasaba Eliécer se dirija a su casa, a dormir, ya que el día siguiente como el viejo les había dado el día libre, él lo iba a aprovechar a entrenar pero, los planes no fueron como él estaba pensando

– Eliécer – decía alguien acercándose a él –

– ¿Qué sucede Naruto, ocurre algo? – respondió Eliécer

– Es que quería decirte que los gennins que salimos de la academia, vamos a reunirnos mañana – respondía Naruto – así que era para ver si mañana vas a la reunión – decía Naruto –

– Bueno esta bien iré – decía sin ganas Eliécer ya que conocía muy bien a Naruto y no lo iba a dejar en paz – y ¿dónde sera la reunión? – pregunto Eliécer –

– En el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 – respondió Naruto –

– Buen eso suena más bien como día de campo pero bueno, ahí estaré – decía suspirando Eliécer – bueno Naruto nos vemos mañana – se despedía Eliécer

Ya cuando llegó Eliécer a la casa una voz le hablaba

– **Así que vas a un día de campo – decía el Kyubi en tono de burla – no esperaba eso de ti ya que eres serio con los demás – **

– "No es eso Kyubi – respondía Eliécer – es que nunca me han gustado las fiestas o reuniones, antes en mi mundo yo prefería estar en mi habitación viendo T.v o jugar en la pc, y aquí prefiero entrenar, ver hasta donde puedo llegar" – decía Eliécer animado –

– **Si si lo sé gaki, pero date cuenta de una vez que hay una chica que esta enamorada de ti – decía Kyubi con una sonrisa pervertida – **

– "Lo sé Kyubi – respondía Eliécer – no le presto atención porque es menor que yo, yo tengo 17 años no 12, seria un depravado o algo así" – pensaba Eliécer un poco asustado con la idea de Kyubi

– **Bueno de mentalmente tienes 17, pero físicamente tienes 13 , así que... – pero Eliécer no lo dejo hablar – **

– "Callate pervertido – gritaba Eliécer – déjeme en paz tengo sueño" – decía fastidiado Eliécer

– **esta bien Gaki, hasta mañana – respondía el Kyubi – **

Después de la conversación la noche se fue tan rápido como vino, ya Eliécer estaba en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 esperando a los demás. Poco a poco llegaban los demás gennis, los primeros en llegar fue Sakura y Naruto, después a los pocos minutos llegaron los equipos de Shikamaru y Kiba.

– Oigan y ¿él señor importante? – preguntaba Kiba –

– No vino Sasuke kun, porque no lo pude encontrar en ningún lado – respondía Sakura triste –

– Bueno para ¿qué la reunión? – decía Eliécer cansado de estar ahí –

– Bueno era para festejar porque todos hemos realizado una misión C – respondía Ino contenta –

– Oohh ya veo – decía Eliécer – mejor me hubiera ido a entrenar, que festejar solo por una misión – decía Eliécer ya empezando a retirarse –

Todos estaban un poco sorprendidos por la respuesta de Eliécer, pero Nana dijo algo

– No te vayas Eliécer kun – dijo Nana seria a Eliécer –

Eliécer se detuvo y se volteo a verla

– ¿Por qué no me tengo que ir Uchiha san? – preguntaba Eliécer –

– Ah...pues...este...– Nana estaba muy nerviosa para responder –

– Es porque ella ha cocinado algo para ti Eliécer – respondía Ino sonriendo – de echo todas nosotras hemos cocinado para el día de campo

– "Lo suponía – pensaba Eliécer con una gota detrás de la cabeza estilo anime, mientras veía a Nana pelear con Ino por decirle lo de la comida – pero por otro lado tendré que aceptar la oferta de comida, de echo hace mucho tiempo que no como comida cacera" terminaba de pensar Eliécer mientras caminaba junto con el resto de los muchachos –

Después de eso, se acomodaron la sabana, y todo para disfrutar de la comida, muchos se divirtieron en el lugar pero Eliécer estaba apartado de todos, estaba sentado en la sombra de un árbol, pensando, hasta que Nana lo interrumpió

– Este...Eliécer kun ¿por qué no estas non el resto? – preguntaba curiosa Nana –

– Son muy ruidosos, además ya me acostumbre estar apartado de los demás – respondía Eliécer con los ojos cerrados –

– ¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Tu familia donde están? – preguntaba inocente Nana –

– Ellos están muy lejos de aquí, pero algún día podre regresar con ellos, mientras tanto voy a seguir estando un poco solo – decía Eliécer con una sonrisa de tristeza –

– Tu ya no estas solo – le decía Nana seria –

Eliécer se sorprendió un poco, pero aun así seguía con los ojos cerrados y escuchando

– Ya no estas solo, siempre hay personas que te rodean, tienes al Hokage, a Naruto, Sakura y todos tus amigos que hiciste en la academia – decía Nana seria – incluso me tienes a mi, con eso ya no estarás solo – decía lo ultimo abrazando a Eliécer –

Eliécer se sorprendió, ella tenia razón, desde que llego ha tenido personas que han estado alrededor suyo, a Jiraiya, a Tsunade, incluso al Kyubi, y cuando ella lo abrazo él, sintió algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, un abrazo lleno de cariño, así que él correspondió el abrazo.

A ella esto lo sorprendió pero no dejo de abrazarlo hasta que Naruto los llamó, así que ellos tuvieron que romper el abrazo

– Gracias por recordarme que siempre hay personas que se preocupan por mi gracias – decía Eliécer levantándose y dándole la mano para levantar la –

– No hay de que Eliécer kun – decía ella sonriendo –

– También gracias por la comida – decía Eliécer feliz – hace mucho tiempo que no comía comida echa en casa.– decía Eliécer agradecido –

Esas palabras la sonrojaron un poco a ella hasta que Eliécer dijo algo

– Me gustan las personas como tú, que son amables y cariñosas, algún día seras una buena esposa – Eliécer dijo esto mientras se alejaba con los demás –

Esto lo dejo sorprendida y roja como un tomate, pensando en la ultimo que dijo Eliécer hasta que Sakura la saco de sus pensamientos, para decirle que ya se iban.

– "Algún día Eliécer kun te voy a decir todo lo que siento" – pesaba Nana mirando fijamente a Eliécer que estaba a la par –

Fin del Capitulo 4


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

¡Nuevos enemigos! Los exámenes Chunnin se acercan

Habían pasado varias semanas, desde el encuentro de todos los gennins, era un día normal para los shinobis, entregando informes de misiones, entrenando, vigilando, hablan entre ellos.

Eliécer estaba sentado en una rama de un gran árbol, meditando, más bien esperando algo

– "¿Dentro de cuando serán los exámenes chunnins?, para poder pelear contra Subaku no Gaara – pensaba serio – iré a preguntarle a Jiji cuando serán" – justamente termino de pensar eso desapareció de la rama en que se encontraba –

En la oficina aparte, estaban todos los senseis de los gennins novatos y otro sensei que tenia un equipo de gennins que no había echo la prueba el año anterior. Había una discusión sobre los novatos, Iruka estaba muy preocupado por eso

– Todos ellos fueron mis alumnos – decía Iruka preocupado – no deberían hacer el examen es demasiado pronto

– Iruka déjeme decirte algo – decía serio Kakashi – ellos ya no son tus alumnos, ahora es de nosotros, y nosotros creemos que ellos darán lo mejor de si, además yo lo hice siendo aun menor que ellos – terminaba de decir serio Kakashi –

– Pero...– no pudo terminar de hablar porque el Hokage lo interrumpió –

– Ya Iruka si quieres estar más tranquilo, porque no le haces una pequeña prueba – decía cansado el Hokage – además no a todos los gennins le vas hacer la prueba – decía el Hokage con media sonrisa en el rostro –

– Pero, ¿por qué no a todos Hokage sama? – preguntaba sorprendido Iruka –

– ¿Por qué no dejas que Eliécer kun te responda Iruka, verdad Eliécer kun? – decía el viejo viendo a un lugar de la habitación en especifico –

El resto de Jounnins vieron en una esquina y se sorprendieron con lo que vieron, un niño de 13 años había burlado la seguridad y estaba en una esquina tomando un refresco y escuchando atentamente todo.

– Tienes razón Jiji, yo no necesito la prueba, porque esa prueba es para niños que no sean enfrentado al peligro – decía Eliécer mientras recordaba el entrenamiento de Kyubi –

Todos en la habitación estaban petrificados por lo que había dicho Eliécer, ellos pensaban que tenia un pasado doloroso, si era doloroso, pero no de la forma que ellos pensaban, si no que en el entrenamiento de Kyubi tenia que casar para comer, pero casi siempre el terminaba siendo la presa y la presa en el cazador, y con solo recordar eso a Eliécer le dio un escalofrío.

– Bueno ya que Eliécer esta aquí – decía Sarutobi serio – yo voy a presentar a Eliécer a los exámenes – decía con una sonrisa –

Esto a muchos no le gustaron , "¿por qué un don nadie lo presentaba Hokage sama al examen?", pero solo unos cuantos no pensaban así, Kakashi le había contado a Asuma y a Kurenai de la misión en el País de las Olas, ni no era para menos de que el Hokage lo presentara.

Después de unas horas ya había terminado la reunión y en el salón solo estaban Eliécer y Sarutobi

– Oye Jiji, ¿cuándo van hacer los exámenes chunnin? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer –

– Pues dentro de 3 días ¿por qué estas... – Sarutobi no termino de hablar por lo que dijo Eliécer –

– Ya esta aquí – decía Eliécer un poco emocionado –

– ¿Quién esta aquí Eliécer kun? – pregunto curioso Sarutobi –

– El jinchuuriki de la arena – decía Eliécer serio –

– Pero ¿por qué te pones así? – preguntaba serio Sarutobi –

– Fácil – dijo Eliécer – es porque si él no se controla puede dejar libre al bijuu que tiene encerrado –respondió preocupado –

– Ya veo – decía Sarutobi preocupado – y ahora ¿qué harás mientras son los exámenes Eliécer kun? – preguntaba Sarutobi –

– Entrenaré – fue lo único que dijo Eliécer antes de irse de la habitación dejando solo a Sarutobi –

– "Me pregunto que tan fuerte será este niño, porque ya me superó pero el quiere ser más fuerte ¿Por qué sera?" – pensaba preocupado Sarutobi mientras encendía su pipa

Los 3 días de espera de Eliécer para los exámenes pasaron, ya estaba en la academia subiendo al segundo piso, cuando noto algo, el golpe Sasuke era detenido por un chico de corte hongo y cejas gruesas con un brazo, eso no le importo mucho y paso a la par de ellos en sus pensamientos cuando alguien lo detuvo.

– oye tú, ¿cómo te llamas? – le preguntaba otro chico con los ojos perlas y cabello largo a Eliécer –

– Las normas dicen que primero hay que presentarse uno mismo antes de preguntar el nombre de los demás – decía Eliécer sin voltear a verlo –

– Soy Hyuuga Neji – decía mirando a Eliécer serio –

– Jiménez Eliécer – dijo retirándose del lugar –

Después de ese encuentro, Eliécer siguió hasta la habitación que era, al entrar vio mucha gente, se fue a una esquina y se sentó y cerró los ojos. Iba a seguir así mientras llegaba Ibiki a realizar el examen cuando sintió alguien que se sentó a la par de él.

– Hola Eliécer kun – dijo una niña a Eliécer mientras este se volteaba a verla –

– Ah hola Nana – decía Eliécer sonriendo –

– ¿Por qué estas aquí sentado en ves de estar hablando con los de nuestra generación? – preguntaba Nana a Eliécer –

– Porque me da pereza estar de pie esperando mejor aquí – decía cansado Eliécer –

– Ya veo – decía Nana con una gota detrás de la cabeza estilo anime – mira ya llegaron el equipo 7 – decía Nana señalando a la entrada del salón –

– Nana una pregunta – decía serio Eliécer –

– Dime – respondía seria ella al notar a Eliécer serio –

– ¿Tú ya despertaste el Sharingan verdad? – decía Eliécer en susurro para que nadie oyera la pregunta –

– Si ya desperté hasta 2 aspas – respondió ella – ¿por qué la pregunta Eliécer kun? – preguntaba seria –

– Es que no quiero que caigas en manos de el Sannin traidor de Konoha – decía Eliécer serio –

– ¿Dé Orochimaru? ¿Por qué de él? – preguntaba Nana Seria –

– Porque el quiere el Sharingan, por haber visto a Itachi usándolos, él trato de matarlo y dejarse los ojos de él, pero Itachi lo venció, ahora va detrás del Sharingan que queda en Konoha, en este caso tu y Sasuke – decía molesto Eliécer – no me importa Sasuke, pero no quiero que nada te pace a ti, así que por favor no uses el Sharingan el primer examen ni en el segundo – le pedía preocupado Eliécer–

– Esta bien Eliécer kun no lo voy a usar – dijo ella feliz, porque el se preocupaba por ella –

Después de esa conversación, apareció Kabuto otro gennin veterano, le explico a los gennins todo y cuando él le falto el respeto a la aldea del sonido, algunos de estos lo atacaron, después de tratar de recuperarse apareció Ibiki, se presento y expuso las reglas de su examen.

Puso a cada integrante de todos los equipos en desorden, osea que no estaban juntos, para poder así hacer el examen difícil, dio el tiempo y que faltando 15 minutos daba la ultima pregunta,todos estaban nerviosos, pero Eliécer se veía tranquilo demasiado pensó Ibiki.

– ¡Bueno empiecen! – grito Ibiki –

– "Bueno ya empezó esto, ya sé que la ultima es la que cuenta así que mejor me duermo un rato" – pensaba Eliécer mientras bostezaba –

– "Ese es el mocoso que todos hablan, me pregunto ¿qué pensará?" – se preguntaba Ibiki –

Así pasaron los 45 minutos, muchos ya se habían ido, porqué los habían visto copiando, ya faltando 15 minutos Ibiki habló

– ¡Tú el mocoso que esta durmiendo despierta! – le gritaba Ibiki a Eliécer –

– Tranquilo, ya estoy despierto no hace mucho – decía Eliécer abriendo los ojos –

– Bueno como ya pasaron los 15 minutos les voy a dar la pregunta número 10 – decía serio Ibiki – pero si responden mal no solo el integrante del equipo sera sacado del programa shinobi sino todo el equipo – decía amenazante Ibiki –

Después de esas palabras muchas tuvieron miedo y se retiraron, Naruto iba hacer lo mismo pero...

– ¡Esto no es nada! – gritaba Naruto – ¡si me retiro ahora no seré un gran shinobi ya que estaría huyendo, además yo nunca me rendiré porque ese es mi camino ninja! – con esas palabras muchos se quedaron para la pregunta 10 –

"Bueno ya veo que nadie se va a retirar entonces" – pensó Ibiki – están aprobados – dijo sonriendo –

– Pero ¿qué demonios es esto? – dijo molesto Kiba –

– Fácil esta prueba consistía en recolectar información sin que nadie lo detectara, por eso puse a los mejores chunnins de observadores – respondía Ibiki mientras se quitaba el pañuelo de la cabeza – ya que si son detectados serán torturados, estas cicatrices son duras torturas, pero si uno tiene gran determinación nada ni nadie los hará hablar – dijo serio Ibiki mientras se ponía de nuevo el pañuelo

Naruto iba a decir algo cuando de pronto entro, una muchacha de más de 24 años por la ventana, haciendo un espectáculo con una manta que decía segunda prueba.

– Bueno gusanos me llamo Mitarashi Anko y seré la segunda examinadora, siguen me al área que se llevara acabo la segunda prueba – gritaba Anko mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta –

Todos sin excepción tenia una gran gota detrás de la cabeza estilo anime, viendo ese penosa presentación hasta que Ibiki habló

– Buen Anko, creo que mejor seria dejar la prueba para mañana, hoy estos muchachos acaban de pasar mi prueba – decía Ibiki con una sonrisa nerviosa –

– Pero bueno Ibiki, parece que esta vez has dejado a muchos equipos pero bueno – decía Anko decepcionada – gusanos mañana a las 10 a.m quiero que se presenten al campo de entrenamiento numero 44 también llamado el bosque de la muerte – dijo Anko mientras se retiraba sola del lugar –

Después de eso todos los gennins fueron con los miembros de su equipo para hablar de la prueba todos estaban ahí, bueno menos alguien, Eliécer estaba ya en camino para su casa, pero recordó que tenia que comprar víveres para hacer la cena, así que se fue al mercado a comprar.

Ya era el día siguiente todos estaban presentes en campo numero 44 Eliécer estaba recordando cuando entrenaba ahí, hasta que Anko comenzó a decir algo

– Bueno gusanos, esto va ser así – decía seria Anko – llenen este formulario de Konoha se hace responsable por lo que les suceda ustedes aquí – decía Anko –

– Una pregunta sensei – decía temeroso Naruto –

– Dime mocoso – le decía Anko –

– ¿Por qué dice eso, qué es que ahí hay monstruos? – pregunto con miedo Naruto –

– No Naruto, lo que hay aquí son animales salvajes de todos los tamaños, plantas venenosas, y demás cosas aquí, pero no hay que temer no hay nada más peligroso que un shinobi, eso te lo aseguro – le contestó Eliécer dándole una sonrisa de confianza –

– Y¿cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntaba curiosa Anko a Eliécer –

– Fácil – respondió Eliécer – estuve entrenando aquí por varios meses, así que yo me sé de memoria el lugar completo – decía tranquilo Eliécer –

– Já como te creyera eso – decía desconfiada Anko – pero de todos modos, llenen esto pasan a la casetilla para que le den un pergamino ya sea del cielo o de la tierra y después se van a dirigir a unos de los puntos de entrada al bosque – dijo ella seria a todos –

Después de esa conversación todos llenaron el formulario, recibieron su pergamino y se dirigieron a una de las entradas del bosque, a nuestro héroe había recibido el pergamino de la tierra.

– "Así que el de la tierra – pensaba mientras guardaba el pergamino dentro de otro – dentro de poco comenzara el examen y empezara a moverse Orochimaru, espero que no tenga conocimientos de Nana"– terminaba de pensar Eliécer mientras se empezaba abrir la entrada al bosque –

Eliécer se adentraba al bosque velozmente para encontrar a un equipo, ya llevaba media hora y no tenido suerte de encontrar a uno, se había subido en lo más alto de un árbol para tener mejor visión del lugar, esta viendo al horizonte cuando de pronto hubo una explosión un poco lejos de él.

Esto alarmo gravemente a Eliécer pensando que la serpiente había atacado a Nana, entonces reacciono y se dirijo al lugar de la explosión. Después de recorrer por varios minutos había llegado al lugar pero no había nada, hasta que escucho un ruido de una batalla no muy lejos de donde él estaba, así que se dirijo hacia donde provenía el ruido.

Cuando llego vio a Orochimaru estirar el cuello y morder a alguien, iba actuar pero se quedo viendo fijamente el objetivo de Orochimaru, era nada más ni nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, así que Eliécer se relajo y pensó un poco.

– "Bueno todo va de acuerdo a la historia – pensaba serio Eliécer – por un momento pensé que era Nana" – pensaba aliviado Eliécer –

– Yo no sabia ¿qué te comenzara a gustar esa Uchiha, Gaki? – decía feliz Kyubi en el interior –

– "Lo sabes muy bien Kyubi – respondía Eliécer serio – yo no me puedo enamorar y mucho menos dejar que alguna mujer se enamoré de mi, en mi estancia en este mundo porque sufriría mucho " – terminaba de pensar Eliécer triste por el destino que tenia –

– Pero gaki puedes tener novia y decirle la verdad y más si es esa Uchiha – le decía Kyubi

– "Ya te dije que no, además tengo cosas muchas más importantes que enamorarme – le decía serio Eliécer – y una de esas cosas es cumplir con nuestro trato amigo" le terminaba de decir Relieve sonriendo –

– Normalmente a los humanos que sufren un destino parecido al tuyo son recompensados en la siguiente vida – pensaba serio Kyubi – pero tu destino gaki no es solo salvar este mundo sino a otros, y mientras viajas vas a tener a muchas chicas detrás de ti jajajaja me gustaría ver eso – pensaba Kyubi contento y riendo – me gustaría ver eso gaki – decía lo ultimo con un dejé de tristeza.

Fin del Capitulo 5


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

¡Los preliminares! La demostración de fuerza de Eliécer.

Ya después de unas horas de haber empezado el examen, Eliécer ya había derrotado a un equipo que poseían el pergamino cielo, y ya estaba en la torre que se encontraba en el centro del bosque de la muerte, y entrada había abierto los 2 pergaminos y los tiro en el suelo y apareció Iruka

– Veo que lo lograste Eliécer – decía Iruka contento –

– Fue sencillo derrotar a los ninjas de la Nube – decía sonriendo Eliécer –

– bueno estoy aquí para decirte ¿qué ya sabrás que es el cielo y la tierra verdad? – preguntaba serio Iruka –

– Si lo sé sensei, el cielo representa la mente y la tierra el cuerpo, un ninja debe estar equilibrado entre la mente y el cuerpo, si eres inteligente pero te falta fortaleza entrena tu cuerpo, pero si eres fuerte y no tan inteligente, entrena tu mente con ejercicios mentales, así un ninja sera tendrá un equilibrio – respondía Eliécer con una sonrisa en el rostro –

– No puedo estar más satisfecho con esa respuesta, puedes pasar a las habitaciones de la torre a descansar falta 3 días para que termine la prueba – decía Iruka contento –

– Esta bien, nos vemos Iruka sensei – decía Eliécer retirándose de la entrada –

Ya subiendo los escalones, llegó a su habitación la reviso, memorizó en número de habitación y se fue a entrenar en la sala que seria los exámenes preliminares.

Ya en la sala creo varios Kage Bunshin para entrenar, en total eran 20, entonces ordeno a los Kage Bunshins que lo atacaran, si así inicio la batalla de puro taijutsu, mientras él entrenaba, en otra habitación el Hokage, Anko y varios ambus estaban hablando de un tema importante Orochimaru

– Con este sello estarás bien Anko – decía Sarutobi serio –

– Gracias Hokage sama – respondía aliviada Anko –

– Ahora lo más importante ¿por qué Orochimaru se presentó en este momento a los exámenes? – preguntaba Sarutobi preocupado –

– Pues verá – respondía Anko – por lo que él me dijo fue que vino a ver a un prospecto más prometedor, que tenían unos ojos más precisos que los de Itachi – decía seria Anko –

Sarutobi al escuchar esto se sorprendió mucho, ya que con lo que le dijo Anko, solo pudo pensar en una cosa el Sharingan, pero no sabía si la víctima del sello maldito era Nana o Sasuke, lo había una forma de saberlo era esperar que llegaran los demás equipos

– Bueno, por el momento que algunos Ambus estén buscando en toda el área, antes que desaparezca Orochimaru – ordenaba serio Sarutobi –

– Hai – fue la respuesta de los Ambus de la habitación antes de desaparecer –

– Bueno Anko, ¿han llegado algún equipo a la torre? – preguntaba curioso el Hokage –

– Pues solo un equipo, más bien debería decir una persona llego hace como unos 30 minutos – respondía seria Anko –

– Ohh ya veo, y ¿adónde se encuentra en este momento Anko? – preguntaba feliz Sarutobi –

– Se encuentra en la sala donde se va a llevar a cabo los exámenes preliminares – respondía Anko –

– Ya veo, sera mejor ver que sorpresa me dará Eliécer kun en las batallas – decía emocionado Sarutobi –

Después de esa conversación, varios equipos llegaron después, ya habían pasado los 3 días, el ultimo equipo en llegar fue el de Naruto y los demás, no le dieron tiempo de descansar porque había reunión de todos los equipos en el salón principal, donde se llevara acabo los exámenes preliminares.

El Hokage dio un discurso, que a muchos le dio bastante animo, al final se dijo que eran muchos equipos, así que se decidió hacer un examen preliminar para reducir el número de participantes, Anko lo iba hacer pero se apareció un Jounnin llamado Genma [creo que se llama así]

– Disculpe Hokage sama, pero yo me hago a cargo de aquí en adelante – decía el Jounnin recién aparecido – me llamo Genma y voy hacer el supervisor de las preliminares y del tercer exámen cof cof – se presentó Genma –

– Pero ¿por qué se hace las preliminares? – pregunto Sakura –

– Ya Hokage sama lo dijo, es para reducir el numero de participantes, ya que este año hay muchos cof cof – respondía Genma – bueno para los que no se sientan bien o tienen miedo que levante la mano para retirarse cof cof cof – decía enfermo Genma –

– "Pero el que se debería retirar es usted" – pensó Ino

Unos segundos después levanto la mano Kabuto, diciendo que no se sentía bien desde el ataque de los del sonido en el primer examen

– Cof Cof bien ahora ven esta pantalla detrás mio – decía Genma a los gennis – ahí van aparecer el el nombre de dos personas, esas personas deberán quedarse aquí para el primer encuentro los demás vayan a los balcones a observar cof cof – decía con dificultad Genma –

[aquí pasan las batallas iguales que en la serie, nada más que con varios cambios, Nana peleo con Gaara y se rindió antes de que la matara, y otro cambio al final]

– Parece que una persona va a tener que pelear de nuevo – decía serio Genma –

En la pantalla apareció el nombre de Eliécer y el nombre de Sasuke , Eliécer bajo de un salto por la baranda al campo de batalla

– Parece ser que Sasuke no puede pelear – decía serio Genma – por lo que tenemos que escoger de nuevo otra persona para el encuentro –

Ino y Sakura se aliviaron, al no ver que Sasuke seria designado perdedor del encuentro por no presentarse. Y en la pantalla apareció en nombre de Neji, a ver Neji su nombre de nuevo bajó a la arena

– Bueno tenia ansias de poder pelear contra ti – decía serio Neji – ya que los rumores dicen que eres fuerte pero ahora que te veo bien, no eres más que un perdedor – decía arrogante Neji –

Eliécer no prestó atención a las palabras de Neji. Neji al ver esto se molestó.

– Listos, ¡Comiencen! – gritaba Genma mientras se alejaba –

Neji activo el Byakugan, y se sorprendió mucho al no ver mucho chakra en su red de chakra.

– No sé como has llegado hasta aquí sin chakra, pero tu destino es ser humillado aquí – decía Neji mientras iba directo donde Eliécer a dañarlo con el Juuken –

Kakashi desde el comienzo se destapo su ojo izquierdo viendo así la batalla de Eliécer contra Neji, pero estaba preocupado al igual que los demás

– ¿Qué hace Eliécer, no ve que si lo toca Neji sera gravemente herido? – preguntaba preocupado Naruto –

– Lo sé Naruto, pero seguro que Eliécer tiene un plan – le respondía Kakashi – "pero me pregunto ¿por qué Eliécer disminuyo su chakra casi a cero?" – eran los pensamientos de Kakashi

En la arena se podía ver Neji golpeando a Eliécer por todos lados con el Juunken, todos estaban sorprendidos de ¿por qué Eliécer no se defendía?, hasta el mismo Neji estaba sospechando.

– "¿Por qué no se defiende?" – pensaba Neji serio – "será mejor darle su fin a este perdedor"

Terminaba de pensar, Neji golpeaba a Eliécer tan fuerte que lo lanzo contra una de las paredes y Eliécer cayó al suelo, los amigos de Eliécer se preocuparon mucho al ver que era derrotado

– Bueno ya puede dar por terminado este encuentro – decía arrogante Neji a Genma –

– Ah si el ganador de este encuentro es... – no pudo terminar de decir al ver algo que lo sorprendió –

– Pero ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué no dice que yo gané? – preguntaba molesto Neji –

– Será porque no me has vencido perdedor – decía Eliécer levantándose –

Neji se volteo incrédulo al oír la voz de Eliécer, solo para verlo de pie y con una media sonrisa.

– Además yo no creo en el destino, yo solo creo en el esfuerzo que se da día a día para salir adelante – decía serio Eliécer mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre que caía de su boca – solo los perdedores creen en el destino, ya que se refugian en esa estupidez, tú dices que mi destino es perder, te voy a demostrar todo lo contrario – terminaba de decir Eliécer mientras comenzaba una secuencia de sellos – Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu !

Neji estaba confiado de que Eliécer no pudiera hacer eso, pero se equivoco, si lo hizo, activo su doujutsu y apenas pudo escapar del lugar en que se encontraba con un salto de lado. Ya al pasar la técnica de Eliécer, lo vio y se sorprendió aun mucho más, tenia chakra y era gigantesco

– ¿Co..cómo tienes chakra? – preguntaba sorprendido – si yo te bloqué todos tus puntos de chakra – decía Neji sorprendido –

– Fácil, cuando bloqueas los puntos de chakra, usas un poco de tu chakra para poder bloquear los puntos, pero si uso más chakra de lo que usaste puedo desbloquear los puntos afectados – respondía arrogante Eliécer – ¡ahora vas a perder, Kage Bushin no Jutsu! – gritaba Eliécer –

Muchos no sabían que Eliécer también pudiera hacer el Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

Creo 5 clones y fueron atacar a Neji, Neji apenas se podía defender, uso una técnica del clan Hyuuga Juuken Hachi Mon Hou Gueki, para eliminar a los 5 clones, cuando termino con los clones se sorprendió de lo que tenia a pocos milímetros de su estomago.

Las personas que sabían de esa técnica estaban sorprendidos

– Entonces si era cierto lo que me había dicho Kakashi sobre la misión del País de las Olas – decía sorprendido Sarutobi –

Los que estaban alrededor de él se preguntaban de que se trataba.

Para Neji hubo un silencio de suspenso, todo lo veía en cámara lenta, el pensaba que lo podía esquivar pero no podía, estaba paralizado por un clon que lo agarro detrás de él, el silencio continuaba hasta que..

– ¡Rasengan! – gritaba Eliécer, mientras le daba de lleno a Neji –

Se creo una gran explosión, todos se cubrieron por el viento que creo la técnica, había mucho humo, pero al pasar los segundos el humo se disipó y todos no podían creer lo que veían, un gran cráter donde se hizo el impacto, y Neji incrustado en la pared, con la ropa hecho pedazos.

– El ga...ganador del encuentro es Eliécer – apenas podía decir quien era el ganador Genma –

Neji todavía estaba consciente, pero no se podía mover, Eliécer se le acercó y le habló

– Neji, yo sé que tu tienes un gran odio al Souke, pero tu odio es mal infundado, pregúntele a tú tío Hiashi para que sepas la verdad – decía serio Eliécer mientras se retiraba de ahí – ah se me olvidaba tal vez más adelante te pueda ayudar a desaparecer las ramas en tu clan, ya que tú puedes hacer eso – terminaba de decir Eliécer mientras seguía su camino –

Neji al terminar de escuchar esas palabras se desmayó, llegaron los médicos y se lo llevaron, Eliécer al terminar de subir las escaleras, Naruto y los otros lo felicitaron

– Bien hecho Eliécer, yo sabía tu le ganarías a ese perdedor – decía alegre Naruto –

– Eliécer kun felicidades por ganar – decía feliz Nana –

– Veo que yo puedes dominar a la perfección el Rasengan – decía Kakashi feliz –

– Si la puedo dominar, pero no es una técnica perfecta, de hecho esta incompleta la técnica, el yondaime lo dejó así para que las generaciones venideras pudieran completarla – respondía serio Eliécer –

– Así que te diste cuente – respondía Kakashi – veo que eres más brillante y gran estratega que yo cuando tenia tu edad – decía Kakashi feliz –

– Bien su atención por favor – decía Genma – los ganadores de esta batalla bajen y tomen un número de la caja, dependiendo del número serán los primeros o los últimos en presentar los siguientes encuentros en el tercer examen – decía serio Genma –

Entonces uno por uno iban los ganadores de los anteriores encuentros, cada uno tomo un número de la caja.

– Bien los combates quedarán así – decía Genma – el primer combate del tercer examen es Uchiha Sasuke vs Uzumaki Naruto, el segundo será Sabaku Temari vs Nara Shikamaru, el tercero es Sabaku Kankuro vs Aburame Shino, el cuarto combate será Sabaku no Gaara vs Jiménez Eliécer – indicaba Genma a los participantes – esos serán los combates

– Bien jóvenes el ultimo examen será dentro de un mes y se realizara en la Arena de Konoha, entrenen para su encuentro – decía el Hokage –

Muchos estaban emocionados por los encuentros, pero otros estaban diciendo que era problemático pelear de nuevo contra una mujer, Eliécer estaba en sus pensamientos cuando pasó Gaara a la par y le dijo

– Madre quiere tu sangre Jiménez Eliécer – decía con sed de sangre Gaara –

– Já pues dile a tu madre que voy a matarte primero antes de que tomé mi sangre – dicho esto Eliécer se dirigió donde Nana –

– Nana te puedo hacer una pregunta – le decía Eliécer serio –

– Dime Eliécer kun – decía amablemente Nana –

– ¿Me podrías ayudar a entrenar mientras sea el día del encuentro? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer –

– Claro Eliécer kun, pero ¿por qué yo? – preguntaba curiosa Nana –

– Ha pues con tu Sharingan me ayudaría mucho a entrenar – decía susurrando Eliécer –

– Ahh ya veo entonces nos vemos mañana en la entrada principal de la aldea, ¿te parece? – preguntaba Nana –

– Serial genial Nana chan muchas gracias – decía Eliécer sonriendo – nos vemos mañana –

– "Me dijo chan, me dijo chan – pensaba Nana mientras se sonrojaba – ya soy alguien más cercano a él" – terminaba de pensar Nana

– Ooh Nana chan ¿por qué te sonrojas sera que Eliécer te dijo algo? – preguntaba Ino, mientras le tenia una cara de sospecha –

– Ahh... pues...esto...no sé de que me hablas me retiro – decía más sonrojada Nana mientras se se va –

– Oye Ino chan, ¿por qué estaba sonrojada Nana chan? – preguntaba Sakura mientras se acercaba a Ino –

– Pues Eliécer le dijo algo a Nana y esta se sonrojo – decía Ino mientras bostezaba del cansancio –

– Ohh ya veo – decía Sakura imitando a Ino –

Ya él día siguiente como era lo acordado Eliécer y Nana se vieron en la entrada de Konoha y se fueron a entrenar, ya solo falta un mes para los combates, pero para Sarutobi tenia un mal presentimiento sobre los exámenes. En otro lugar en una cueva subterránea estaba Kabuto hablando con alguien

– Señor solo falta un mes para el ataque a Konoha – decía serio Kabuto –

– Un mes más para poder atacar Konoha kukukuku – se reía el sujeto mientras salia de las sombras – así que ten todos los preparativos listo para la fecha

– Como usted ordene...Orochimaru sama – decía Kabuto mientras hacia una reverencia –

Fin del Capitulo 6


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

¡Un mes después! Naruto vs Sasuke

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había pasado el mes de entrenamiento, los gennins que habían pasado la ronda de preliminares se habían preparado arduamente, en la entrada principal de Konoha se podía divisar que llegaban 2 personas, eran Eliécer y Nana, los 2 estaban con la ropa sucia, pero la de Eliécer estaba en harapos.

– Bien Nana-chan gracias por ayudarme en el entrenamiento – agradecía Eliécer mientras hacia una reverencia –

– De nada Eliécer kun – respondía feliz Nana – me iré a mi departamento a refrescarme, te estaré apoyando mañana – decía Nana mientras se retiraba del lugar –

Eliécer estaba viendo como Nana se alejaba cada vez más, hasta que llego el momento de irse el también a su departamento, estaba ansioso por pelear contra Gaara, pero él ya tenia la corazonada de que apenas unos minutos del comienzo de su batalla iba a iniciar la invasión.

Con eso en mente Eliécer se fue a descansar.

Ya al día siguiente Eliécer se levantaba un poco temprano para no tener que correr para llegar a la ceremonia de apertura, así que se fue a duchar, después de que ya se había alistado, se puso una camisa negra, un pantalón negro, las botas del mismo color, y se puso una gabardina roja con las mangas arrolladas [estilo Dante de Devil May Cry], desayunó y se fue del departamento rumbo a la arena.

Durante el trayecto el tenia una conversación con Kyubi

– "Kyubi tu crees ¿que pueda tener la invasión?" – le pregunta preocupado Eliécer –

– **La verdad gaki, no lo sé **– respondía serio Kyubi – **hay posibilidades que si, pero también las hay que no, así que mejor solo concentra te en tu combate Eliécer **– le decía Kyubi serio –

– "Esta bien me enfocaré en el encuentro – decía serio Eliécer – gracias Kyubi por tener siempre una conversación" – terminaba agradecido Eliécer

– "**si pero no voy a estar para siempre Gaki"** – pensaba Kyubi triste –

Cuando Eliécer terminaba con la conversación interna con Kyubi ya había llegado a la entrada de la Arena, vio un par de ninjas hacer guardia, lo vieron y lo dejaron pasar, ya adentro vio que la Arena estaba llena, aldeanos, shinobis, feudales, señores con gran influencia estaban reunidos ahí, vio alrededor y vio a Nana hablar con Ino y con Sakura, vio al frente y ahí están Shikamaru, Shino, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara.

Pero hacían falta 2 participantes, uno estaba de camino pero "¿por qué Sasuke no estaba presente?" esa era el pensamiento de Eliécer, pero luego le resto importancia y se puso al lado de Shikamaru.

Luego de pasar unos momentos llego Naruto haciendo un gran escándalo, pero luego hizo lo mismo que Eliécer vio la arena, al público y todo, se puso a la par de Eliécer, pasaron poco tiempo para hablar Genma.

– Bienvenidos y felicidades por llegar hasta aquí – decía serio Genma a los gennins – las personas para el primer encuentro por favor queden se aquí, el resto suban al palco a esperar su turno – decía señalando unas escaleras –

Los gennins empezaban a dirigirse a las escaleras, en la arena solo había quedado Naruto, este estaba preocupado por Sasuke que no llegaba, Genma iba a decir algo pero de pronto hubo una explosión de humo en medio de la arena, muchos se sorprendieron ante esto, cuando se disipo el humo se podían ver a Kakashi leyendo su libro, y a Sasuke con una vestimenta diferente, era parecida al que tenia, pero ahora era todo del color negro

– Lo siento por llegar tarde – decía Kakashi – pero aquí esta Sasuke y no será descalificado

– Bien ya era hora que llegarás niño – decía molesto Genma – bien ahora se puede realizar este encuentro –

Sasuke se quedó viendo a Naruto y este a Sasuke, se podía notar la tensión en el aire, ya que estos han tenido una rivalidad entre ellos.

– Listos ¡empiecen! – gritaba Genma mientras se alejaba un poco de ahí –

Justamente apenas dijo esto Genma, Sasuke comenzó hacer una secuencia de sellos que Naruto reconoció.

– Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu – decía Sasuke mientras de su boca salia una bola de fuego –

A Naruto apenas le dio tiempo de quitarse de un salto al lado, pero cuando vio hacia el frente ya no estaba Sasuke, lo buscaba por todas partes hasta que sintió un golpe en la cara, otro en el estómago y en otras partes del cuerpo.

– Veo que le enseñaste a tu pupilo el estilo de Lee, Kakashi – le decía Gai el sensei de Neji –

– Si pero es un gasto de chakra que hace Sasuke al pelear así – decía tranquilo como siempre Kakashi –

En la arena se podía ver un Naruto siendo golpeado por todas partes, cuando Sasuke le dio el ultimo golpe, se puede ver a un Naruto cayendo lentamente en la arena, pero cuando tocó el suelo explotó, al ver esto Sasuke se sorprende y lo busca y en sus pensamientos

– "¿Dónde estará?, arriba...no, izquierda...no, abajo...no, entonces esta..." – pero no pudo terminar de pensar Sasuke ya que era golpeado en el rostro por Naruto –

Esto dejó sorprendido a todos en el publico, nadie imagino que un don nadie, pudiera golpear a un Uchiha así no más, Sasuke salio de su impresión, se incorporo cerro los ojos

– ¡Sharingan! – gritaba mientras abría y se podía ver 2 aspas negras en sus ojos –

– Ahora si Naruto voy a ver cualquier tipo truco que hagas – decía arrogante Sasuke – ven Naruto y demuéstrame de lo que estas hecho – decía Sasuke con media sonrisa en su rostro –

– Después no andes llorando Sasuke – decía serio Naruto – ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! – gritaba Naruto mientras hizo aparecer 6 clones –

Inmediatamente los clones fueron atacar a Sasuke, pero este gracias a sus ojos pudo esquivar fácilmente los ataques de los clones, le devolvió el ataque y estos se decidieron

– "vamos Naruto tienes que pensar en como derrotar a Sasuke – se decía a si mismo Naruto – el usa sus ojos para poder anticipar el ataque de mis clones...eso es ya lo tengo" – pensaba serio Naruto –

Volvió a crear Kage Bunshins para que atacaran a Sasuke este estaba esperando el ataque, los clones se fueron directo a darle un golpe, pero justo en el momento antes de atacar a Sasuke, en vez de mandar un golpe, mandaron una bomba de humo que imposibilito la vista a Sasuke.

Todos en la arena se sorprendieron, menos Eliécer que ya sabia la esa estrategia, el la había usado contra Nana en el entrenamiento que tuvo.

– "Buena estrategia Naruto, veo que ya piensas un poco más antes de atacar" – pensaba orgulloso Kakashi –

En el humo Sasuke no podía ver nada tenia que salir de ahí, pero los clones no lo dejaban lo golpeaban hasta no poder, y cada vez que salia un clon lo empujaba hacia dentro, Kiba se sorprendió de esta estrategia, ya que él mismo la uso contra Naruto.

Naruto estaba tirando más bombas de humo, pero el sabia que de un momento a otro se le iban acabar, pero cuando iba a tomar otra ya no había, en el humo se escucho unos golpes, y luego hubo un silencio, que fue roto por un sonido como si fueran pájaros, y de la nada sale Sasuke directo hacia Naruto con un jutsu en su mano izquierda.

Este echo sorprendió a Naruto nunca, antes había visto ese jutsu mortal, estaba a escasos centímetros de que ese jutsu golpeara a Naruto pero Genma lo detuvo

– ¿Por qué me detienes? – preguntaba enfadado Sasuke –

– Fácil, porque en estos encuentros no se vale matar, el que trate de matar a otro gennin queda descalificado, y en este momento tu estas descalificado – respondía Genma molesto por la actitud de Sasuke –

Todos en el estadio se sorprendió de esta decisión, los amigos de Naruto estaban aliviados de que no mataran a Naruto, pero el resto de los espectadores querían que mataran al "demonio" como lo llamaban ellos.

Naruto dejó salir un gran suspiro, por poco y lo eliminan de un golpe, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue ese jutsu.

– "me pregunto ¿si Kakashi sensei le enseño ese jutsu?, o ¿por qué lo uso sabiendo las reglas?" terminaba de pensar Naruto preocupado –

– "por poco y mato a ese estúpido de Naruto, un poco más y consigo el Mangekyō Sharingan" – pensaba molesto Sasuke –

Esto no pasó de apercibido para Kakashi, Sarutobi y Eliécer, ya habían proclamado a Naruto vencedor, ahora era el turno de los siguientes encuentros.

[Todo pasa igual que en el anime, Kankuro se rinde antes, la pelea de Temari y Shikamaru, para que al final se rindiera Shikamaru].

– Bien el encuentro final, bajen por favor Jiménez Eliécer y Sabaku no Gaara – decía cansado Genma –

– "Bien me toca mi turno" – pensaba emocionado Eliécer bajando a la arena de un salto –

Gaara no mostraba emociones solo se disolvió en arena y apareció al frente de Eliécer

– Bien, listos,empiecen – decía cansado Genma –

Justo cuando estaba empezando el combate algo paso, alguien estaba creando un jutsu para dormir a todo el publico, muchos cayeron ante el sueño, pero los chunnins en adelante de pudieron repeler ese jutsu, y entonces comenzó el ataque de Orochimaru que se disfrazaba del Kazekage, encerró a Sarutobi en un campo de fuerza creada por sus lacayos, dejando adentro solo Sarutobi y Orochimaru, mientras que en la aldea, los gennins y unos chunnis estaban evacuando a los aldeanos hacia la montaña de los Hokages, habían shinobis de Suna y Oto, atacando a la aldea, mientras que Eliécer empezaba a pelear contra Gaara

Fin del Capitulo 7


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

¡Adiós Sarutobi! La decisión de Eliécer

Konoha estaba siendo invadida por los Shinobis de Suna y Oto, en la Arena donde se llevaba a cabo a tercera parte de los exámenes chunnin, se pueden ver a los Jounnins pelear contra los invasores, pero ajeno de eso, Eliécer estaba peleando contra Gaara

– "Maldición esa arena lo protege de cualquier ataque – pensaba serio Eliécer – ¿como hago para traspasar el escudo de arena?... lo tengo " – terminaba de pensar Eliécer mientras hacer una serie de sellos

– ¡Katon: Gouryuuka no jutsu! – gritaba Eliécer mientras que de la boca salia un dragón de fuego –

El dragón iba directo hacia Gaara que no se movió, la arena lo protegió del ataque una vez más, Eliécer aumento el ataque añadiendo más chakra, ahora todo el fuego rodeaba a Gaara, la arena lo seguía protegiendo, Eliécer al ver esto cancelo la técnica, Gaara iba a contra-atacar, pero algo no andaba bien, la arena no hacia caso, esto sorprendió a Gaara enormemente, hasta que Eliécer hablo

– ¿Sorprendido Gaara? – decía Eliécer arrogante –

– ¿¡Qué demonios hiciste! – gritaba enfurecido Gaara –

– Sabes una cosa, los vidrios son hechos de arena, que los calienta a gran temperatura hasta que este se convierta en un vidrio opaco – respondía simple Eliécer –

Gaara al escuchar esto se sorprendió, su arena no era la defensa absoluta, iba a decir algo más pero..

– Bien Gaara, hasta aquí llegas – decía serio Eliécer –

Desde las graderías Kakashi y todos los demás Jounnins estaban viendo el encuentro después de acabar con todos los invasores de la Arena.

– In..increíble – decía sorprendido Asuma –

– ¿Qué chakra que concentra en la mano? – preguntaba incrédula Kurenai –

– Parece ser que esta haciendo el Rasengan – decía Kakashi – pero no es más chakra de lo normal

Todos veían que era un Rasengan más grande que lo normal, Eliécer estaba concentrándose en no desperdiciar el ataque ni tiempo

– Ya esta listo – susurraba Eliécer – bueno Gaara vas a estar ahí un poco más de tiempo, que alguien se encargue de ti, yo tengo un objetivo más grande al cual tengo que destruir – decía Eliécer saltando asía donde se encontraba la barrera que habían echo los cómplices de Orochimaru –

– ¡Cuando salga de aquí voy a matar a tus seres queridos! – gritaba desesperado Gaara –

– No creo que los puedas matar ya que ellos no están aquí – decía serio Eliécer –

Muchos al escuchar esto, pensaron que la familia de Eliécer habían muerto, pero Gaara estaba desesperado en salir de aquí, que comenzó a caer en un estado de inconsciencia, para liberar el Shukaku, por lo que Temari y Kankuro se lo llevaron de ahí, Sasuke al ver esto, comenzó a perseguir a los hermanos.

Mientras tanto Eliécer se dirigía rápidamente a la barrera.

– "Lo siento Naruto, pero hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, pero esta si va hacer una de ellas" – pensaba Eliécer serio –

Poco a poco se acercaba a la barreara con la bola gigantesca de Chakra, los Ambus al ver esto no sabia que hacer

– Quítense de ahí si no quieren morir – gritaba Eliécer – ¡toma esto maldita barrera Odama Rasengan!

Los ambus se al escuchar el grito de Eliécer se movieron rápidamente del lugar

Al impactar el Odama rasengan contra la barrera, esta se quebró en pedazos, los cómplices de Orochimaru no lo podía creer, ni el propia Orochimaru lo creía.

– Vaya sensei, de ¿dónde sacaste es chiquillo? – preguntaba emocionado Orochimaru –

– Já eso nunca lo sabrás – decía arrogante Sarutobi –

– Parece que llegó en buen momento – decía con una sonrisa arrogante Eliécer –

– ¿Quién te crees mocoso? – preguntaba Orochimaru – solo eres un gennin que tuvo suerte en traspasar la barrera – decía arrogante Orochimaru –

– Ahora que podemos pasar derrotemos al Sannin traidor – decía serio el Líder Ambu –

– Deténganse – decía Eliécer poniendo una mano en medio camino – ustedes no son rivales para él, mejor encárguense de los cómplices, pero tengan cuidado ellos tienen el sello maldito y lo pueden usar hasta la segunda fase – decía serio Eliécer sin voltearse –

– Pero no hay tiempo hay que derrotar... – no pudo terminar de decir el Ambu –

– Hagan le caso, yo estaré bien con él, ahora vayan por los otros – ordenaba Sarutobi –

– De acuerdo Hokage sama – y los ambus desaparecieron –

Eliécer al ver que Orochimaru bajo la guardia comenzó ha formar sellos

– Toma esto ¡Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu! – gritaba Eliécer –

De la tierra salio la cabeza de un dragón que comenzó a disparar proyectiles contra Orochimaru, este al ver eso los esquivo dando un salto, pero en ese momento Sarutobi lo atacaba con taijutsu.

Eliécer iba a proseguir atacando pero Sarutobi le dijo algo

– ¡No te metas! – gritaba Sarutobi mientras esquivaba un jutsu Doton –

– Pero que dices Jiji – respondía sorprendido Eliécer – no te hagas el valiente y acepta mi ayuda – decía Eliécer –

– No, no puedo aceptarla – decía Sarutobi – el es mi carga, ya que en el pasado no lo detuve, pero ahora es diferente lo tengo que derrotar – decía mientras recibía un golpe en el rostro –

– Vamos sensei, dejalo que te ayude, ya que ahora solo eres un viejo – decía Orochimaru provocándolo –

– No eres mi responsabilidad, así que Eliécer no te metas – ordenaba Sarutobi a Eliécer –

Eliécer estaba shokeado, iba a ser espectador de la muerte del Sandaime y no quería eso

– "Te haré caso, pero si veo que vas a morir intervendré en tu lucha " – pensaba serio Eliécer

Los demás en la arena se preguntaban "¿por qué Eliécer no hace nada?" y es que pocos sabían de lo que le había dicho Sarutobi.

Ya la batalla entre Orochimaru y Sarutobi había dura demasiado, Orochimaru había usado una técnica prohibida llamada Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei y del suelo aparecieron tres ataúdes, pero al ver esto Sarutobi lanzo shurikens al tercer ataúd, pero se abrieron las primeras dos, y de ahí salieron el Shondaime y Nidaime y comenzaron atacar al Sandaime.

Eliécer ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, viendo el ataque de los antiguos Hokages, pero se exaltó cuando el shondaime utilizo el genjutsu kokuangyo no jutsu, a Sarutobi lo metieron en un genjutsu, y para el estaba rodeado de una oscuridad total.

Fue en ese momento que Eliécer se comenzó a mover para no dejar que Sarutobi muriera a manos de la técnica que uso el Yondaime Hokage, pero no contaba con algo un ataque de parálisis por parte de Orochimaru y termino en el suelo

– ¡Maldita serpiente no dejaré que muera Sarutobi! – gritaba desesperado Eliécer –

– Kukuku, ¿qué pasa niño le tomaste cariño al viejo? – decía burlando sé Orochimaru –

– Y eso a ti ¿qué te importa? – dijo molesto Eliécer – él fue uno de los pocos y lo que me han tratado bien, no dejaré que muera – decía mientras trataba de levantarse Eliécer –

Sarutobi no podía escuchar la conversación ya que estaba concentrado en cerrar el alma de los antiguos Hokages. [pasa lo mismo que en la serie, Sarutobi tratando de encerrar a Orochimaru, le clavan la Kusanagi]

Eliécer viendo esto desde el suelo, viendo como alguien que consideraba a su Abuelo, estaba muriendo poco a poco, no lo soportaba, mientras que Sarutobi trataba de quitarle el alma a Orochimaru, pero no podía por la espada.

– Si no puedo llevarte conmigo, por lo menos me tus manos para que no vuelvas a usar jutsus – decía con determinación Sarutobi, mientras que el Shinigami le quitaba los brazos a Orochimaru –

– Mis brazos, no los puedo mover, ¿qué me hiciste viejo? – preguntaba asustado Orochimaru –

Pero no obtenía respuesta por parte de Sarutobi, ya que caía al suelo, perdiendo la inconsciencia, hasta caer al suelo sin vida, Eliécer al ver esto se pone furioso y de siso el jutsu de parálisis. Al ver esto Orochimaru se impresiona

– Te mataré – susurraba Eliécer con la cabeza agachada –

– "Maldición ¿que es ese chakra tan repulsivo que sale de él?" – pensaba asustado Orochimaru –

– Te mataré – decía Eliécer alzando poco a poco la voz –

De un momento a otro una capa de chakra color roja de una cola comenzó a cubrir a Eliécer, se podía distinguir la forma de un zorro, Orochimaru se impresiono, ya que él sabia Naruto era el jinchuuriki del Kyubi

– ¡Te mataré! – gritaba Eliécer mientras desaparecía de vista –

– Pero ¿qué...? – no pudo terminar la frase porque era golpeado a tal punto que salio volando y choco contra la pared del otro lado de la Arena –

Al ver esto los Jounnins no creían que Orochimaru saliera volando tan salvaje mente, pero de pronto comenzaron a sentir un chakra, qué era igual que de hace unos 12 años, el chakra del Kyubi, todos pensaban que Naruto lo libero, pero Kurenai estaba impactada viendo un punto fijo.

– Kurenai ¿qué tienes? – preguntaba preocupado Asuma –

Pero solo ella señalo un punto donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea entre el Hebi sannin y Sarutobi. Todos volvieron a ver el punto y se sorprendieron, era Eliécer que había liberado la primera cola, y con el manto del zorro.

– ¡Te mataré Orochimaru, nunca de lo perdonaré! – gritaba Eliécer mientras se lanzaba contra Orochimaru –

Orochimaru se estaba levantando de los escombros y vio a Eliécer dirigiéndose a donde él, Orochimaru quedo encantado con ese poder.

– "Que magnifico poder, si lo obtengo junto con el Sharingan seré invencible" – pensaba emocionado Orochimaru mientras se relamía los labios –

Eliécer estaba a punto de golpearlo, hasta que unos de los cómplices de Orochimaru lo golpeo y lo mando a estrellarse contra la otra pared

– Jejé eso es lo que obtienes al atacar a Orochimaru sama – decía una mujer con el pelo de color rosado pero oscuro –

– Deprisa Tayuya debemos irnos, ya que Orochimaru sama esta débil – decía un sujeto con el pelo color blanco –

– Pero Kimimaro...– trataba de decir Tayuya a Kimimaro –

– Pero nada retirada – Ordenaba Kimimaro mientras recargaba a Orochimaru –

– No dejaré que escapes Orochimaru – provenía una voz siniestra de los escombros –

Todos volvieron a ver y hubo una explosión y se podía ver a Eliécer con los ojos rasgados como los de un gato de color rojo, y tres marcas gruesas en cada mejilla.

– Esto esta teniendo mala pinta – decía preocupado Asuma –

– Tendremos que para a Eliécer de un modo u otro – decía preocupado Kakashi – Yo voy ustedes queden se aquí

Y Kakashi se tiraba de la baranda y se puso cerca de Eliécer. Eliécer volteo a ver a Kakashi y en ese instante Orochimaru junto con los subordinados escaparon.

– Maldición escapan – decía molesto Eliécer –

– Eliécer calma, será en otra oportunidad en la que nos encontremos con Orochimaru – trataba de calmar Kakashi a Eliécer –

Tsk – decía molesto Eliécer mientras recuperaba su forma habitual –

En ese momento bajaron los demás Jounnins poniéndose a la par del copynin.

– Lo que vieron no lo mencionen, ya que es secreto de rango S – decía serio Eliécer viendo por donde se había ido Orochimaru – antes de que pregunten vamos por el cuerpo del Sandaime

Al terminar de decir Eliécer camino hacia la azotea, los demás shinobis lo siguieron sin decir nada y cuando llegaron al lugar vieron el cuerpo sin vida de Sarutobi.

La aldea de Konoha se había salvado de ser destruida, gracias a varios shinobis que arriesgaron sus vidas, entre ellas Naruto, pero tuvieron una gran perdida, el Sandaime Hokage, murió salvando la aldea.

Al día siguiente era el funeral del Hokage, todos los shinobis de Konoha se encontraban ahí dándole el ultimo adiós, muchos lloraban, otros se lamentaba, pero había un shinobi que no sé encontraba presente era Eliécer.

Esté se encontraba entrenando, teniendo un único pensamiento.

– "Todavía soy muy débil – pensaba parando de entrenar – maldición soy muy débil, debí ayudarlo, pero no solo estuve de espectador viendo como moría – pensaba Eliécer furioso consigo mismo

Ya acabado el funeral, muchos buscaron a Eliécer pero no lo encontraron.

– Seguro se debe estar lamentando, ya que él estuvo presente como moría – decía triste Asuma –

– Si pobre niño – decía triste Kurenai –

– Seguro en estos momentos debe de estar entrenando para así poder salvar a los seres queridos – decía Kakashi viendo el cielo –

En el campo de entrenamiento estaba Nana viendo a Eliécer, entrenar tan duramente hasta que se lastimaba de gravedad, pero él se ponía de pie, ella no aguanto más y se acerco y lo abrazo y le comenzó a decir

– Basta no sigas – decía ella abrazándolo por la espalda y llorando – yo sé que no pudiste salvarlo, pero en esta vida no se pueden salvar a todos

– Es que no entiendes, si hubiera sido más fuerte lo hubiera salvado – decía resentido Eliécer – tengo que ser fuerte para salvarlos a todos – decía tratando de ponerse de pie –

– ¡Basta! – gritaba – si sigues pensando así lo único que vas hacer es morir – decía Nana llorando desde el suelo –

– No me interesa morir – al decir él esto Nana se sorprende – si puedo salvar a todos y el único costo es mi muerte, que así sea – terminaba de decir Eliécer con voz seria y profunda, mientras se alejaba de Nana y desaparecía en frente de ella –

Lo único que pudo hacer Nana fue llorar desconsoladamente y abrazarse a ella misma, tratando de calmarse. Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que Naruto había escuchado todo y las palabras de Eliécer le retumban en la mente

– "No me interesa morir, si puedo salvar a todos y el único costo es mi muerte, que así sea" – pensaba una y otra vez Naruto –

– "Eliécer tiene razón si uno sabiendo que murió y protegió a todos muere feliz, él es más fuerte que Sasuke, por lo tanto más fuerte que yo, ¡tengo que entrenar más fuerte para proteger a todos!" – pensaba serio Naruto tomando el mismo camino de Eliécer –

Pero lo que Naruto no sabia es que pueden tomar las mismas decisiones, pero el destino puede ser engañoso y el destino de Eliécer no es de felicidad, va duro y cruel con él.

Fin del Capitulo 8


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

¡Sasuke huye! ¿Eliécer se niega?

Han pasado 2 semanas de la invasión de Suna y Oto hacia Konoha, en ese mismo tiempo, se busco otro Hokage, le pidieron a Jiraiya ser Hokage pero este se negó, pero buscó a otro de los 3 sannins que era Senju Tsunade. Actualmente ella estar ejerciendo el puesto de Hokage, justo en ese momento entra Eliécer al despacho para hablar.

– Hola obachan ¿cómo has estado en el tiempo que no nos vimos? – preguntaba feliz Eliécer –

– ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames abuela? – preguntaba cansada Tsunade –

– Pero es una costumbre y es de cariño Tsunade jeje – dijo con una sonrisa Eliécer –

– Me imagino ¿que no vienes para saludar o si? – preguntaba perspicaz Tsunade –

– Como siempre no se te escapa ni una – dijo serio Eliécer – bueno venia a pedirte si me dabas más misiones Tsunade – decía serio –

– Bueno déjeme ver si tengo algunas para ti – decía Tsunade mientras buscaba en los papeles de misiones – tengo 5 de rango D y 5 C – decía Tsunade viendo los papeles en su mano –

– ¡Perfecto Tsunade tomo esas! – decía entusiasmado Eliécer mientras tomaba los papeles y los revisaba – la de rango D las termino hoy y las de rango C como son fuera de la aldea, seguro me va a llevar un par de días – decía serio Eliécer –

– Bueno si eso era todo te puedes retirar – decía serie Tsunade – y Eliécer kun...

– ¿Si Tsunade? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer quien se encontraba frente de la puerta del despacho –

– Me alegra mucho que estés aquí – dijo feliz Tsunade –

Eliécer mientras se retiraba, el estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos

– "No por mucho Tsunade" – pensaba serio Eliécer –

– ¿**Siempre vas hacer eso Gaki? **– preguntaba curioso Kyubi

– "Si Kyubi, será lo mejor para todos" – decía decidido Eliécer –

– **No creo que sea así Gaki, pero son tus decisiones **– decía serio Kyubi echándose a dormir – **"Solo espero que no te arrepientas de nada Eliécer" **– pensaba adormilado Kyubi –

Han pasado varios días antes desde que Eliécer se fue de la aldea a cumplir con sus misiones, justamente después de 3 días aparecía Eliécer en la entrada principal. Iba en camino para la torre Hokage para darle el informe a Tsunade,cuando se topó a Nana en la calle.

– ¡Hola Eliécer kun! – saludaba alegre Nana –

– Ah hola Nana – decía indiferente Eliécer –

– "Ahora sin el chan" – pensaba triste Nana – Eliécer kun ¿dónde has estado? – preguntaba curiosa Nana –

– Haciendo misiones fuera de la aldea – decía serio Eliécer – ahora tengo que ir a la torre Hokage a dar el informe – decía Eliécer mientras seguía su camino –

Nana al ver que Eliécer ya no era como antes se puso triste.

– "Creo que esta enojado conmigo, por pedirle algo egoísta de mi parte" – pensaba Nana mientras que una lágrima recorría su mejilla –

Tsunade estaba preocupada por la noticia que le habían dado los chunnis de que Sasuke había huido de la aldea en busca de más poder, en esos momentos había mandado a llamar a Shikamaru para contarle de la misión para traer a Sasuke

– Bueno Shikamaru esta va ser tu primera misión como chunnin – decía seria Tsunade –

– Bueno por lo menos ocupo a varios Jounnins para eso – decía serio Shikamaru –

– Lo siento mucho, pero todos los jounnins y chunnins están haciendo misiones fuera de la aldea, para levantar la economía – explicaba seria Tsunade – por lo tanto vas a tener que llevar a 5 de los mejores gennins

Justamente cuando hablaba Tsunade con Shikamaru habían tocado la puerta del despacho

– "Ahora ¿quién será?" – pensaba cansada Tsunade – adelante

– Disculpe que la moleste Tsunade vengo a entregarle el informe de las misiones que me dio – decía amable Eliécer –

– ¡Que bueno que estas aquí! – decía aliviada Tsunade –

– ¿Para qué me ocupaba? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer –

– Pues veras, Uchiha Sasuke ha escapado de la aldea, entonces se va hacer un grupo de rescate con Shikamaru de líder, entonces ocupaba 5 personas además de él para ser el grupo y tu vas a hacer uno de esos – explicaba seria Tsunade –

– Mmm..., pero de todas maneras Tsunade voy a irme a entrenar fuera de la aldea por algunos años – respondía serio Eliécer ignorando lo que le había dicho Tsunade –

– Pero primero tienes que ir a la misión – decía negociando Tsunade –

– Yo no pienso participar en la búsqueda de Sasuke – decía serio Eliécer – y por otro lado no te estoy pidiendo permiso solo te aviso de lo que voy hacer – decía aun más serio Eliécer –

– ¡No puedes irte así como así, es una orden para que vayas a esa misión! – decía enfadada Tsunade –

– Con su permiso Tsunade – decía Eliécer ignorando lo que decía Tsunade –

– Si te vas de aquí de voy a poner como ninja renegado – decía seria Tsunade jugando su ultima carta –

– Has lo que tengas que hacer – decía Eliécer mientras se retiraba del despacho –

Shikamaru estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Eliécer, no lo veía en días y ahora lo ve así, ciertamente Eliécer tramaba algo, pero lo dejó pasar por la misión de Sasuke.

Eliécer iba rumbo a su departamento a descansar ya que el día siguiente iba a ir de la aldea, ya en departamento Eliécer hablo al aire.

– Ya sé que me has seguido hasta aquí Jiraiya sensei – decía cansado Eliécer –

Y por una de las ventanas aparece Jiraiya serio.

– ¿Por qué te negaste ir y por qué te quieres ir? – preguntaba serio el Gamma Sannin –

– Porque me da igual si el Uchiha se pierde con Orochimaru y porque tengo que entrenar libremente el poder que tengo – decía serio Eliécer –

– Pero llegar a eso extremos para que Tsunade te diga que te va poner como ninja renegado – decía un poco molesto Jiraiya –

– La verdad es que no me importa ya que con el poder de él, voy a crear una técnica para hacer un portal y volver a mi mundo – decía cansado Eliécer –

– Bueno es tu decisión, pero yo creo que esta mal – decía Jiraiya retirándose del apartamento dejando solo Eliécer –

– No seria la primera vez que haga algo mal – decía nostálgico Eliécer mientras se iba a duchar –

Durante el transcurso del día se escucho en toda la aldea que la misión para traer de vuelta a Sasuke había fallado, la mayoría de los integrantes de la búsqueda estaban hospitalizados, menos Shikamaru. Él se lamentaba por traer a Neji, Chouji, Kiba y Naruto graves de la misión, todos se decepcionaron de eso, pero el padre de Shikamaru, Shikako, le había dado palabras de aliento.

Eliécer al caminar un rato por la aldea escucho esto, así que se dirigió al hospital, todos estaban estables, pero el fue a la habitación de Naruto para saludarlo, pero antes de entrar, escucho la conversación entre Jiraiya y Naruto.

– Naruto te voy a entrenar por un tiempo fuera de la aldea, pero con una condición – decía serio Jiraiya –

– ¿Cuál Ero-sennin? – preguntaba curioso Naruto –

– Que no vuelvas a buscar a Sasuke – respondía serio Jiraiya –

– Pero ¿Por qué Ero-sennin? – preguntaba sorprendido Naruto –

– No quiero que pases lo mismo que yo – decía triste – yo una vez traté de traer de vuelta a mi amigo que se fue, pero no pude porque era un tonto – decía triste Jiraiya –

Naruto al escuchar eso se entristeció también.

– Por eso Naruto no quiero que lo busques, porque seria tonto de tu parte – decía serio Jiraiya –

– Si para ir de entrenamiento contigo tengo que dejar de buscar a Sasuke, prefiero ser un tonto que quiere a sus amigos y que quiere traer de vuelta a su mejor amigo, si eso es tonto que así sea – decía con determinación Naruto –

Jiraiya se sorprendió, ya que le hizo recordar a un pupilo anterior que Naruto, Eliécer.

Flashback

Estaba Jiraiya entrenando con Eliécer de 9 años, en un campo abierto, se podía ver Eliécer en el suelo cansado y Jiraiya de pie.

– Vamos Gaki, si sigues teniendo esa idea tuya de ir de vuelta a tu mundo es ser tonto, ya que no hay ningún jutsu que haga eso – decía serio Jiraiya –

Eliécer al escuchar eso, se fue poniendo poco a poco de pie mientras decía.

– Si quiero regresar a mi mundo voy a buscar un jutsu que haga eso, si no entrenaré mucho hasta desfallecer tratando de crear ese jutsu, si eso es tonto, prefiero ser un tonto por toda la vida creyendo eso y si tengo que ser un tonto por eso que así sea – decía con determinación Eliécer cuando estaba de pie –

Jiraiya se sorprendió de las palabras de Eliécer

– Bueno Gaki tienes que respaldar tus palabras con acciones, así que ponte en guardia – decía orgulloso Jiraiya mientras iba atacar a Eliécer –

Eliécer se puso en guardia y también ataco.

Fin de Flashback

– Bueno Naruto has lo que quieras – se fue Jiraiya de la habitación –

Naruto siguió descansando después de hablar con Jiraiya, pero alguien toco la puerta

– Pasé – dijo cansado Naruto –

– Hola Naruto – decía sonriendo Eliécer –

– Eliécer gracias por venir – decía feliz Naruto –

– Solo venia a saludarte y haber como estabas – decía serio Eliécer –

– Pues no estoy ni mal ni bien jajaja – decía riendo Naruto –

– Naruto tengo algo que decirte – decía serio Eliécer –

– ¿Qué es? – preguntaba serio Naruto –

– Me voy de la aldea a entrenar – decía serio Eliécer –

Naruto no lo podía creer, su otro amigo se iba de la aldea, veía que poco a poco sus mejores amigos se alejaban de él.

– "¿por qué todos se tienen que ir? ¿por qué no se pueden quedar aquí? ¿será que de nuevo creen que soy un demonio?" – pensaba triste Naruto –

– Naruto yo me tengo que ir a entrenar, en comparación de Sasuke yo no busco venganza y tú no eres un demonio, aunque tengas el Kyubi no Youko encerrado dentro de ti – decía Eliécer respondiendo a las preguntas de Naruto –

– Pero ¿co...cómo tu...? – preguntaba sorprendido Naruto –

– Te recuerdo que yo vi todo el ataque de Kyubi hace 12 años, pero tranquilo no le voy a decir a nadie – decía sonriendo Eliécer –

– Ya veo – decía aliviado Naruto – y ¿cuándo volverás?

– No lo sé, seguro cuando ya no tenga nada más que entrenar o quedar satisfecho con mi entrenamiento – decía rascándose detrás de la cabeza Eliécer –

– Comprendo – dijo en susurro Naruto – entonces que tengas un buen viaje durante tu entrenamiento ya que después de que vaya a entrenar con Ero-Sennin voy a volverme fuerte para luchar contra ti y traer a Sasuke – decía con determinación Naruto –

– Entonces hasta la próxima Naruto – decía Eliécer saliendo de la habitación no si antes decir – haz le caso a Jiraiya sensei Naruto –

– ¿Jiraiya sensei? – preguntaba Naruto viendo la puerta por donde había salido Eliécer –

Eliécer se dirigía al la puerta principal de la aldea para irse a entrenar, pero en la entrada se encontró con Tsunade y con ella su ayudante Shizune.

– ¿Así que viniste a detenerme no Tsunade? – decía arrogante Eliécer –

– Pues te equivocas, yo solo vengo a darte este permiso, que dice que te puedes ir de la aldea por 3 años – decía seria Tsunade mientras le entregaba el papel –

– Con ¿qué 3 tres años? – decía serio Eliécer mientras agarraba el permiso –

– Si y si no vuelves dentro de 3 años, yo misma te voy a buscar para traerte a golpes – decía amenazante Tsunade –

– Jajajaja de acuerdo Tsunade – decía riendo Eliécer –

Ya Eliécer se iba pasando a la par de Tsunade cuando le dijo algo en el oído que la sorprendió

– Pero tal vez que nos veamos sea la ultima Bachan – dijo en susurro Eliécer antes de desaparecer de la aldea –

Tsunade se volteo para ver detrás de ella pero no había nada.

– **Y ¿cuándo sera la ultima vez que la veas Gaki? **– preguntaba Kyubi en el interior de Eliécer –

– "Cuando Pein ataque la aldea, ese va ser la ultima vez que vea la aldea, este mundo y a ti Kyubi" – pensaba serio Eliécer mientras saltaba de rama en rama sin ninguna dirección –

– **Ya veo mocoso **– decía bostezando Kyubi – **"pero no será la ultima vez que me veas Eliécer kun" **– pensaba Kyubi con una sonrisa –

Fin del capitulo 9


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

¡4 años después! El ataque de Pain y un nuevo mundo

Han pasado 4 años desde que Eliécer se fue de la aldea ha entrenar. En Konoha los tiempos de paz se terminaba, la muerte de uno de los shinobis más grandes afectó a la aldea, en el despacho de la Hokage estaban reunidos, Kakashi, Tsunade, Sakura y unos de los sapos del monte myobokuzan llamado Fukasaku.

Estaban de la espera de que llegara Naruto para contarle la triste historia de la muerte de Jiraiya, justo en ese momento alguien tocaba la puerta del despacho.

– Pasé – decía triste Tsunade –

– ¿Para qué me llamabas Oba chan? – preguntaba ansioso Naruto –

– Pues veraz Naruto... – trataba de buscar las palabras Tsunade para hablar suavemente a Naruto –

– Yo me hago a cargo Tsunade – decía serio el viejo sapo –

Tsunade solo movía la cabeza en signo de afirmación.

– Naruto chan por lo que hemos estado reunidos es para hablarte acerca de algo – decía serio Fukasaku –

– ¿Qué es lo que me tienen que decir? – preguntaba curioso Naruto –

– Que Jiraiya chan murió en combate – decía triste el sapo –

– ¿Qué Ero sennin murió? Debes estar bromeando – dijo incrédulo Naruto –

– No es una broma muchacho – dijo serio – él fue a una misión en a amegakure no sato, porque había oído rumores de que ahí se encontraba el líder de Akatsuki, desgraciadamente fue así, el líder se llamaba Pain – explico serio Fukasaku –

Naruto no lo creía, su sensei, que era como un padre para él había muerto, él quería llorar pero un sentimiento que remplazó a ese crecía dentro de él, ese sentimiento era la venganza, quería matar a Pain.

– "Maldición, quiero vengar a Ero sennin" – pensaba molesto Naruto –

– Lo único que mando Jiraiya chan a Konoha antes de morir fue uno de los 6 cuerpos, un shinobi de amegakure y el código que escribió en mi espalda antes de morir – dijo triste el viejo sapo –

– ¿Y no hay más indicios de ese sujeto Fukasaku sama? – preguntaba serio Kakashi –

– Lamentablemente no, él único que descubrió todo fue Jiraiya chan, pero fue demasiado tarde – dijo serio Fukasaku –

– Él shinobi de amegakure fue llevado a Ibiki para que lo interrogara y el cuerpo que nos mandó Jiraiya sama fue llevado a una sala de autopsia para revelar que secretos tiene, con Shizune sempai a cargo por lo menos va a durar unas semanas – explicaba seria Sakura –

– Entonces voy a decirle a Shizune onechan que se deprisa – dijo serio Naruto llamando la atención de todos que estaba a punto de irse, pero Sakura lo detiene agarrándole el brazo –

– Espera Naruto, no voy a dejar que molestes a Shizune sempai – dijo molesta Sakura –

– Suéltame Sakura – decía Naruto soltándose del agarre de Sakura – yo quiero saber como es ese sujeto llamado Pain para vengar a Ero sennin – decía serio Naruto –

– "No, no puede ser, Naruto va a tomar el mismo camino que él" – pensó sorprendida Sakura –

– Pero Naruto ¿Por qué quieres matar a Pain? – decía seria Tsunade –

– Porque Ero sennin, era como un padre para mí – decía triste – no voy a dejar que la muerte de Ero sennin quedé así –

– Pero con el nivel que tienes no podrás derrotarlo, ni Jiraiya sama pudo – decía preocupado Kakashi –

– Entonces entrenaré mucho más día y noche, no me importa si quedó inconsciente entrenando – decía decidido Naruto –

Fukasaku se le ocurrió una idea que podría ayudar a Naruto en su entrenamiento

– Naruto chan,¿quieres hacerte más fuerte para derrotar a Pain? – preguntaba el sapo –

– Si – dijo en forma de susurro Naruto –

– Púes, yo sé como hacerte fuerte y tal vez puedas derrotarlo, ven conmigo y yo te entrenare como lo hice con Jiraiya chan – decía serio el sapo –

– ¿Tú entrenaste a Ero sennin? – preguntaba sorprendido Naruto –

– Si y si tu quieres te entrenaré igual que a él –

– Acepto, ¿cuándo nos vamos? – decía Naruto sin pensarlo 2 veces –

– Mañana en la puertas de Konoha – decía el sapo sonriendo –

– De acuerdo mañana lo veo entonces – decía Naruto mientras salia del despacho con una sonrisa –

– Bueno Tsunade sama me retiro – decía perezoso Kakashi –

Mientras que en otro lugar alejado de Konoha, en una gran valle rodeado de montañas, se podía ver a un sujeto descansando después de un gran entrenamiento, con la ropa sucia y rota,

– "Un mes más y ya tendré la técnica lista" – pesaba el sujeto y en la cara se le formaba una sonrisa de satisfacción –

Al día siguiente en Konoha, Naruto se despedía de Tsunade y Sakura que estaban en la entrada principal de Konoha, para ver al rubio y al sapo desaparecer con un Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu

echo por uno de los sapos en el monte myobokuzan.

– Maestra cree ¿qué Naruto pueda vencer a Pain? – preguntaba curiosa Sakura –

– Tenemos que creer en el Sakura, ya que él el ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente – decía con una sonrisa Tsunade –

Sakura también debía en creer en él, después de todo no era la primera vez que la sorprende.

Ha pasado un mes desde que Naruto se fue a entrenar, pero en Konoha, estaba bajo ataque por el líder de Akatsuki, Pein, estaban los 6 cuerpos destrozando todo a su paso, ningún ninja podía detenerlos, Tsunade baja la situación en la que se encontraba mando a llamar a Naruto, para que apoyara a sus camaradas, mientras tanto se aparece Pein frente a Tsunade y sus Ambus.

– ¿¡Así qué tu eres Pain! – gritaba enfadada Tsunade – ¿¡Qué vienes hacer aquí!

– Solo dime donde esta el jinchuuriki del Kyubi – preguntaba serio uno de los cuerpos de Pain (Yahiko) –

– Nunca te lo vamos a decir – decía seria Tsunade –

En ese momento Pain cerraba los ojos, le estaba llegando información de unos de sus cuerpos sobre la localización de Naruto

– Ya eso no importa, ya se que Uzumaki Naruto esta en el monte Myobokuzan – decía serio Pein –

Esto a Tsunade lo sorprendió de gran manera, ya que nadie se lo iba a decir

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntaba preocupada Tsunade –

– Le saqué a esta información a tu pupila, creo que se llamaba Shizune – decía divertido Pein –

– ¿¡QUÉ LE HICISTE A SHIZUNE DESGRACIADO! – decía realmente enfadada Tsunade –

– Nada solo que...la maté – decía serio Pein –

Tsunade no se lo creía, pero cuando lo iba a atacar Pein dijo algo que la desconcertó.

– Sientes el dolor, eso no es nada a todo lo que yo he sentido, pero pronto toda la aldea de Konoha lo sentirá – decía mientras se elevaba por el aire y comenzaba a dirigirse al centro de la aldea.

Tsunade al ver esto comenzó a perseguirlo, pero era inútil ya cuando Pein se situó en el centro de la aldea, comenzó a ordenar a los demás cuerpos junto con Konan, que se alejaran de la aldea, ya cuando estaba listo comenzó hablar Tsunade.

– Pein ¿qué pretendes hacer? – decía seria Tsunade mirando al cielo donde estaba Pein –

– Su aldea durante al ultima gran guerra ninja, destruyó a mi familia, ahora van a sentir un poco de mi dolor. – decía serio Pain –

– "¿Qué pretende hacer este sujeto?" – pensaba preocupada Tsunade –

Antes de que todo continuara, solo se escucharon unas palabras salir de la boca de Pein.

– ¡Shinra Tenzei! – gritaba Pein –

Y alrededor de Pein se creo una una esfera que comenzó a destruir todo el centro de la aldea, levantando polvo, pedazos de las construcciones se desbordaban de la aldea, y en el centro de la aldea se podía apreciar un gran hoya que solo se encontraba Pein, pero justo en ese momento llega Naruto acompañado de Fukasaku, Gamabunta, Gamakichi, Gamaken y Gamahiro, y poco después se les une Shima la esposa de Fukasaku a la pelea.

– ¿dónde...estamos? – preguntaba desconcertado Naruto –

– En Konoha muchacho – decía Fukasaku preocupado –

– Pero que yo sepa, Konoha no es un desierto – decía serio Naruto mientras observaba alrededor –

– Fije te ahí muy bien muchacho – decía Fukasaku señalando a un punto que solo se veía nubes –

Naruto se quedo observado ese punto por un tiempo, hasta que el polvo se disipó y vio las montaña con los rostros de los Hokages, esto lo dejo incrédulo, estaba en Konoha, pero estaba destruida.

– ¿Quién demonios hizo esto? – decía enfadado Naruto –

Pero antes de que alguien le respondiera esa pregunta, alguien parecía estar hablando con otra persona.

– Maldito no te perdonare que hallas destruido la aldea de mi abuelo – se escuchaba enfadada esa voz –

Naruto volvió a ver y era Tsunade y al frente de ella los 6 cuerpos de Pein.

– Obachan, ¿por qué no mejor de vas a tomar un poco de té? – decía una voz a sus espaldas que Tsunade fácilmente reconoció –

– Na..Naruto – decía en susurro –

– Tu debes ser el maldito que mató a Ero Sennin – decía serio Naruto viendo al cuerpo de Yahiko –

– Esto me facilito el trabajo jinchuuriki del Kyubi no Youko, Uzumaki Naruto – decía Pein – entregada por la buenas, o sera una experiencia muy dolorosa para ti – decía serio –

– Maldito, voy hacerte pagar por lo que has hecho – decía serio – Gamakishi lleva a Tsunade obachan en un lugar seguro – ordenaba Naruto –

– De acuerdo déjelo en mis manos – decía serio Gamakishi, recogiendo a Tsunade y saltando hacia un lugar seguro –

– Cuento contigo...– dijo Naruto en susurro – bien te voy a eliminar – decía serio Naruto saltando hacia los 6 cuerpos de los Pein.–

(De ahí en adelante pasa todo igual, Naruto derrota a los 5 cuerpos, matan a Fukasaku, llega Hinata a tratar de recatar a Naruto pero hay un cambio)

Hinata estaba en el suelo tratando de sacar una de las estacas que le puso Pein a Naruto, el de las manos, pero Pein le mandaba un golpe pero justo en ese momento se podía observar en cámara lenta, una capa de viajero y sombrero de color rojo, que detenía el golpe de Pein, esto sorprendió a todos, tanto como los que estaban en el campo de batalla, como los que estaban observando desde lejos.

– Fiiuu un poco más y no llego – decía despreocupado el extraño que había llegado –

– ¿Quién diablos eres tú? – decía molesto Pein –

– Yo no sabia que se le podían lastimar a las kunoichis y más a las bellas – decía el extraño hacia Pein, pero Hinata se puso roja, como un tomate –

Justo termino de decir esto golpeo con tanta fuerza a Pein que lo mando a volar y chocaba con todo a su paso hasta que se alejó a unos cientos des metros.

– Bien Naruto es hora de quitarte esas estacas – decía contento el extraño –

– "Pero ¿quién diablos es este sujeto?" – preguntaba preocupado Naruto –

La misma preguntaba rondaba en las cabezas que estaban viendo a ese sujeto, pero cuando Naruto le iba a preguntar, este se quito la capa y el sombrero, revelando que era nada más ni nada menos que Eliécer, estaba cambiado, tenia la misma estatura que tenia antes de viajar a ese mundo, vestía una una camisa color rojo vino, unos pantalones color azul oscuro, y unas botas de color negro.

– Tanto tiempo Naruto – decía sonriendo Eliécer –

Naruto se quedó asimilando lo que acaba de pasar y unas pocas lágrimas de alegría se salieron de sus ojos.

– Vamos, vamos Naruto, nadie ha muerto para que llores – decía calmado Eliécer mientras le quitaba todas las estacas sin el menor esfuerzo –

– Yo pensé que habías muerto, como hace años te habías ido – decía resentido Naruto –

– No pasa nada, aquí me tienes, pero es por corto tiempo, ya que debo de darte algo que por derecho es tuyo – decía serio Eliécer –

– ¿Por derecho es mio, ha que te refieres? – preguntaba confundido Naruto –

– Te devuelvo a Kyubi – dijo como si nada Eliécer, como si estuviera hablando del clima –

– ¿Ah Kyubi? – preguntaba confundido – pero si ya lo tengo aquí adentro – decía agarrándose el estomago –

– Púes no, lo que tienes es una parte, solo te pasé un poco de chakra del Kyubi cuando eras pequeño, pero no tengo mucho tiempo que Kyubi te lo explique, ahora quiero que me mires a los ojo – decía serio Eliécer –

Naruto le hizo caso, lo vio a los ojos por un gran rato, pero no pasaba nada, cuando lo cerro y volvió abrir no estaba en el mundo real, estaba en unos túneles, conocidos a él.

– Pe..pero...¿que demonios...? – decía sorprendido Naruto –

– Por aquí Naruto sígueme – decía apareciendo Eliécer y llevándolo a un lugar en especial –

Siguieron corriendo hasta que se toparon con la jaula del Kyubi, este hecho sorprendió grandemente a Naruto, ya que este Kyubi era más grande que él que tenia encerrado dentro de él.

– Bien Naruto debes de relajarte no pensar en, poner tu mente en blanco, como cuando estabas entrenando para el modo sennin, y cuando te diga ahora, quiero que bajes todo tu chakra al mínimo ¿entiendes? – preguntaba serio Eliécer. –

Naruto solo afirmo con la cabeza e hizo todo lo que le dijo Eliécer, este se volteo y vio a Kyubi para verlo una ultima vez, las palabras sobraban, no había nada que decir, eran compañeros de lucha desde mucho tiempo y ya sabían como pensaba el otro, solo movieron las cabezas y Eliécer comenzó a reunir todo el chakra del Kyubi y al mismo tiempo realizaba una seria de sellos con las manos.

– ¡Ahora Naruto! – gritaba Eliécer terminando los sellos

En el mundo real Pein se estaba levantando, poco a poco de los escombros, viendo en dirección hacia donde se situaba Eliécer, Hinata y Naruto, pero lo que le pareció raro es que no hacían ningún movimiento, solo la Hyuuga que parecía estar igual que él, confundido pero cuando se comenzó a dirigir hacia ellos, una onda expansiva de chakra golpeaba todo alrededor de ellos, se podía ver claramente un chakra rojo como la sangre saliendo del cuerpo de Eliécer y este al mismo tiempo se metía en el de Naruto, duro poco tiempo este sucedo, ya cuando todo se calmo, se podía ver alrededor de ellos un cráter no de gran profundidad.

– Listo Naruto, quiero que te encargues de proteger a la aldea ya que yo no podré – decía sonriente Eliécer –

Naruto no entendía muy bien lo que decía Eliécer, pero sintió que tenia más poder, sus heridas habían sanado más rápidamente que lo normal.

– Bien Naruto sigue tu lucha, ya que ahora si podrás vencer y usa este poder solo, para la paz, nunca para las venganzas – dijo con una media sonrisa – estoy orgulloso de ti, deposito en ti las esperanzas de que puedas hacer el deseo de Jiraiya sensei – dijo con orgullo Eliécer –

Naruto al ver esto se sorprendió, ya que se le pareció a Jiraiya, cuando le dijo eso la primera vez que lo escucho, así que con este poder y confianza se fue directo hacia Pein para eliminarlo, lo sacó de lo que quedaba de la aldea para poder seguir la pelea sin lastimar a nadie.

– Bien creo que debo de irme – decía para si mismo Eliécer –

– Ano...eto...¿a dónde vas Eliécer? – preguntaba con curiosidad la chica de los ojos perlas –

– Creo que voy para donde pertenezco – dijo con una sonrisa, parecida al del Uzumaki –

Al decir esto Eliécer, se volteo para dirección contraria y comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos con las manos, hasta que expulso gran cantidad de chakra, hacia adelante creando un portal, parecido al que él había cruzado.

– Bueno Hinata me despides de todos, sayonara – decía sonriente pasando por el portal y tras de él este se cerraba –

Hinata se quedo confundida pensando en lo que acaba de pasar, hasta que se sorprendió con la idea que tuvo, pero era descabellada "¿Quién va a pensar de que Eliécer no es de este mundo?" despejo su pensamiento, con otro.

Nuestro protagonista seguía en el curso del portal hasta que vio un final y este una luz y después lo único que sintió fue un gran golpe en la cabeza.

– ¡Dolor...dolor...dolor! – gritaba Eliécer sobándose la cabeza para calmar el dolor –

Después de eso Eliécer se levanto poco a poco, y vio a su alrededor, se podía ver un gran campo verde, con algunas casas, a lo lejos y unas vías de tren, él cielo azul con algunas nubes blancas, una brisa refrescante soplaba y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un camino, más bien estaba en un pequeño pueblo.

– "Bien...¿DONDÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY?" – pensaba exasperado Eliécer –

– Oye tú ¿quién eres? ¿Saliste de la puerta? – se escuchaba una voz detrás de Eliécer algo familiar –

– "Se me parece familiar esa voz" – pensaba Eliécer mientras se volteaba a ver la voz proveniente –

Eliécer se sorprendió mucho, no había caído en el mundo de él, había caído en otro mundo, pero nunca creyó caer en este mundo.

– Tu...tu..tu..eres – decía tartamudeando de la sorpresa Eliécer –

– Oye responde ¿quién diablos eres? – decía este cada vez con menos paciencia –

– ¡No puede ser tu eres Edward Elric, entonces vine al mundo de los Alquimistas! – decía incrédulo Eliécer –

– ¿Ah? – estaba confundido Edward Elric –

Fin del Capitulo 10


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

De nuevo a mi mundo. El peligro se acerca.

Han pasado 32 años que Eliécer ha estado viajando de mundo, en mundo, en este momento se encuentra en el mundo de Zero no Tsukaima, despidiéndose de Saito, Louise y de los demás.

– Bueno Saito, Loise, nos vemos – decía despidiéndose cansado Eliécer –

Eliécer no había cambiado nada, era igual de joven tenia la apariencia de un joven de 17 años, solo que esta vez esta vestido con una camisa manga corta blanca, pantalones color café y unas botas negras, esto a Eliécer le había sorprendido que los demás envejecían menos él, pero cuando anduvo en el mundo de Dragón ball, el padre de Bulma, le explico que él al no ser de ninguno de los mundos que ha conocido, él no se sometía el tiempo de envejez, pero su cerebro si maduraba y obtenía sabiduría, Eliécer solo podía envejecer en el mundo de él, pero volviendo a donde se encontraba Eliécer, se había despedido de todos y comenzó una serie de sellos con las manos, y poder crear el portal para viajar.

– "Será la ultima vez que lo hago, si caigo en mi mundo bien y si no también" – pensaba negativamente Eliécer mientras cruzaba el portal –

Los demás que se encontraban ahí vieron como Eliécer se metía por el portal y este se cerraba detrás de él, al ver esto Louise, una joven, de estatura pequeña, cabello largo color rosa, al igual que sus ojos le pregunta a su compañero.

– Ne Saito, ¿por qué no te fuiste con Eliécer? – preguntaba curiosa Louise –

– Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero no me sirve, ya que Eliécer me contó que él ha estado viajando por 32 años, por otros mundos aparte de este, así que lo más probable es que no hubiera caído en mi mundo – decía desanimado Saito –

Louise solo se le quedó viendo a Saito, y se quedó pensativa.

Mientras que nuestro protagonista seguía viajando por el portal, hasta que vio una luz enceguecedora, el por reflejo cerró los ojos, pero cuando comenzó a sentir la lluvia sobre él, este abrió los ojos, lo que vio no lo creyó.

– "Esos edificios, esta calle, este lugar..." – pensaba sorprendido Eliécer – ¡HE VUELTO A MI MUNDO! – gritaba a todo pulmón Eliécer.

Siguió observando su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en un edificio cerca del colegio de él y pudo observar que había otro Eliécer, con el uniforme corriendo hacia la parada de buses

– ¿Qué raro si estoy en mi mundo, por qué hay otro yo? – decía pensante para si mismo –

Pero lo siguiente que vio lo sorprendió, vio como caía un rayo, se abría un portal y él otro Eliécer se acercaba y lo tocaba y este lo succionaba hacia el interior y escucho como el otro pedía ayuda, pero nadie lo podía ayudar, hasta que este desapareció y lo único que dejó fue su bolso del colegio, que era de color negro y con el logo de Full Metal Alchemist en rojo, Eliécer el que estaba observado se acerco al lugar recogió el bolso y le vino recuerdos de sus senseis Edward y Alphonse Elric.

Eliécer saco un pergamino de una de las bolsas del pantalón y puso el bolso ahí y comenzó una serie de sellos, para sellar dentro del pergamino el bolso, ya listo se dirigió al edificio en que estaba.

– "Me pregunto ¿cómo estará mi mamá y mis hermanos?" – se preguntó mentalmente Eliécer –

Antes de partir vio otra vez el lugar y desapareció del lugar en una nube de humo blanco.

Cuando apareció de nuevo ya estaba puerta de la casa de él, busco sus llaves para entrar y abrió la puerta y vio que nada había cambiado solo él, vio a su mamá y esta se le quedó vendo raro por el atuendo.

– ¿Y ésas ropas? – preguntaba la madre de Eliécer llamada Leticia –

Leticia era ya una señora que todavía no pasaba de los 50 años, tenia el cabello largo hasta por los hombros de color rojo, tenia piel morena y era baja de estatura.

Eliécer a ver su madre este se acerco a ella y la abrazo y comenzó a llorar, Leticia al ver a su hijo llorar se queda confundida.

– ¿Y ahora qué le pasó? – preguntó confusa Leticia –

– Hace 32 años que no te veo madre – decía llorando Eliécer –

– ¿32 años?, pero si nos vimos anoche – decía seria Leticia –

– Púes veras...– decía Eliécer empezando a contar la odisea que pasó para volver –

Eliécer le contó como empezó todo, el primer mundo que visito, los entrenamientos, la soledad, los otros mundos y los senseis que lo entrenaron y los amigos que hacia. Eliécer al terminar su historia, Leticia no le creía, más bien parecía que había enloquecido Eliécer.

– ¿Me crees verdad? – preguntaba preocupado Eliécer –

– Pues...la verdad...no – decía seria Leticia –

Eliécer al recibir aquella respuesta se cayo de espalda estilo anime, se recupero y le dijo.

– ¿Si te enseño algo que te conté en mi relato me creerás? – preguntaba confiado Eliécer –

Leticia solo afirmó con su cabeza y Eliécer al ver la respuesta comenzó a crear Kage Bunshins, luego cada uno de ellos hacia una cosa diferente, como eran 4, uno creo un rasengan, otro junto sus palmas y luego tocó el suelo y salió una figura de cerámica, otro manejaba una espada de grandes proporciones como si fuera una pluma y el ultimo comenzó a recitar un conjuro y salio fuego en sus dedos, al ver esto Leticia, no lo podía creer, su hijo le dijo la verdad y lo demostró con hechos.

– ¿Ahora, si me crees? – decían todos los Eliécer sonriendo –

– S-Si te cre-o hijo – apenas y podía hablar Leticia por la demostración de su hijo –

– A bueno, pero una pregunta – decía Eliécer serio –

– Di-dime – decía Leticia todavía sorprendida –

– ¿Qué fecha es hoy? – preguntaba serio Eliécer y Leticia al escuchar esa pregunta le cayó una gota detrás de la cabeza estilo anime –

–Pues hoy es 1 de julio, ¿por qué la pregunta hijo? – preguntaba curiosa Leticia –

– No, nada solo era para saber, me voy para mi habitación – decía serio Eliécer –

Eliécer al caminar por el pasillo llego a su habitación, abrió la puerta y vio como él lo recordaba, un cuarto no muy grande ni muy pequeño, con una armario, una cama, una mesa y unos muebles, las paredes eran de color celeste con el techo blanco, él se quito las botas, los pergaminos los saco de las bolsas y lo puso sobre la mesa se recostó en la cama y quedó profundamente dormido.

Cuando Eliécer abrió lo ojos, se sentía que todo había sido un sueño, uno muy largo, se levanto y bostezo, se levanto pero vio la mesa y vio sus cosas..

– "No era un sueño después de todo" – pensaba perezosamente Eliécer, pero escucho su estomago gruñir – pero primero a comer después a veo a ver que hago ahora –

Salio de la cama y vio que su mama y su hermana estaban apuradas haciendo algo.

– Heilyn ¿por qué están tanto apuro? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer a su hermana –

Heilyn era la tercera de los hermanos, era mayor que Eliécer, ella tenia 23 años, es de baja estatura, morena, tiene el cabello rubio, ojos color café y un poco gruesa.

– Fue ya erá hora de que se levantara – respondía Heilyn seria –

– ¿Por qué cuanto tiempo estuve durmiendo? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer –

– Pues como 5 días – decía despreocupada Heilyn –

– ¡5 días! – gritaba – entonces hoy es...6 – decía en susurro Eliécer –

– Y lo de tu pregunta es que estamos haciendo un regalo para la hija de Silvia – decía seria Leticia mientras hacia el regalo –

– ¿Silvia?¿Quién es? – preguntaba desconcertado Eliécer –

– La vecina del frente – decía Heilyn cansada como si Eliécer lo supiera –

– Púes la verdad no sé quien es ni me interesa – decía serio Eliécer – y mamá ¿qué hay de comer?

– Púes no sé hijo, busca en la cocina haber que encuentras – decía Leticia señalando la cocina –

Eliécer se fue a la cocina y devoró por completo todo lo que había, pero sabia que después lo repondría...de alguna forma, cuando salio de la cocina vio que ya no estaba su madre ni su hermana, ya estaban en la fiesta, por lo que Eliécer se volvió a ir a dormir.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Eliécer estaba en la casa, pero se sentía ahora fuera de lugar, él se encontraba en el techo de la casa cerca de jardín recostado viendo las nubes pasar.

– Ya sé porque Shikamaru se ponía a ver las nubes, es relajante – decía nostálgico Eliécer –

– ¡Eliécer! – llamaba la hermana de Eliécer

– ¿Qué sucede Heilyn? – preguntaba serio Eliécer

– Me contó Silvia que su hija va a ir al parque de diversiones – decía contenta Heilyn –

– Ajá ¿y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? – preguntaba cansado Eliécer –

– Púes que tu vas a ir – decía sonriente Heilyn –

– ¿Disculpa? – decía incrédulo Eliécer alzando una ceja –

– Que tu vas a ir, puedes invitar a un amigo tuyo si quieres – decía Heilyn molestándose por la actitud de Eliécer –

– No me interesa ir – decía Eliécer concentrándose de nuevo en las nubes –

– No importa si te interesa ir o no, pero tu vas y punto – decía enojada Heilyn dándose media vuelta para meterse de nuevo en la casa –

– "Que molesto tener que ir y me imagino que es menor que yo, voy a ser de niñero" – pensaba molesto Eliécer –

Al día siguiente Eliécer junto con las hijas de Silvia, fueron al parque de diversiones, no si antes esperar un poco a un amigo de Eliécer Ivan.

La hija mayor de Silvia se llamaba Alejandra, era un poco más pequeña que él, tenia el cabello negro no muy largo, de piel clara, ojos negros y complexión delgada, la hermana era menor que Alejandra, esta se llamaba María José, era un poco pequeña que Alejandra, era como ver a una versión pequeña de Alejandra. Luego tenemos a Ivan pero todo el mundo le decía Gagger, un apodo, era unos centímetros más pequeño que Eliécer, tenia el cabello negro y despeinado, era moreno, ojos negros y era uno de los amigos de confianza de Eliécer.

Cuando llegaron al parque de diversiones, todo iba de lo más bien, el cielo estaba despejado y las personas estaban disfrutando de las atracciones, pero después del medio día comenzó a llover muy duro, las personas se refugiaban otras les daba igual, Eliécer y compañía veían de salir de una atracción cuando hubo una explosión cerca de una de las atracciones, se sintió un leve temblor y se podía divisar una cortina de humo y lo siguiente que se escucho fue un gruñido de un animal, y entre el humo salieron unas colas rojas.

Esto a Eliécer lo impactó mucho ya que no creía ver a su compañero de peleas en su mundo y ya cuando se disperso el humo se podía ver un zorro gigante, destrozando todo con sus colas.

– **¿Quién de ustedes basuras me ha invocado en este lugar? **– decía el Kyubi con voz tétrica, más de una persona huía del lugar al escuchar su voz –

Como no tuvo respuesta iba a atacar una atracción, al ver esto Eliécer se fue a una velocidad vertiginosa para llegar a tiempo donde el Kyubi pensaba atacar.

– ¡Odama Rasengan! – gritaba Eliécer arremetiendo con la cola del Kyubi –

Kyubi se sorprendió mucho ya que alguien lo había atacado.

– **¿Quién eres Gaki? **– preguntaba molesto Kyubi –

– Kyubi ¿no te acuerdas de mi? – preguntaba consternado Eliécer –

– **No sé quien diablos eres, pero por atacarme ¡te voy a matar! **– decía gritando Kyubi molesto –

Eliécer que estaba situado en una azotea de un edificio esquivo saltando a otro lado antes de que la cola del zorro lo golpeara.

– "Mierda, no me reconoce"– pensaba angustiado Eliécer – "no creo que haya sido de otra dimensión" – pensaba Eliécer alejándose del parque, para que no lastimara a nadie el zorro

– **Maldito de atrevés de huir, te voy a matar **– decía realmente enojado Kyubi, persiguiendo a Eliécer –

Ya muy lejos del parque Eliécer se detuvo y podía ver como el zorro se acercaba poco a poco.

– "Tengo que hacer algo pero ¿qué?" – pensaba desesperado Eliécer – "creo que esto funcionara, pero como es magia, no sé si dará resultado, pero nada pierdo intentarlo" – pensaba decidido Eliécer –

Eliécer comenzó a recitar un conjuro, para la persona que escuchara a Eliécer en este momento diría que estaría loco, pero era un idioma diferente y unas palabras diferente, cuando ya estaba terminando el conjuro, alrededor del cuerpo de Eliécer se podía ver una luz amarilla y las prendas de Eliécer junto con el cabello de este, se movía como viento por el conjuro, ya cuando el Kyubi estaba cerca Eliécer ya estaba terminando el conjuro.

– "Esta listo, solo falta que el zorro se acerque un poco mas...ahora" – pensaba serio Eliécer – ¡Magia del vació: sello del demonio! – gritaba Eliécer –

El zorro se descuido, por su ira iba a ser encerrado, del cuerpo de Eliécer se creo un vació que lo estaba succionando poco a poco, ya nada podía hacer el zorro para salir de esta, poco a poco se metía una parte dentro del cuerpo de Eliécer, pero llego un punto que la mitad del cuerpo del zorro no podía ser succionado.

– "Como lo imagine el chakra es más poderoso que la magia, en ese caso.." – Eliécer creó un clon para que comenzara hacer una serie sellos de manos. Cuando el clon termino se podía ver alrededor del clon un chakra denso de color azul–

– ¡Arte de sellado: sello del destino! – gritaba el clon –

La otra parte del cuerpo del Kyubi era succionado hacia el clon y estaba dando resultado, poco a poco se podía ver que el zorro desaparecía dentro del cuerpo del clon y de Eliécer, cuando el clon termino de succionar la parte del Kyubi se le hizo un sello en el estomago, alzo un pulgar donde el original, Eliécer era lo mismo solo que no se le hizo el sello en el estomago, pero cuando él clon desapareció, Eliécer sintió una sensación de dolor en el cuerpo, en el estomago de Eliécer se podía ver el sello.

Este sello era parecido al que hizo Minato, pero este era un remolino pero arriba y abajo se podía ver una corona de rey y unas alas a la par de la corona, Eliécer casi se desmaya del dolor que sentía, pero poco a poco se iba quitando esa sensación hasta que desapareció, Eliécer estaba jadeando, pero feliz, más tarde tendría que hablar con el zorro y sus amigos, ahora era momento de reparar el daño que hizo el zorro.

Eliécer se fue al parque de nuevo, Ivan y los demás lo vieron y se acercaron para hablar pero Eliécer junto las palmas de las manos y luego tocó el suelo y comenzó a reconstruir todo lo que estaba dañado, hasta que todo había quedado como nuevo.

– Siempre lo he dicho, esto de la alquimia siempre ayuda – decía contento Eliécer mientras se limpiaba el sudor con el brazo derecho –

Los amigos de Eliécer estaban sorprendido, pero el que más estaba era Ivan o Gagger como lo llamaba Eliécer.

– Bien Gagger después te cuento en privado jejeje – decía Eliécer esbozando una sonrisa –

Mientras tanto en una cueva se podía apreciar a varias siluetas en la oscuridad, unas eran más altas que las demás pero había una pequeña que era el que estaba hablando

– ¿Cómo van los preparativos para atacar al reciente jinchuuriki del zorro? – preguntaba con una voz siniestra la silueta jefe –

– Todo va de acuerdo al plan jefe – decía serio otra silueta un poco más grande que el jefe –

– Bien, dentro de 6 días quiero que vayan por él ustedes dos, Itachi y Kizame – ordenaba la sombra –

– Y por si acaso ustedes 2, si ven que Itachi y Kizame tiene problemas ustedes van apoyarlos –

– Le enseñare el dolor a esa basura – decía una sombra con los ojos en forma de círculos de color morado –

– Prepárense Pein, Konnan, por mientras voy a hacerle una visita a los Kages de las naciones elementales, quiero resultados, y si no los hay y los encuentro vivos yo mismo los mato y él resto esperen aquí a nuevas ordenes – decía la sombra que se estaba alejando del lugar –

– Como usted ordene Madara sama – decían todas las sombras inclinándose

Fin del Capitulo 11


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

¡Akatsukis a la vista! ¿El frío Eliécer?

Ya había pasado una semana del incidente del parque, era lunes, Eliécer tenia que ir al colegio, tenia sueño y pereza ya que tenia que ver a todos los compañeros que eran muy molestos, se levanto, se metió en la ducha que duro 30 min, salio se vistió con el uniforme gris, desayuno, le lavo los dientes y se fue al colegio, pero solo hacia falta 15 min para entrar, pero a él no le preocupaba ya que se fue saltando por los tejados de las casas.

Faltando 5 min para entrar llego Eliécer serio y sin cansarse, vio a todos los alumno de ahí y se dirigió a la clase de él, era matemáticas y le daba pereza estar en esa clase, ya dentro se encontró con Gagger.

– ¿Qué Gagger todo bien? – decía Eliécer con pereza –

– Ehh si, ¿se recuerda la conversación pendiente entre usted y yo? – preguntaba ansioso Gagger –

– Es cierto ni me acordaba – respondía Eliécer con una mano detrás de la cabeza –

A Gagger le salio una gota estilo anime detrás de la cabeza.

– Bueno – dijo Eliécer serio – ¿qué quieres saber? –

– Mmm ¿cómo es que usted puede hacer alquimia? – preguntaba curioso Gagger –

– Primero le tenía que contar todo del principio hasta cuando viaje al mundo de Full metal, así que esto paso... – Eliécer le comenzó a contar a Gagger todo sobre el mundo de Naruto –

– Y cuando me levante me sorprendí mucho ya que no estaba aquí sino en un campo y alguien me hablo por detrás mio y cuando me voltee era Edward – contaba Eliécer con los ojos cerrados –

Cuando Eliécer hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos, le salio una gota detrás de la cabeza, viendo a Gagger con cara de niño cuando le cuentan un cuento, en otras palabras estaba ilusionado.

– Cof cof.. bueno retomando la historia después de eso – decía Eliécer serio –

Flashback

– Eee...entonces todavía no estoy en mi mundo – decía Eliécer que era más bien una afirmación que una pregunta –

– Pero, aun así ¿quién eres tú? – preguntaba Edward desconfiado –

– Bueno ni modo, me llamo Eliécer Jiménez mucho gusto – se presentaba Eliécer con una sonrisa y extiendo la mano –

– Bueno ya sabes como me llamo, pero aun así lo voy a decir me llamo Edward Elric – decía Edward aceptando el apretón de manos –

– Ahora dime ¿no eres de por aquí verdad? – preguntaba curioso Edward –

– La verdad no vengo de otro mundo – decía tranquilo Eliécer como si se estuviera hablando del clima –

Esto a Edward le sorprendió demasiado, pensaba de que se trataba de una broma, una de mal gusto pensaba él.

– ¿Debes de estar bromeando verdad? – preguntaba Edward incrédulo –

– Pues no, no estoy bromeando – decía serio Eliécer – y ya que estoy en este mundo voy aprovechar para aprender usar la alquimia – decía emocionado Eliécer –

Edward se le quedo viendo incrédulo por lo que acaba de escuchar. Después de ese día Eliécer se había quedado viviendo con Edward y Winry, ya que no tenia a donde ir, Edward le había enseñado usar la alquimia, pero no era el método que quería Eliécer ya que él, quería usarla con las manos no con dibujos que a él le salían muy mal.

Después de meses de eso, Eliécer estaba investigando como hacer alquimia, ese día era un día con mucho calor, no había llovido en días y el estaba entrenando al apartado de el pueblo, Eliécer estaba el bosque cercano descansando, pero era tanto que quedo dormido, cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió ver el lugar donde estaba, estaba al frente de la jaula donde anterior mente estaba Kyubi, pero ahora estaba vacía.

A esto Eliécer se puso un poco triste ya que no tenia a su compañero para analizar las cosas bien, en eso que estaba viendo la jaula vacía, algo le llamo la atención, era una puerta de la mitad del tamaño de la jaula del Kyubi, nada más que en vez de un sello, tenia un circulo de transmutación.

– ¿Qué raro que sera esa puerta? – se preguntaba Eliécer dirigiéndose a la puerta y abiendola –

Cuando la abrió y vio lo que ocultaba adentro se sorprendió un poco, ya que se lo imaginaba, una habitación con todo el conocimiento de la Alquimia que él a aprendido en este tiempo.

– Ya me lo imaginaba, yo pensé que era otra cosa – decía decepcionado Eliécer –

– "Veamos, si para hacer la Alquimia con las manos se ocupa una transmutación humana, pero yo no quiero hacer eso – pensaba un poco asustado Eliécer – pero si dibujo los círculos para hacer la alquimia en las paredes de aquí ¿que pasara?" – se preguntaba Eliécer –

Así Eliécer comenzó a dibujar lo mejor que podía los círculos de alquimia en las 4 paredes de la habitación, en el techo del lugar y en el luego, ya cuando todo estaba dibujado y listo Eliécer junto las palmas y tocó el piso, de inmediato todos los dibujos se comenzaron a iluminar todo la habitación, después de eso Eliécer abrió los ojos y se encontraba en el bosque.

– "Bueno creo que en teoría debería de funcionar, probemos" – pensaba emocionado Eliécer –

Hizo lo mismo que en la habitación, junto las palmas y toco el suelo, de inmediato salio una lanza del suelo que Eliécer sujeto. Eliécer no lo creía lo había hecho, de inmediato comenzó a saltar de la emoción por todos lados y gritar por la emoción, los gritos se escuchaban hasta el pueblo.

– ¿Quién estará gritando Ed? – preguntaba curiosa Winry –

– Me imagino que Eliécer porque ya puede dibujar bien los círculos de transmutación jajaja – decía burlona mente Ed –

Winry lo regaño, pero a Ed no le importo y a los 10 min se podía ver corriendo Eliécer con dirección a donde estaban ellos.

– Eliécer ¿qué ocurre que estas tan emocionado? – preguntaba curioso Ed –

– A púes mira por ti mismo – decía Eliécer con una sonrisa arrogante –

Junto las palmas de la manos como si estuviera orando, después toco el suelo con las palmas abiertas y se hizo la transmutación y salio una lanza de donde Eliécer tenia las manos.

Al ver esto, Edward se quedo sorprendido, ya que según en sus experiencia alguien tenia que hacer una transmutación humana para poder hacer lo que Eliécer hizo, Edward se estaba temiendo lo peor.

– E.E..Eliécer ¿co..mo hiciste eso? – preguntaba Edward entre sorprendido y con miedo –

– Esto fácil, nada más entre en mi sub-conciente y puse círculos de transmutación por todos lados y junte las palmas de las manos y listo solo es esto – decía feliz Eliécer – ¿que pensaste que había hecho una transmutación humana?

– Ehh pues la verdad...no JAJAJA – decía Edward rascándose la cabeza y reía nervioso –

A Eliécer y a Winry pacieron cara de "no te creo" y con una gota detrás de la cabeza.

Fin de Flashback

– Y así pude hacer alquimia – decía orgulloso Eliécer de su logro –

Gagger estaba sorprendido, es más si había algo más que la sorpresa pues esa era la cara que tenia, ya que esa historia era fascinante, ya que era verdadera, por el día del parque, que ataco el zorro y él lo encerró.

– Pero dime Eliécer, ¿por cuantos años viajaste por las dimensiones? – preguntaba curioso Gagger –

– Etto...déjeme pensar – decía Eliécer poniendo una mano en la barbilla – pues 32 años.

A Gagger casi se le desmonta la quijada por esa información ya que no creía que hubiera sido tantos años, pero lo que le dijo Eliécer casi se cae de la silla del salón.

– 32 años viajando 16 años en que me quede en el mundo de Naruto y los 17 que tenia cuando me fui, mi mente es de un hombre de 65 años – decía Eliécer sonriendo –

Gagger no lo creía, pero algo notaba a Eliécer diferente en el parque y ahora que lo estaba viendo, se veía como una persona madura, para la edad que tenia Eliécer.

Después de contarle una parte de la historia a Gagger, Eliécer se quedo dormido en la clase de matemáticas, la profesora se dio cuenta, lo regaño y lo mando a la pizarra para que tratara de hacer el ejercicio ya que la idea de ella era humillarlo para que se fuera a sentar, pero cual fue la sorpresa de la clase y de la profesora, que Eliécer lo había resuelto como si fuera un simple ejerció de primaria, se fue a sentar y siguió durmiendo.

Mientras que eso sucedía con Eliécer, donde Naruto era un problema, ya en la torre Hokage estaban reunidos los jefes de los Clanes, la Hokage y a la par se encontraba Shizune y algunos shinobis, entre esos estaban, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Guy, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Yamato, Sai, Lee, Nana ,Tenten, Neji y Chouji.

– Hokage-sama ¿para que nos a reunido? – preguntaba Kakashi serio –

– Los he reunido aquí porque, desde la pelea de Madara contra Konnan en amegakure no sato, no había movimientos de por parte de él... – decía seria Tsunade con las manos entrelazadas, mientras todos afirmaban con la cabeza – hasta ahora.

Lo ultimo que dijo sorprendió a todos ya que pensaban que el todavía no podría hacer movimientos algunos, después de la batalla que tuvo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir Oba-chan? – preguntaba serio Naruto –

– Pues que nos ha llegado información de que Madara reunió unos pergaminos antiguos para poder ir a diferentes dimensiones – decía seria Tsunade –

– ¿Cómo lo que hizo Eliécer cuando se fue? – preguntaba Hinata seria –

– Algo así, nada más que Madara fue a una solo dimensión en particular – dijo Tsunade y se podían escuchar susurros de todos –

– A ¿cuál fue Godaime-sama? – preguntaba Shukaku preocupado –

– A la de Eliécer, el motivo nadie lo sabe, pero si sabemos el lugar en donde hizo el jutsu – decía Tsunade mientras le caí una gota de sudor por la frente –

Con lo ultimo todos se preocuparon, ya que no sabían que motivos tendrían en ese mundo, tal vez para buscar poder pensaban algunos, otros para matar a Eliécer y otros pensamientos más hasta que alguien hablo.

– ¿Dónde fue Godaime-sama?– preguntaba Hiashi serio como siempre –

– Fue en Amegakure no sato, por lo tanto, algunos Shinobis de aquí van a ir en una misión de rango S – muchos se sorprendieron por lo dicho – nuestra misión es buscar a Madara, encontrar el portal y también buscar los motivo que tiene – termino de decir Tsunade seria –

– ¿Por qué "nuestra" misión Tsunade-sama? – preguntaba sorprendido Yamato –

– Fácil yo voy con ustedes, por lo tanto Shizune quedas a cargo de la aldea durante mi ausencia – todos estaban sorprendido más de la cuenta – mañana partimos a primera hora por la puerta principal de Konoha – dicho esto Tsunade se retiro, después todos se iban retirando poco a poco dejando solo el lugar –

Ya afuera la generación de Naruto junto con sus senseis iban hablando de lo sucedido.

– Me pregunto ¿que buscara Madara en el mundo de Eliécer? – preguntaba Nana preocupada –

– No sabemos Nana, lo único que podemos hacer ir y buscar a Madara – decía serio Kakashi –

– Lo otro lo que me pregunto es ¿cómo será el mundo de Eliécer y si ahí sirven ramen? – preguntaba muy serio Naruto –

A todos se le salio una gota detrás de la cabeza por lo ultimo que dijo el rubio. Pero poco duro porque todos se reían ya que tal vez sea lo ultima vez que puedan reír después de la misión y la pelea que pronto tendrán.

Mientras eso pasaba, con Eliécer salia para poder ir a comer algo, ya que era la hora de almuerzo, todos estaban hablando mal de Eliécer ya que ahora no reía, no mostraba la calidez de antes, muchos pensaban "¿Dónde estará el Eliécer que estaba con nosotros antes de salir de vacaciones?".

Justo cuando Eliécer había salido del colegio alguien lo llamo.

– Eliécer ¿dónde va? – preguntaba un sujeto maso menos de la edad de Eliécer, pelo un poco largo, llegándole al cuello, color café, de tes blanca y un extraño color de ojos era como un azul pero en el centro los tenia de color café – .

– Pues voy a la panadería Johnny , haber que me compro , aunque en realidad no tengo hambre– decía Eliécer volviéndolo a ver –

– Entonces acompaña me a calentar el Almuerzo – pedía Johnny –

Pero cuando Eliécer iba a contestar Kyubi le hablo.

– Gaki, tenemos problemas – decía serio Kyubi –

– "¿Qué pasa Kyubi?" – preguntaba serio Eliécer –

– Siento 2 chakras poderosos que se dirigen hacia aquí a gran velocidad – decía preocupado Kyubi –

Pero cuando Eliécer le iba a responder alguien le hablo a lo lejos.

– Eliécer ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos? – decía una voz en forma seria –

Eliécer comenzó a buscarlos con la mirada hasta que vio encima de unos de los techos 2 sombras, por la culpa del sol no podía ver claramente, pero cuando se acostumbró los reconoció, Eliécer se sorprendió pero no lo demostró solo pregunto.

– Itachi ¿no deberías estar muerto a manos de Sasuke? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer –

– A ese Itachi te refieres – decía Itachi saltando del edificio para quedar al frente de Eliécer – ese si murió a manos de Sasuke –

Esto Eliécer lo confundió ya que era muy raro que hablara de él en tercera persona.

– "¿Por qué hablara de otro Itachi? – pensaba confundido Eliécer – si este no es el Itachi que murió entonces..."

– Lo trajeron del pasado seguro antes de morir a manos de Sasuke – completaba Kyubi el pensamiento de Eliécer –

Itachi al ver la cara de Eliécer se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba.

– Así ¿qué te diste cuenta enseguida no Eliécer-kun? – decía Itachi en vez de ser una pregunta estaba afirmando –

– Itachi-san dejemos de palabras hay que capturarlo para sacarle el Kyubi – decía la otra sombra que era nada más ni nada menos que Kizame –

Eliécer al verlo no se sorprendió ya que sabia que este Kizame era del presente.

– Bueno si quieren capturarme..– decía Eliécer mientras se quitaba el bolso y se lo tiraba a Johnny para que lo sostuviera – entonces ¿que esperan una invitación acaso? – decía provocándolos para la pelea.

Apenas dijo esto Kizame se lanzo al ataque, lo iba a partir en dos con la samaheda, pero algo detuvo el golpe, esto a Kizame junto con Itachi junto con los demás alumnos los sorprendió, detuvo el ataque solo con una Kunai, ese fue un error por parte de Kizame ya que Eliécer le había dado un patada a la quijada y salio volando destruyendo en su camino varios árboles.

– ¡Todos los estudiantes huyan de aquí si no quieran morir en medio de esta batalla! – gritaba Eliécer mientras que todos los estudiantes huían del lugar dejando solo ellos tres– Bien Itachi puedes pelear libremente.

– Hmp siempre preocupándote por los demás – decía Itachi haciendo una serie de sellos que Eliécer reconoció – Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu –

Eliécer veía el jutsu que se le acercaba pero lo esquivo dando un gran salto, pero no se percato de que Kizame lo esperaba y le dio un golpe en la espalda que mando a Eliécer al suelo, pero dio una pirueta en aire y caía de pie.

– ¿Seguimos en calentamiento o combatimos enserio? – decía Eliécer cerrando los ojos –

– Itachi-san parece que vamos a tener que pelear enserio – decía Kizame quitándole las vendas a Samaheda –

– Por lo visto así sera – dijo Itachi activando el Mangekyō Sharingan –

– Já esto sera divertido entonces – decía Eliécer abriendo los ojos con el Mangekyō Sharingan activado –

Esto sorprendió a Kizame ya que él no sabia nada que Eliécer tuviera el Sharingan y más el Mangekyō, pero algo se le hizo familiar la forma del Mangekyō era igual que la de Itachi.

– Así que aprendiste a usar mi Sharingan felicidades – decía Itachi con una sonrisa de medio lado –

– No gracias a ti por dármelos ¡Amaterasu! – gritaba Eliécer mientras que de los ojos de él salio un fuego negro hacia Kizame pero este lo pudo esquivar con dificultad –

Kizame estaba sorprendido pero fue a ataque con Samaheda nuevamente, pero lo que él no sabia era que estaba en un Genjutsu que había hecho Eliécer.

Afuera del Genjutsu estaba Eliécer pelando con Itachi.

– Katon: Housenka no jutsu – decía Itachi mientras que de la boca de él salia varias bolas de fuego que iban contra Eliécer –

– Suiton: Suijinheki – decía Eliécer mientras que al frente de él salia una barrera de agua que lo protegía –

– Es cuestión de tiempo mi querido Itachi de que te quedes sin chakra – decía serio Eliécer –

– Tu también te vas a quedar sin chakra – decía igualmente serio Itachi –

– Pues la verdad aunque me quede sin chakra aunque lo dudo, te puedo vencer aun así sin necesidad de chakra – decía muy confiado Eliécer mientras hacia una serie de sellos muy rápidos que a Itachi apenas podía ver gracias con el Sharingan – Fuuon: Jūha Shō – decía Eliécer mientras que salia de las manos unas series de vientos que cortaban todo a su paso –

Itachi no podía esquivarlo ya que no había tiempo. Se podía ver una explosión cerca y Eliécer estaba confiado de que Itachi había muerto, pero al disiparse el humo pudo ver a Itachi siendo protegido por Susanoo, esto a Eliécer no le gusto para nada.

– "Mierda yo pensaba que iba a morir en ese ataque ahora activo a Susanoo, pero esa técnica es de doble filo, puede proteger al usurario pero consume demasiada chakra así que..." – alguien lo interrunpía pero Eliécer mostraba una sonrisa arrogante –

– Usa mi chakra para gastar el de él – decía el Rey de los Bijuus con una sonrisa siniestra –

Eliécer que estaba herido, la ropa sucia y manchada con la sangre de él mismo, tenia varias costilla rotas, tenia varios cortes en varias partes de su cuerpo, mientras que Itachi estaba peor, sus ojos estaban sangrando, lo que tenia de ropa esta igual o peor que la de Eliécer, estaba ensangrentado y su chakra esta ya llegando al limite.

– "Mierda no pensé usar al Susanoo, pero no tenia otra opción era morir con la técnica destructiva de Eliécer-kun o usar esto" – pensaba Itachi mientras que jadeaba con dificultad –

Mientras que Eliécer comenzó a formarse alrededor de él el manto del zorro, tenia 2 colas detrás de su espalda, el aspecto de Eliécer cambio drasticamente, sus pupilas se alargaron como si fuera las de un zorro o un gato, en sus ojos también se podían apreciar el Sharingan con 3 aspas, en sus mejillas le salieron 3 marcas en cada lado como en forma de bigotes, sus uñas crecieron un poco más y sus labios eran negros como los del zorro y tenia una voz profunda como la del Kyubi.

– Veamos Itachi ¿quién aguantara más? ¡Tu usando el Susanoo o yo con el Kyubi! – decía Eliécer con una voz profunda que hasta el Shinigami le diera escalofríos.

– "Maldita sea no voy a aguantar tanto – pensaba preocupado Itachi – y ese estúpido de Kizame todavía esta en el Genjutsu de Eliécer y no puede salir creo que tendré..." no pudo pensar porque Eliécer lo había sacado de los pensamientos.

– ¡tajū Kage Bunshin no jutsu! – gritaba Eliécer mientras hacia con sus dedos una cruz y salia cientos de Eliécer con el manto del Kyubi –

Todos atacaban a Itachi que a duras penas resistía con el Susanoo, pero gracias a esta técnica destruía poco a poco todos los clones, después de un rato destruyo a todo los clones pero no había señal del original, busco por todos lado pero no lo encontró.

– Maldición ¿dónde estará? – preguntaba angustiado Itachi –

– Aquí estoy – se escuchaba una voz que salia del suelo –

Itachi volvía a ver y vio que el suelo se movía saliendo un puño que se dirija hacia la quijada de Itachi, este no lo pudo esquivar y lo recibió de lleno y lo mando a volar para atrás cayendo al suelo sin moverse, mientras que el Susanoo se iba desasiendo.

Itachi no se podía mover ya que con el golpe y el uso del jutsu no tenia casi chakra

– ¿Cómo pudiste entrar? – pregunto Itachi cansado –

– Fácil, protegía de todos los lados, menos por la tierra – decía Eliécer con una sonrisa de antaño – ahora si Itachi puedes unirte al lado de los buenos, ya que Kizame esta sin chakra.

Itachi dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba Kizame y este yacía en el suelo inconsciente. Itachi dio una sonrisa y volvió a ver el cielo azul.

– Esta bien Eliécer-kun me uno a ti – decía Itachi cansado –

Eliécer estaba sonriendo y le iba hablar hasta que alguien lo interrumpió.

– Itachi así ¿que nos estas traicionando? eso se paga con la muerte – decía alguien que estaba de espaldas de Eliécer –

Eliécer al voltear se sorprendió mucho al ver a varios sujetos.

– Así ¿qué viniste a ver que pasaba no? – decía Eliécer más serio de lo normal –

– Vine para llevarte Jinchuuriki del Kyubi no Youko, Jiménez Eliécer – decía el sujeto del centro con los ojos cerrados mientras lo abría poco a poco –

– Entonces vas a morir aquí mismo usuario de Rin'negan, Pain como te hacer llamar no Nagato – decía Eliécer mientras volvía activar el Mangekyō Sharingan y ver como Pain Yahiko abría los ojos y verlo directamente.

Fin del Capitulo 12


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

¡La muerte definitiva de Pein! ¿El destino de Eliécer?

Pein al ver el Mangekyō Sharingan se asombró, ya que no pensaba que Eliécer lo tuviera ni mucho menos que fueran los mismos que los ojos de Itachi.

Pero justo cuando iba a preguntar, apenas pudo escapar de un salto el golpe cargado de chakra puro al estilo de Tsunade por parte de Eliécer, gracias a unos de los otros 5 cuerpos que tiene ya que los 6 cuerpos comparten el rango de visión.

– Veo que eres fuerte Eliécer – decía serio Pein – pero eso no es suficiente para derrotar a un Dios como yo –

– Tsk se me olvidaba que compartían el rango de visión – decía Eliécer saliendo del cráter producido por él – pero si fueras un Dios ¿por qué uno de tus cuerpos esta sangrando? – preguntaba Eliécer con una sonrisa arrogante –

Pein se fijo que uno de los otros 5 cuerpos estaba muerto, más bien calcinado por un ataque Katon, pero la pregunta que se hacia era ¿en qué momento?, pero se fijo al lado derecho escondido entre los pocos arboles que estaban ahí en el Liceo se encontraba un Kage Bunshin, por lo tanto dedujo que era el Kage que había hecho la técnica Katon.

Pein mandó todos los cuerpos atacar a Eliécer.

– "Mierda esto cada vez se pone feo"– pensaba preocupado Eliécer –

– **Gaki, vas a tener que usar mi chakra para poder pelear, porque por lo visto no sabes usar el Sennin Mode, que usa el otro humano, pero lo que él no puede es usar al 100% mi chakra como tú **– decía entre serio y orgulloso el Kyubi – **¡Así que USA MI CHAKRA!**

Eliécer hizo una media sonrisa y cerró los ojos, esto a Pein lo confundió un poco pero no le importo iba a seguir con el ataque, pero cuando Eliécer abrió los ojos ya no eran los de ojos del Sharingan, era los del Kyubi y de un solo golpe sacó 3 de sus 9 colas y se fue directo al ataqué, mientras que el original estaba peleando el clon, comenzó hacer una serie de sellos que al final pronuncio.

– ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! – decía el clon en un susurro –

De pronto cuando toco la palma abierta en el suelo salio una pequeña cortina de humo, para después dar paso a Fukasaku y este se sorprendió mucho al verlo.

– Tanto tiempo Eliécer-chan – decía el viejo sapo feliz –

– SI mucho Pa, me alegra que este bien – decía el clon con una sonrisa – pero ahora no es momento de saludar quiero que mire ahí – decía el clon señalando a un lugar en especifico –

Fukasaku volteo a ver, para luego quedarse sorprendido, ya que el Eliécer original estaba peleando con 4 cuerpos de Pein, el sapo se quedo sin habla, pero se quedo más sorprendido al ver el original con el manto del zorro y 3 colas detrás de él, este se volteo hacia el clon para luego preguntarle.

– ¿Por qué tienes el manto del Kyubi? – preguntaba el sapo sorprendido –

– A eso es una historia larga, pero luego te cuento, Pa me podrías decir ¿como hizo Madara para venir a mi mundo? – preguntaba más serio de lo normal el Clon –

– Por lo que me dijo Tsunade-chan fue que encontró unos pergaminos antiguos que tenían un jutsu para poder viajar a diferentes dimensiones – decía Fukasaku con una mano en la barba –

– Ya veo – decía pensante el clon – así ¿que me imagino que un grupo de Konoha va a ir hacia el portal y venir detrás de Madara o me equivoco? – decía el serio el Clon –

– Estas en lo correcto, ya que los que vienen son...– pero no pudo continuar ya que hubo una explosión que lo distrajo y volteo a ver la lucha, para luego sorprenderse ya que había derrotado a 2 Pein partidos por la mitad, se le podían ver las entrañas a los cuerpos, pero al original no le importo y siguió atacando –

– Bueno como te decía los que vienen son Tsunade y todos de tu generación cuando estuviste ahí – decía serio Fukasaku –

– Ya veo...Pa ocupo que me hagas un favor – pedía serio el Clon –

Fukasaku solo asintió con la cabeza en forma de afirmación.

– Quiero que le digas a todos que crucen el portal y que vengan aquí para que puedan dar soporte a los heridos, ya que sabes que el Pein que maneja la gravedad no ha peleado aun y el posee el Shinra Tenzei y podría destruir todo a un radio de 15 Km, por eso quiero que le digas que vengan – decía preocupado el clon por la seguridad de los civiles –

– De acuerdo Eliécer-chan le diré eso, pero hay un problema ¿cómo pueden venir ya que se que Madara uso esa técnica y no se perdió en las otras dimensiones, pero ellos se perderán? – preguntaba preocupado el sapo –

En eso el clon se puso a pensar, pero luego de un rato le vino una idea y se corto el dedo para darle un poco de sangre al sapo que lo puso en un frasco pequeño.

El sapo entendió como debería de funcionar, ya que como Eliécer era de este mundo, entonces con la información que tenia en la sangre el portal los traería aquí en esta dimensión, luego de guardar el frasco se despidió del clon en una nube de humo para dirigirse con los de Konoha.

– "Espero que no tarden mucho ya que él jefe pronto destruirá los 2 restantes cuerpos antes de pelear con Pein Yahiko" – pensaba preocupado el clon antes de desaparecer –

Cuando al original le llegó la información del clon, este sonrió pero no duro mucho para poder esquivar un ataque de Pein que absorbe jutsus.

Mientras en Amegakure, el grupo de búsqueda del portal que había usado Madara no tenían muchos frutos.

– ¿Por qué todo el santo día tiene que lloverttebayo? – preguntaba cansado Naruto –

– Es por en el que se encuentra esta aldea Naruto – respondía Kakashi como siempre leyendo su libro –

Cuando Naruto iba a responder apareció Nana con la respiración agitada.

– ¿Qué pasa Nana? – pregunta un poco preocupado Kakashi –

– Lo encontramos – dijo Nana sonriente –

Solo con decirle eso Nana a los 2 ya sabían a que se refería, comenzaron a seguir a Nana, para luego adentrarse a un bosque y seguir el pasó, ya había pasado más de 40 minutos saltando de rama en rama hasta que llegaron al portal, ahí se encontraron con el resto del grupo, Kakashi y Naruto estaban impresionados ya que el radio de deforestación que ellos estaban era de 1 km, era increíble.

– Tsunade-sama,¿pudo encontrar los pergaminos? – preguntaba serio Kakashi –

– Si aquí los tengo – dijo enseñando 3 pergaminos – pero hay un problema

Esto a todos los sorprendió ya que pensaban que solo eran hacer el jutsu y listo pero no había algo más.

– El problema es que falta un objeto o algo de la dimensión de Eliécer y no lo tenemos – decía resignada Tsunade. –

Todos estaban preocupados, por Eliécer ya que si no iban ayudarlo lo más seguro es que iba a morir, todos ya se iban a ir del lugar hasta que alguien les hablo.

– Yo puedo ayudar con eso – decía una voz que era muy conocida para Naruto –

Todos voltearon a ver hacia detrás de ellos para ver una cortina de humo disiparse para ver después a Fukasaku con el frasco con la sangre de Eliécer.

– Pa, que bueno que viniste ayudarnos – decía un contento Naruto –

– No es nada Naruto-chan – decía el sapo contento – vengo a decirles que se apuren a llegar al mundo de Eliécer-chan – decía serio Fukasaku –

– ¿Por qué Fukasaku-sama que sucede en el mundo de Eliécer? – preguntaba preocupada Tsunade –

– Eliécer-chan esta peleando con Pein en estos momento – dijo serio Fukasaku –

Al escuchar esto los demás se quedaron sin habla, "¿cómo era posible que Eliécer estuviera peleando con Pein?" eso era lo que se preguntaban todos.

– ¿Cómo es posible eso Pa si Nagato murió al revivir a todos? – preguntaba preocupado Naruto –

– Eso no lo sé, la que tiene esa respuesta es Eliécer-chan, pero de todos modos hagan el jutsu le ponen la sangre que contiene este frasco y ya pueden ir donde Eliécer-chan para ayudarle – decía el sapo entregándole el frasco a Tsunade –

Tsunade agarra el frasco y comienza hacer una serie de sellos, duro un bastante ya que en total eran 12 sellos, pero cuando termino, comenzó abrirse un portal al frente de ellos y tenia un color gris dentro del portal, Tsunade se acerco abrió el frasco y hecho la sangre de Eliécer adentro del portal, el color que tenia paso de gris a rojo como el color de Kyubi, todos estaban listos para partir pero Fukasaku les dijo algo antes de partir.

– Cuando lleguen allá, Eliécer-chan me dijo que atendieran a los heridos ya que creo que solo el cuerpo de Pain que controla la gravedad queda y puede hacer esa técnica que hizo para destruir a Konoha, así que solo den soporte a los heridos – dijo serio Fukasaku –

– De acuerdo Fukasaku-sama y muchas gracias por todo – decía seria Tsunade antes de perderse en el portal –

– "El destino que tiene Eliécer-chan es solo para los que tienen una gran determinación y nunca rendirse, ya lo que le aguarda son luchas y tristezas – pensaba serio Fukasaku viendo como todos se iban por el portal – ya que tu eres el elegido "

Mientras todo eso sucedía, con Eliécer apenas había derrotado a otro cuerpo de Pein, ahora solo quedaba el Pain invocador y Pein Yahiko, se podía ver claramente el sitio ya todo estaba en ruinas, no había ningún civil cerca, ya que Eliécer había creado un millar de clones para alejar a los civiles de un radio de 15 km, ahora se le podía ver varias golpes más de los que tenia con la pelea contra Itachi, la ropa ahora solo le quedaba una parte de la camisa que usaba por debajo del uniforme, esta estaba destrozada del lado derecho dejando a la vista parte del pecho ensangrentado y el brazo, y el pantalón tenia varios huecos y varios rastros de sangre.

– "Maldición jamás pensé que este maldito fuera tan fuerte" – pensaba serio Eliécer – "por lo visto veo que tengo que usar una cola más, ¡bien vamos por la número 4! –

Justo cuando termino de pensar Eliécer comenzó a salir la cuarta cola y para no darle tiempo el Pein invocador comenzó hacer una serie de sellos para luego invocar un tipo rinoceronte con los ojos del Rin'negan que fue al ataque de Eliécer.

Justo en ese momento se abrió un portal en el mundo de Eliécer, cerca de la zona de lucha y de ahí aparecieron los shinobis de Konoha, la primera persona en hablar fue Nana.

– Miren ahí esta Eliécer-kun – decía preocupada Nana y señalando el lugar de la batalla –

Todos se fijaron para ver que Eliécer con 4 colas del Kyubi mandaba a volar la invocación creada por Pein y lanzaba un Raiton: Gian contra la invocación y explotaba, para luego volver a ver al Pein invocador lanzar un garra hecha de chakra del zorro lo atrapaba y lo apretó hasta hacerlo explotar dejando un charco de sangre y de órganos.

Los de Konoha estaban sorprendidos, primero ver a Eliécer con el manto del zorro, matar un invocación con una técnica Raiton y luego ver como hacia explotar un cuerpo con la garra de chakra.

– ¿Co...co..cómo es posible que Eliécer tenga tanta fuerza? – preguntaba incrédulo Kakashi –

Nadie supo responderle la pregunta a Kakashi, pero gracias a este Pein Yahiko se dio cuenta de su aparición.

– Más basuras aparecieron – decía Pein – es hora de que todos sufran –

Eliécer ya sabia que era así que fue lo más rápido que pudo para acercarse hacia los de Konoha para hacer Mokuton: Moku Jōhek y crear una barrera contra el poder de Pain, apenas le dio tiempo porque Pein ya había hecho su técnica.

– Mueran, ¡Shinra Tenzei! – gritaba Pein –

A lo lejos se podían ver un gran grupo de civiles que estaban lejos de la zona de batalla, entre ellos se podían ver los compañeros de clases de Eliécer.

– Oiga Gagger – llamaba Johnny –

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntaba serio Gagger –

– ¿Piensas que Eliécer pueda ganar? – preguntaba preocupado Johnny viendo como un rinoceronte era mandaba hacia el cielo y explotaba –

– ¿Quién sabe? – decía Gagger confiado –

Johnny al escuchar esto voltea a ver a Gagger con cara de confundido.

– Pero lo más seguro es que él no va a morir en esta batalla – decía Gagger viendo como una gran explosión era creada y arrasaba todo alrededor hasta expandirse y luego terminar dejando solo un gran cráter – Shinra Tensei – susurraba Gagger.

La zona de batalla ahora era un cráter y en medio se podía ver a Pein un poco agitado por el uso de chakra para poder usar el Shinra Tenzei.

Entre los escombros se podía ver movimiento y al levantarse un poco del suelo salio Eliécer con todos los de Konoha detrás de él.

– Fiiiuuu un poco más y no los puedo salvar – decía Eliécer limpiándose el sudor con el brazo izquierdo – ¿están todos bien? – preguntaba viendo atrás de él –

– Si estamos todos bien Eliécer – decía Tsunade con la ropa un poco sucia –

– Que bien, me imagino que Fukasaku les dijo lo que yo quería que hicieran ¿no? – preguntaba Eliécer serio –

– Si que fuéramos a ver a los civiles para ver como estaban – dijo cansada Tsunade –

Eliécer solamente sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de Tsunade, mientras que poco a poco los demás se acercaban a Eliécer para saludar, Nana estaba detrás de todos viendo a su Eliécer-kun lastimado pero no le molestaba para nada las heridas, Nana se le iba acercar pero Eliécer dijo algo.

– Bien vayan donde están todos los civiles deprisa, que si ustedes están aquí solo me estorban – decía ahora un muy serio Eliécer –

– Pero mocoso no creo que seas tan fuerte para derrotar tu solo a Pein déjanos ayudarte – decía enojada Tsunade –

– Si me ayudan solo serán un estorbo, me ayudan más viendo a los civiles – decía serio Eliécer mientras veía a Pein –

– Pero...– no pudo terminar de hablar Tsunade porque Eliécer lo interrumpió –

– ¡Ahora largo de aquí! – gritaba Eliécer enojado –

Todos se asustaron un poco por la sed de sangre que libero Eliécer por unos instantes, al grupo de Konoha no le toco más que irse de ahí y ver a los civiles, cuando estaban partiendo Nana dijo algo en susurro para ella.

– No mueras Eliécer-kun – dijo Nana en un susurro –

Pero ella se sorprendió cuando Eliécer le contesto.

– Tranquila Nana, todavía no puedo morir – dijo mientras se volteaba a verla con una sonrisa en la cara –

Al ver esto Nana se puso roja y se fue de ahí, Eliécer viendo que todos se habían ido del lugar se relajó salio por completo de los escombros y se acerco a Pein para preguntarle algo.

– Pein ¿qué busca Madara en mi? – preguntaba serio Eliécer–

– Lo que Madara busca en ti es tu poder – dijo tranquilo Pein –

– ¿Mi poder? – preguntaba confundido Eliécer –

– Ya basta de charlas es hora de que te derrote para llevarte con Madara – decía Pein para lanzarse contra Eliécer en una pelea de puro Taijutsu –

Era una pelea de muy alto Taijutsu, pero en este campo poco a poco Eliécer iba ganando terreno contra Pein ya que él estaba usando el manto del Kyubi con 6 colas para acabar con esto pronto, la mayoría de golpes que daba Pein eran esquivados por Eliécer y este le devolvía los golpes con el doble de fuerza, en el ultimo golpe Eliécer le dio una gran patada en el abdomen a Pein que lo mando disparado contra un edificio para terminar cayendo encima de Pein.

Pero de pronto comenzó a temblar y el suelo comenzó a elevarse en el aire junto con Eliécer pero este al ver la técnica, fue muy tarde fue encerrado en una gran esfera de rocas creada por Pein.

– Bien la captura del Kyubi esta completa gracias a mi Chibaku Tenzei – decía tranquilo Pein, con el traje de Akatsuki destruidas en la parte del tórax.

Mientras con los de Konoha ya habían llegado con los civiles para atender a los heridos, Naruto estaba viendo la pelea, cuando vio el Chibaku Tenzei de Pein.

– Hay que ayudar a Eliécer – decía Naruto a punto de irse –

Cuando ya iba a ir ayudar a Eliécer Nana lo detuvo poniéndose al frente de Naruto con los ojos tapados con el cabello.

– Pero¿qué haces Nana? Tengo que ir ayudar a Eliécer por favor quita... – Naruto no pudo seguir al ver una gotas que caían del rostro de Nana.

– ¿Cómo crees que me siento ahora mismo Naruto? – preguntaba Nana alzando la cabeza y dejándose ver que estaba llorando – a mi me gustaría ir ayudar a Eliécer-kun, pero hay que confiar en él – decía mientras volvía a ver la esfera de tierra en la que estaba encerrado Eliécer – yo se que él va a ganar –

– Nana...– dijo un Naruto muy sorprendido viendo a Nana –

Mientras eso pasaba todos tenían las esperanzas puestas en Eliécer.

Con Eliécer, este se encontraba tratando de salir pero no podía.

– ¡Mierda! – gritaba Eliécer mientras golpeaba un muro de tierra con la mano cerrada–

– **Tranquilo Gaki **– decía Kyubi tratando de calmar a Eliécer – **Solo hay una forma de salir de aquí **–

– "Lo sé pero va a dolerme mañana seguro si hago eso, pero ni modo" – pensaba un despreocupado Eliécer –

Afuera se podía ver un Pein tranquilo, pero se sorprendió al ver que la esfera de tierra iba quebrándose poco a poco.

– No puede ser – decía un sorprendido Pein – yo pensaba que mi Chibaku Tenzei podría atrapar a Eliécer, además ¿qué es esta exagerada cantidad de chakra? – se preguntaba preocupado Pain –

Se podía ver que la esfera de tierra se iba quebrando poco a poco hasta que esta callo del cielo, estrellando sé contra el suelo, no se podía ver nada por la cantidad de polvo cuando poco a poco se despejaba, se podía ver unas colas peludas rojas, unas garras y unos ojos rojos.

– **Ahora si Pein, vas a ver el verdadero dolor al pelear contra mi contra el Kyubi **– decía Eliécer transformado en el Kyubi –

Los demás estaban sorprendidos al ver al Kyubi pelear contra Pein.

– ¿Cómo rayos Eliécer tiene el Kyubi si él me lo pasó? – preguntaba confundido Naruto –

Nadie le respondió a Naruto solo Eliécer tenia la respuesta.

Mientras en la pelea, Pein iba ser derrotado, ya que ningún ataque le afectaba a Eliécer, Eliécer le pego con una de las colas para mandarlo volar y cuando ya estaba en la altura perfecto, comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de chakra en la punta de la nariz, para luego salir Eliécer disparado contra Pein con un Rasengan parecido al de Naruto, nada más que este erá de Katon en vez de ser de Fuuton.

– ¡Toma esto Pein Katon: Chou Rasengan! – gritaba Eliécer poniendo al frente el Rasengan. –

Pein al ver esto no pudo reaccionar ya que su cuerpo no le reaccionaba, lo único que pudo hacer es esperar el ataque, que le dio de lleno en el tórax mandándolo a volar más y calcinando se ya que era a tal grado de calor que no quedo nada de Pein solo el recuerdo.

Eliécer iba cayendo y aterrizaba en la cabeza de Kyubi.

– Kyubi ¿puedes decirme donde se encuentra Nagato? – preguntaba serio Eliécer –

– **Espera un momento Gaki **– decía Kyubi mientras cerraba los ojos y se encontraba en buscar a Nagato – **Ya lo encontré, él esta en esa montaña, la que tiene la cruz **– decía Kyubi mientras le señalaba con una cola –

– Bien Kyubi gracias, ahora ¿me podrías mandar ahí con todas tus fuerzas? – preguntaba serio Eliécer –

El Kyubi solo mandó a Eliécer volar en aquella dirección con una de sus colas. Después de hacer esto se encogió a un tamaño de un zorro normal, solo que con las 9 colas y se fue a ver a los civiles.

Mientras Eliécer en el aire comenzó a crear la técnica creada por Naruto el Fuuton: Rasenshuriken con una mano y poniéndole todo el chakra que le quedaba.

Naruto al ver esto se sorprendió ya que ni él puede hacer eso sin ya ayuda del Sennin Mode, los demás también se sorprendieron bastante hasta que alguien les hizo volver a la realidad.

– ¿**No hay heridos?** – preguntaba cansado Kyubi a los de Konoha –

Todos volvieron a ver a un zorro de color rojo y con 9 colas detrás de él, todos se sorprendieron más y todos los señalaban y tartamudeaban.

– "¿**Qué clase de personas son estas, tendré algo en la cara o algo, nunca me habían visto antes**?" – se preguntaba Kyubi con una gota detrás de la cabeza estilo anime –

Mientras que con Eliécer ya había terminado la técnica lo único que tenia que hacer era golpear la montaña para se fuera al diablo y así pasó la montaña se redujo a cenizas solo el recuerdo de que alguna vez la montaña existiera alguna vez y con la explosión se creo una gran ráfaga de viento, todos los civiles y los de Konoha se protegieron gracias a Yamato, se pudo escuchar que algo golpeaba la pared creada de madera y luego termino el viento.

Instantes antes de que Eliécer destruyera la montaña, se puede ver a un Nagato muy cansado por pelear con Eliécer usando los cuerpos, ya no tenia nada, ahora lo vital era mandar la información recogida de la batalla que tubo, con lo poco de chakra hizo una invocación y de el salio un perro pequeño de 3 cabezas y le dio un pergamino y desapareció.

– "Ahora Madara-sama podrá hacer un plan de respaldo y controlar a Alucard que esta sellado en ese castillo" – pensaba cansado Nagato por el uso excesivo de chakra –

Momentos después se puede apreciar a un Nagato partiéndose en pedazos por el rasengan.

Ya Yamato había desecho la técnica y se podía ver a un Eliécer sonriendo y con el pulgar levantado.

Todos estaban contentos porque no había muerto es esa explosión. Otros estaban llorando de la alegría.

– Baka por poco y mueres con esa técnica – decía una Tsunade abrazando a Eliécer –

– Tsunade no puedo respirar – decía un Eliécer que estaba poniéndose azul por el abrazo –

– ¡Ese es el poder de la juventud! – decía Guy con el pulgar levantado –

– Tiene razón Guy-sensei – decía muy animado Lee viendo a Guy –

Todos habían saludado a Eliécer que estaba en el suelo, poco a poco Eliécer se ponía de pie y se dirigía donde estaba Nana que estaba apartada del grupo con la cabeza agachada.

– Y ¿tú no me vas a felicitar Nana? – decía un maltrecho Eliécer pero conservando una sonrisa –

Y lo que recibió por parte de Nana fue una cachetada que le dejo toda la mejilla roja, Eliécer lo único que hizo fue tocarse la mejilla.

– Baka eso fue por irte sin más y por ponerte en peligro pero – decía Nana que abrazaba con fuerza a Eliécer – y esto es porque estas vivo y por volverte a ver –

Eliécer al principio cuando recibió la chateada quedo confundido ya que pensaba que era su amiga, pero después del abrazo quedo confundido, pero después pensó sus razones y también la abrazo.

Los civiles comenzaron a silvarles y a decirles que hacían una bonita pareja, pero ese bello momento tubo terminar gracias a Eliécer ya que su estomago gruño muy duro.

– Jejeje si es cierto no he comido nada desde hace unas horas, ¿no tienen algo de comer? – decía un Eliécer con una risa nerviosa y rascándose la cabeza –

Al escuchar esto todos comenzaron a reírse de las ocurrencias de su Héroe.

– Podrá tener una mente de un abuelo, pero aun se comporta como todo un adolescente – decía para si mismo Gagger con son sonrisa y viendo el cielo azul –

Mientras que en unas ruinas que se parecían a un castillo se podía ver a Madara y a Zetsu esperando la información de Nagato.

– Madara aquí esta la información de Nagato – decía Kabuto que tenia en sus manos un pergamino –

Madara lo tomó y lo leyó, después de un rato dejo de leer y comenzó a bajar las escaleras seguido de Zetsu y de Kabuto

– Madara-sama ¿qué vamos hacer ahora que Nagato murió a manos de Eliécer-kun? – Preguntaba curioso Kabuto –

– Después de esa pelea Eliécer quedo agotado, tardara un tiempo en que este al 100%, por ahora debemos confiar en que Sasuke capturé a la Vampiro para poder despertar a Alucard para hacerme de ese poder y así podre gobernar todos los universos. – decía serio Madara viendo lo que tenia al frente –

Al frente se podía ver una gran criatura con muchos tentáculos y con una cabeza alargada y forma de ovalo (tipo a las películas de Alíen) y durmiendo.

Mientras se podía ver a un Sasuke viendo una academia y con una foto en la mano, cuando levanto la vista vio a una chica de cabello color rosado largo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, con un uniforme verde claro y una falda color mostaza de cuadros, ojos de color esmeralda y con un rosario en su pecho.

– Hasta que por fin te encuentro Akashiya Moka – decía un Sasuke activando su Mangekyō Sharingan con forma de caleidoscopio y con una media sonrisa de arrogancia –

Fin del capitulo 13


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

¡Gagger y Johnny quieren luchar! ¿Cuál es la idea de Eliécer?

Pasado unas minutos después de la pelea que tuvo Eliécer contra Nagato, se podía ver lo que era antes una ciudad, ahora solo se podía ver ruinas, cráteres, incendios y el suelo devastado.

Nuestro héroe se encuentra comiendo y se encontraba terminando su décimo sexto paquete de ramen instantáneo mientras que todos los amigos de Eliécer tenían una gota detrás de la cabeza estilo anime.

– Qué problemático, este sujeto hasta le podría ganar a Naruto en un concurso de comer ramen – decía con pereza Shikamaru –

– Gracias por la comida, estuvo muy deliciosa – decía un satisfecho Eliécer –

Mientras se podía ver a un poco apartado del grupo a un Naruto llorando porque le habían quitado su preciado ramen.

– Ya no me quedó ramen para más tarde – decía Naruto casi llorando –

Mientras todos se reían, se podían ver también un poco apartado del grupo a Gagger y a Johnny hablando entre ellos, Eliécer volvió a ver a donde se encontraban y le entro la curiosidad de saber de que estaban hablando.

Se comenzó acercar poco a poco por la espalda de los 2 hasta que comenzó a escuchar la conversación.

– Johnny seria bueno tener poderes como Eliécer, ¿verdad? – decía pensante Gagger mientras volvía a ver a Johnny –

– Pues si pero, ¿como le haremos para tener esas habilidades? – decía serio igual de pensante que Gagger –

– Y Johnny ¿qué habilidad te gustaría tener? – preguntaba curioso Gagger –

– Mmm... déjeme pensar un poco – se ponía a pensar por un rato – como que pudiera tener como un poder para transformarme o algo parecido – respondía imaginándose a él mismo transformándose en algo – ¿y a ti?

– Mmm... pues que ser un guerrero y que tuviera una gran espada para matar a los enemigos – respondía con una cara de asesino en serie –

Los 2 se quedaron en sus pensamientos pero algo los asusto o más bien alguien.

– ¡Yo los puedo ayudar! – gritaba Eliécer –

Con este grito Johnny y Gagger se asustaron y casi les da un paro cardiaco, a ver esto Eliécer le dio mucha gracia.

– ¡Eso no es de reírse! – le gritaba Johnny enojado y con una vena en la cabeza –

– Va no tienes sentido del humor – decía Eliécer aun con burla – pero hablando enserio si quieren yo les puedo ayudar, ya que me hace falta como un tipo equipo para buscar a Madara.

Al escuchar esto los 2 amigos de Eliécer se alegraron enormemente y antes de decir algo más Eliécer, Johnny lo interrumpió.

– ¿Nos vas ayudar? – preguntaba desesperado Johnny –

– Si, pero...– no pudo hablar Eliécer por culpa de Johnny –

– Qué bien, ahora podre volar, hacer jutsus y de todo – mientras decía cada cosa haciendo poses raras –

Al ver esto Gagger le salio una gota detrás de la cabeza pensando ¿qué si este tipo era gay o algo por el estilo? Por las poses raras que hacia.

– Bueno, como les iba diciendo – no pudo por la culpa de Johnny y ya tenia una vena en la frente –

– Entonces, entonces, entonces..– iba a decir algo más pero Eliécer lo interrumpió –

– ¡Kyubi! – gritaba Eliécer hacia un lado –

Poco después se le acerco el zorro para ver por que lo llamaba Eliécer.

– ¿**Qué sucede Gaki**?– preguntaba curioso el Kyubi –

– ¿Qué si no te lo quieres comer? – preguntaba Eliécer con cara de cansado señalando a Johnny –

El zorro solo esbozo una sonrisa siniestra y se le acerco a Johnny (Kyubi todavía es pequeño)

– Qué lindo zorrito – decía contento Johnny mientras trataba de acariciarle la panza al zorro –

Grave error, ya que al Kyubi no le gustaba para nada eso y unos momentos después se puede ver al Kyubi corriendo detrás de Johnny para matarlo (Kyubi creció un poco al tamaño de Akamaru), en sí todo el mundo le salio una gota detrás de la cabeza al ver a Johnny corriendo por su vida.

– Bueno como te iba diciendo Gagger, yo los puedo llevar a ver a ciertas personas para que los entrenen en lo que quieran hacer – decía serio Eliécer ignorando los gritos de Johnny –

– Esta bien –decía Gagger pensativo – y..¿cuándo partimos?

Eliécer a ver a Gagger no podía haber escogido a mejor compañero.

– Si...¿cuándo partimos? – preguntaba Johnny acercándose a Eliécer con varias mordeduras y quemado por unos jutsus del Kyubi –

– Alisten todo y en la tarde partimos – decía Eliécer sonriendo –

– Esta bien – respondieron los 2 al unísono –

Eliécer se dio media vuelta para ir donde Tsunade para hablar un poco con ella.

– Eliécer ¿qué vas hacer ahora en adelante? – preguntaba seria Tsunade – si quieres puedes venir a Konoha con nosotros. – decía Tsunade sacando de sus bolsillos del abrigo una banda de con el símbolo de Konoha –

– Gracias Tsunade-bachan, pero me temo que todavía no puedo ir – respondía con una sonrisa Eliécer –

– Ya veo – decía Tsunade viendo el cielo –

– Tsunade te puedo pedir un favor – decía serio Eliécer –

– ¿De qué se trata? – preguntaba seria Tsunade –

– Era ver si aceptabas de nuevo a un shinobi a Konoha – respondía Eliécer viendo serio a Tsunade –

– Y ¿de quién se trata? – preguntaba Tsunade –

– Entonces lo tenias todo planeado,¿verdad Eliécer-kun? – decía una voz detrás de ellos –

Tsunade y Eliécer se voltearon a ver de quien era esa voz, Tsunade se sorprendió demasiado y Eliécer solo le sonrío.

– Jejeje digamos que sí – respondía Eliécer con una mano detrás de la cabeza –

– Pe..pero ¿no deberías estar muerto Itachi? – preguntaba sorprendida Tsunade –

Itachi iba a responder pero alguien lo había interrumpido.

– ¡Rasengan! – gritaba Naruto con la técnica en la mano –

Poco a poco se iba acercando a Itachi, pero este solo se volteo y le agarro la muñeca y le hizo que impactara el rasengan contra el suelo, haciendo un cráter.

– Veo que siempre impaciente Naruto-kun – decía Itachi con frialdad –

– Maldito...– respondía Naruto enojado –

– Ya es suficiente Naruto – dijo serio Eliécer –

Naruto solo volteo a ver a Eliécer y le iba a decir algo, pero solo al ver la mirada se quedo callado y volteo a ver al suelo.

– Naruto esto tiene una explicación, pero eso les contara Itachi del ¿por qué hizo la masacre de aquella noche? – decía tranquilo Eliécer –

– Tsk siempre dejándome todo el trabajo – decía Itachi resignado –

– Y por cierto Itachi ten – dijo Eliécer tirando una pequeña botella que Itachi atrapo en el aire –

Itachi se quedo viendo la botella y veía que era como un gotas para algo, voltio a ver a Eliécer y este estaba ya alejándose junto con Tsunade, Eliécer paro y volteo a ver a Itachi.

– Sirve para que no pierdas la luz de tus ojos – dijo Eliécer y volviendo a caminar con Tsunade a la par –

Itachi se impresionó con lo que le dijo y se dio cuenta de que Eliécer había usado mucho el Mangekyō Sharingan, pero en ningún momento le fallo la vista como a él.

Itachi se levanto y se fue con el resto del grupo de shinobis para contarle la historia, mientras que con Eliécer y Tsunade estos estaban hablando de un tema delicado...Madara.

– Ese maldito consiguió como viajar por las dimensiones – decía seria Tsunade – y no sabemos que es lo que va hacer ahora o donde se encuentra.

– Te entiendo y es por eso que déjeme lo a mi – respondía serio Eliécer – ya que voy a llevar a unos amigos a entrenar a otras dimensiones, mientras entrenan yo voy a recolectar información del paradero de ese bastardo –

– Ya veo – decía Tsunade con un deje de nostalgia –

Eliécer se dio cuenta del porque ella estaba así y era por la muerte de un pervertido escritor.

– Tsunade tranquila, ese pervertido no le gustaría que te viera triste – decía Eliécer con una sonrisa –

– Si tienes razón pero hay algo que no me queda claro – decía seria Tsunade –

– Y ¿qué cosa? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer –

– Pues ese pervertido ya murió hace mucho, pero lo raro es que hay nuevos libros de Icha Icha – decía Tsunade – seguro se lo dejo a herencia a alguien, pero no creo que a Kakashi ni mucho menos a Naruto, seguro se lo dejó a otro estudiante de él.

Eliécer al escuchar todo lo que estaba diciendo Tsunade se puso nervioso y comenzó a sudar mucho, así que comenzó alejarse de ella poco a poco para que no lo notara.

– Me pregunto si ¿ese pervertido tenia otro estudiante? – decía pensativa Tsunade –

– Si Ero-sennin tenia otro estudiante aparte de Nagato y de mí – decía Naruto apareciendo a la par de Tsunade –

– ¿Enserio y como se llama? – preguntaba curiosa Tsunade – "Haber Naruto dime quien es ese pervertido para matarlo"

– Si y es Eliécer – decía Naruto señalando a Eliécer –

Tsunade se voltio a ver a Eliécer con una aura asesina, pero cuando se dio cuenta Eliécer no estaba ahí, había desaparecido.

Con Eliécer este se encontraba cerca del centro de la ciudad junto las manos y toco el suelo con las palmas abiertas y salio una luz muy brillante y cuando desapareció se podía ver otra vez la cuidad reconstruida, gracias a la alquimia.

Ya cuando llegó la tarde ya los shinobis de Konoha se habían marchado para buscar pistas en el mundo de ellos, mientras que con el grupo de Eliécer no habían partido aun, ya que faltaba Johnny para que llegara.

– Esta tardando mucho Johnny – decía impaciente Gagger –

– Ya viene – dijo Eliécer que estaba sentado encima de una piedra –

Al poco tiempo se podía ver a Johnny con un poco de maletas llenas con ropa, al ver esto Eliécer y Gagger se les salio una gota detrás de la cabeza.

– Johnny una pregunta – decía Eliécer con un tic en el ojo derecho – ¿para qué demonios todas esa maletas?

– Es por cualquier cosa, además yo no quiero llevar la misma todos los días – decía serio Johnny con los ojos cerrados, hasta que los abrió al oler algo quemado –

– Lo siento Johnny pero tengo que decirte 2 cosas, 1 no eres una chica para llevar tanta ropa y 2 vas a estar entrenando todo el día no en un viaje turístico, así que andando – decía un serio Eliécer mientras que hacia una serie de sellos con las manos para abrir el portal –

Johnny estaba llorando por la perdida de las maletas, hasta que se metió al portal para ir a mundos desconocidos para ellos.

Mientras en otra parte con Sasuke, ya tenia un plan para capturar a Moka, llegaba mataba a todos y se llevaba a la chica, era así de simple pensaba, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien no era tan simple, solo porque no calculo que Moka había liberado a la otra Moka gracias a Tsukune para pelear.

Tsukune era un joven de 17 años, no era alto, no destacaba en ninguna habilidad, era de tes bronceada, tenia el cabello corto de color negro junto con los ojos del mismo color y no tenia poderes por el simple hecho de que era un humano.

Sasuke se maldecía una y otra vez de que como la información que le dio Zetsu no le indicaba que ella era un vampiro, el ya estaba cansado pero era algo raro ya que no llevaban tanto tiempo luchando, al principio si podía esquivar todos los golpes pero ahora ya no, de hecho ahora tenia que escapar.

Uso un Gokakyu no jutsu para crear tiempo para huir, cuando Moka esquivo por poco la bola de fuego se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no estaba.

– "¿Qué quería de mi ese sujeto?" – pensaba preocupada Moka –

– Moka-san ¿estas bien? – preguntaba Tsukune preocupado –

– Esa basura huyo, no era rival para mi – decía Moka arrebatándole a Tsukune el rosario y se lo volvió a colocar en para cambiar a la Moka de siempre –

En otro lado lejos de la lucha estaba Sasuke que tenia la respiración agitada y con la ropa llena de tierra.

– "Maldita sea ¿cómo yo un Uchiha puede huir de perdedores como esos? " – pensaba Sasuke golpeando a un árbol que estaba cerca de él –

Mientras con el grupo de Eliécer ya habían llegado a una dimensión parecida a la suya pero había algo diferente la luna era de color rojo sangre, esto a Gagger se le hizo conocido pero no sabia donde lo había visto, en cambio Johnny estaba un poco asustado, hasta que vio que algo se movía entre las sombras, esto lo asusto aun más.

– Ya Alucard, no lo asustes de esa manera – decía un sonriente Eliécer –

Y de las sombras salio un tipo con una gabardina de color rojo y con un sombrero del mismo color, con guantes blancos con unos sellos, cabello color negro y unos lentes naranjas.

– ¿Vienes a pelear Eliécer? – decía fríamente Alucard –

– No, la verdad vengo para que entrenes a él – agarrando a Johnny y poniendo lo al frente de Alucard –

Alucard se le quedo viendo a Johnny y este a Alucard, se quedaron viendo por un momento y Alucard iba a decir algo pero Eliécer lo interrumpió.

– Vamos entrena lo y ya no me debes favores y Johnny espero que te comportes bueno hasta dentro de unos años Johnny – decía Eliécer metiendo a Gagger y metiéndose con un poco de nerviosismo –

Alucard se quedo viendo por donde se fue Eliécer y se volteo para caminar, pero se detuvo para decirle algo a Johnny.

– No creas que seré tan...piadoso contigo en el entrenamiento – decía siniestramente Alucard para seguir caminando –

– En...tendido sensei – decía Johnny con miedo por lo que le puede pasar y siguió a Alucard –

Mientras Eliécer llegaba a otra dimensión junto con Gagger y ahí vio a un amigo de él era un poco más alto que Eliécer tenia una gran espada, tenia el cabello color negro al igual que sus ojos, tenia el ojo derecho cerrado y el izquierdo abierto y en su brazo izquierdo tiene una prótesis metálica.

Este al ver a Eliécer se fue a saludarlo.

– Tanto tiempo Eliécer amigo mio – decía Guts dando le la mano derecha –

– Mucho diría yo Guts – estrechando la mano con una sonrisa –

– Y ¿a qué vienes por aquí? – pregunta Guts curioso –

– Vengo por 2 cosas – decía Eliécer – una es que entrenes al muchacho ya que quiere ser guerrero como tu.

– Esta bien, tendría que ver las habilidades para la espada pero creo que es un chico prometedor – decía Guts pensante sobre Gagger – ¿y la segunda?

– La segunda es ¿qué si no has visto irregularidades aquí? – preguntaba serio Eliécer –

– Mmm... de ¿qué tipo? – pregunta serio Guts –

– Si los demonios han estado calmados o el ambiente esta raro, cosas así – decía serio Eliécer –

Guts se puso a pensar un poco de los ultimas semanas y se dio cuenta de algo.

– La verdad es que hace varias semanas que no me han venido atacar ni a Casca y también que hace unas semanas hubo un ataque a un poblado que lo redujo a cenizas – decía Guts serio – pero lo que me llamo la atención es que el fuego era de color negro y no anaranjado.

Eliécer iba escuchando todo tomando nota, hasta que lo ultimo que escuchó lo sorprendió mucho ya que fuego negro solo lo hacían los Uchihas.

– Ya veo – decía pensante Eliécer – lo que pasa es que hay una organización o lo que queda de ella llamada Akatsuki, es liderada por un sujeto con una mascara naranja, ese sujeto se llama Uchiha Madara, hace poco descubrió como viajar por las dimensiones así que me imagino que ese desgraciado estuvo aquí recolectando sirvientes o poder para él, el motivo no lo sé, pero me temo mucho mi amigo que tu mundo ya esta bajo las garras de Madara – le decía muy serio Eliécer a Guts –

– No importa ya que si no me han atacado es bueno, pero lo malo es eso, pero no te preocupes si algunos de esos sujetos se acercan o estoy en problemas yo te aviso con el kunai que me habías dado – decía Guts tratando de tranquilizar a Eliécer –

– Me alegra mucho oír eso, pero ya tengo que partir a buscar más información, si tienes dudas de esa organización Gagger te puede explicar, bueno nos vemos – decía Eliécer metiéndose de nuevo al portal –

Cuando se fue Eliécer Guts volteo a ver a Gagger y le tiro una espada de tamaño normal, Gagger lo agarro y se puso en una posición rara, ya que era la primera vez que usaba una espada.

– ¿Así que te llamas Gagger? – preguntaba Guts curioso –

– Así es – respondía Gagger serio –

– Bueno me llamo Guts y desde ahora seré tu sensei – decía mientras se mandaba atacar a Gagger –

Ajeno a eso Eliécer iba viajando por el portal, este estaba teniendo una charla con el zorro.

– "Me pregunto ¿qué hará ahora Madara?" – se preguntaba Eliécer preocupado –

– **No se sabe Gaki, por ahora lo mejor es recolectar información en otras dimensiones **– decía sabiamente Kyubi –

– "Estas en lo cierto, ya sabemos que estuvo en la dimensión de Berserk, hay que ver que otros mundos podemos recoger información"– decía pensativo Eliécer – "y ya se a cual mundo podemos ir para que nos den información"

– **¿A cuál Gaki? **– decía impaciente Kyubi –

– Ya lo veras amigo mio, ya lo veras – decía Eliécer mientras iba saliendo del portal –

Cuando salio del portal vio que era una ciudad, era de noche y estaba cerca de un río pero lo que apenas vio fue una katana muy cerca de su rostro así que tuvo que hacerse a un lado para no quedar herido por la katana.

– Oye enana ten más cuidado – decía Eliécer con una vena en la frente –

– ¿A quién le dices enana? – preguntaba una niña a Eliécer –

Cuando Eliécer le iba a responder vio un poco mejor a esa niña y no era una niña si no una joven, pero el cuerpo no estaba desarrollado, tenia los ojos rojos, la cabellera larga hasta por la cintura de color rojo, tenia una capa de color negro, pero también se podía observar que llevaba un colgante y una falda verde con una raya blanca horizontal y una blusa blanca con partes verdes.

De inmediato Eliécer la reconoció.

– ¿Shana-chan? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer –

Esta al ver a Eliécer y escuchar el sufijo chan, de inmediato se dio cuenta que era Eliécer.

– Eliécer-kun – decía tirándose le encima a Eliécer para abrazarlo. –

– Tanto tiempo Shana-chan – decía Eliécer devolviendo le el abrazo –

– Si mucho – decía aun abrazando a Eliécer –

Mientras que con Madara todavía estaba viendo al monstruo Alucard en su sueño profundo.

– ¿Dónde esta Sasuke con la chica que tiene la sangre de Shinzo? – preguntaba Madara a una muchacha pálida pequeña con capa blanca y sombrero, de cabello corto de color verde y los ojos del mismo color –

– No lo sé Madara-sama, pero lo más seguro es que fallo en su misión – decía la muchacha –

– Hecate entonces dile a Zetsu que vaya a ver que sucede – ordenaba serio Madara mientras seguía viendo a Alucard –

– De acuerdo Goshinji-sama – respondía obedeciendo Hecate a Madara –

– Madara-sama antes de irme, ¿por qué destruyo ese pueblo con el Amaterasu? – preguntaba curiosa Hecate –

– Es para que ese estúpido de Eliécer venga y poder matarlo de una vez por todas – decía enojado Madara y apretando sus puños tanto hasta que los hizo sangrar –

Fin del capitulo 14


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

¡Los nuevos poderes de Gagger y Johnny! La pelea de Sephiroth

Después de que Shana y Eliécer se saludaron, fueron al departamento de ella para hablar con Wilhelmina ya que ella siempre esta informada de todo, pero cuando llegaron ella no se encontraba y encontraron una nota pegada al refrigerador.

– ¿Qué es lo que dice la nota Shana-chan? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer –

– Dice que dentro de 2 días regresa – decía Shana leyendo la nota –

– ¿Así que dentro de 2 días?, entonces regreso dentro de 2 días – decía serio Eliécer –

– Pero ¿por qué? Si acabas de llegar – decía triste Shana –

– Es que tengo que ir a recoger a un amigo del entrenamiento – explicaba Eliécer con una pequeña sonrisa –

– Esta bien, te estaré esperando dentro de 2 días – decía Shana un poco sonrojada –

Después Eliécer abrió de nuevo el portal y se adentro de nuevo, por el camino el pensaba una cosa.

– "¿Por qué demonios todas las mujeres que conozco se enamoran de mi?" – se preguntaba curioso Eliécer –

– **Es muy fácil Gaki, ya que eres fuerte y caballeroso, además de que tienes un buen físico **– decía Kyubi un poco sonrojado? –

– "Pero ¿qué eres Kyubi gay o qué?" – le preguntaba Eliécer asustado –

– ¡**No soy gay, ten más respeto hacia mi Gaki! **– gritaba un Kyubi sonrojado –

– "Si si claroo" – decía Eliécer con cara de no te creo –

Ya fuera del portal se podía ver de nuevo el mundo de Berserk y a lo lejos se podía ver 2 personas que estaban en una practica una de ellas era Guts no había cambiado mucho que digamos, solo que ahora andaba una armadura de color rojo.

Eliécer se acerco para hablar un poco.

– Hey Guts – decía Eliécer con una mano levantada en modo de saludo –

– Eliécer tanto tiempo sin verte – decía Guts saludando de igual forma que Eliécer – nunca te vuelves viejo, amigo mio –

– Si es que ya te lo había explicado del porque no envejecía – decía sonriente Eliécer –

– Si ya me lo habías explicado, ¿me imagino que vienes por Gagger no? – preguntaba serio Guts –

– Si vengo por él, ¿cómo lo ha hecho Gagger? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer –

– Pues deja me decirte que es todo un guerrero – decía orgulloso Guts de su alumno –

– Ya veo –decía Eliécer – y ¿en dónde se encuentra? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer –

– Yo estoy aquí idiota – decía Gagger enojado a la par de Guts –

Se podía ver a Gagger con el pelo un poco más largo, estaba vestido con una capa negra una armadura de color negro, unas botas del mismo color, unos guantes negros con una calavera blanca dibujado en ellos y una espada que podía medir un metro diez centímetros de color negra que estaba situada en su espalda.

– Ahh es que no me había fijado mucho – decía Eliécer rascándose detrás de la cabeza –

– "Estúpido" – pensaba Gagger con una gota detrás de la cabeza –

– Bueno de todos modos te agradezco que hayas entrenado a Gagger amigo mio – decía Eliécer dándole la mano a Guts –

– Fue un placer entrenarlo, espero que me visites pronto – decía feliz Guts estrechando la mano de Eliécer –

Después de eso Eliécer abrió de nuevo el portal y se fue junto con Gagger.

– Gagger ¿como te fue en el entrenamiento? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer –

– Pues al principio fue muy duro, ya que nunca había usado una espada, pero después de unos meses ya podía usarla mejor y mi ropa quedo hecho polvo después del año – decía Gagger recordando su entrenamiento –

– Ya veo, pero ¿te acostumbraste a usar esa armadura o no? – preguntaba serio Eliécer –

– Pues la verdad es que no, prefiero usar mi ropa normal y corriente y que esta armadura que estorba – decía Gagger derrotado moviendo la cabeza horizontalmente –

– Jajaja me lo imaginaba, pero tranquilo ahora cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino te podrás cambiar –

– Que dicha, pero por cierto ¿a que dimensión vamos? – preguntaba serio Gagger –

– A la de Shakugan no Shana para reunir información – decía serio Eliécer –

Cuando llegaron a su destino era de noche, en el mismo lugar donde Eliécer había llegado con anterioridad, Eliécer busco en sus pergaminos para ver si tenia ropa, abrió uno y salio un poco de tela de color negra y blanca, así que junto las palmas de las manos y toco la tela, para poder crear una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros se los tiro a Gagger para que se cambiara, este se fue debajo del puente para cambiarse.

Ya después de que Gagger se cambio de ropa se fueron al departamento de Shana, para hablar con Wilhelmina sobre unos asuntos, llegaron al departamento y tocaron el timbre luego de unos momentos de espera Shana abría la puerta para recibir a Eliécer con un abraso.

– Shana-chan te quiero presentar a un amigo se llama Gagger – decía Eliécer tocando el hombro izquierdo de Gagger –

– Mucho gusto – decía Gagger incrédulo por ver a Shana –

– Me llamo Shana igualmente – decía Shana saludando seria –

– ¿Ya llego Wilhelmina Shana-chan? – preguntaba serio Eliécer –

– Si ella te esta esperando en la sala – decía Shana mientras se hacia un lado para que todos pasaran –

Ya adentro Gagger se sentaba en un sillón y Eliécer esperaba de pie, Shana se encontraba en otro sillón y Wilhelmina en otro que estaba enfrente de Gagger.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar, arimasu? – preguntaba seria Wilhelmina –

– Solo quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas nada más que eso y advertirles de un peligro – decía serio Eliécer –

– Bien ¿qué quieres saber, arimasu? – preguntaba curiosa Wilhelmina –

– Bien, ¿quiero saber si han subido o bajado los ataques de los Guze no Tomagara, o algo anormal que hallas visto o sido informada? – preguntaba serio Eliécer –

– Los ataques de los Guze no Tomagara han descendido, algunos atacan pero muy poco y ese algo anormal que dices, lo único que he sido informada es que los del Bal Masqué han desaparecido por ahora, arimasho – decía seria Wilhelmina –

– Lo que me temía, Madara los tiene, maldición – decía enojado Eliécer –

– ¿Madara, quién es Madara Eliécer-kun? – preguntaba curiosa Shana –

Eliécer les explico lo mismo que Guts, este echo sorprendió bastante a Shana, Alastor que se había mantenido callado por ahora.

– Y este enemigo Madara ¿es fuerte? – preguntaba Alastor preocupado –

– Si yo la ultima vez que me enfrente con él casi pierdo la vida, pero el tampoco salio bien librado de la batalla que tuvimos, ya que gracias a mi perdió gran parte de sus poderes y su ojo izquierdo – decía recordando Eliécer serio –

– Ya veo, entonces hay que tener mucho cuidado con este enemigo ya que si lo vemos lo más posible es que podemos acabar muertos – decía muy preocupado Alastor –

– Por eso ocupo reunir información sobre su paradero, pero hasta ahora solo se que quiere más poder, lo más seguro para tener al Juuby o para matarme – decía fríamente Eliécer – pero por ahora voy a recoger a otro amigo, ¿Shana, Wilhelmina no hay problema de que Gagger se quede aquí por un tiempo mientras regrese? – preguntaba tranquilo Eliécer –

– Esta bien no hay problema, arimasu – decía Wilhelmina seria –

– Bien Gagger te quedas aquí y vigila todo lo inusual, pero antes de irme quiero saber algo, ¿cómo se llama tu espada? – preguntaba muy curioso Eliécer –

– Se llama Infanaru-shi – decía Gagger señalando su espada –

– ¿Muerte infernal? Ya me imagino, bueno nos vemos – decía Eliécer mientras abría el portal y se metía dentro de él –

Ya dentro del portal Eliécer seguía pensando donde podría estar Madara, pero no tubo mucho tiempo porque cuando se dio cuenta estaba de nuevo en el mundo de Hellsing.

– Bien ya estoy aquí Alucard, ya me llevo a Johnny – decía serio Eliécer –

De la nada apareció Alucard mostrando una sonrisa de psicópata, esto a Eliécer so asusto un poco.

– Bien aquí esta Johnny – decía Alucard señalando a una parte del cementerio –

Se podía ver una sombra pero al salir a a luz se podía ver a Johnny con el pelo igual, unas gafas de color rojo de estilo de Vash de Triguero, una camisa manga larga de botones de color verde oscuro con un saco encima del mismo color, un pantalón color verde oscuro que parecía más bien negro y unos guantes grises y una botas de color negro.

– Tanto tiempo Eliécer – decía contento Johnny –

– Si bastante, vámonos ya Johnny – decía serio Eliécer mientras esta abriendo el portal –

– Bueno Alucard-sensei, muchas gracias por entrenarme – decía Johnny despidiéndose de Alucard –

– Como sea y no mueras – decía Alucard desapareciendo del lugar –

Ya en el portal Eliécer y Johnny iban hablando del entrenamiento de Johnny, los años que duro y enseñando le 2 pistolas, una era Desert Eagle,357 de color negra y otra era Smith&Wesson modelo 57 de color blanca, la primera se llamaba Seikatsu (vida) y la otra se llamaba Chie (sabiduría), pero como siempre Eliécer ni le ponía atención pero Johnny no se daba cuenta.

Cuando llegaron al mundo de Shana, fueron al departamento para buscar a Gagger para irse pero algo inesperado pasó, alguien había atacado a Eliécer y a Johnny con un ataque que iba en linea recta quebrando el suelo con el paso de este ataque.

Johnny salto hacia a un lado y Eliécer para el otro, cuando se disipo el humo por el ataque se podía ver una figura que Eliécer no creía ver jamás, un sujeto con el pelo plateado largo hasta llegar hasta las rodillas, un taje negro con una parte plateada y una capa negra, y una espada que parecía más bien una Katana pero más larga que podía medir como 2 metros.

– Veo que esquivaste mi ataque sin ningún problema, pero claro era de esperarse del alumno de Cloud ¿no es verdad Eliécer? – decía arrogante el sujeto –

– Sephiroth ¿qué quieres de mi? – preguntaba intranquilo Eliécer –

– Nada son ordenes de Madara de que te matara, pero lo que él no sé es que voy a absorber tus poderes para matarlo a él después antes de que absorbe a Alucard – decía serio Sephiroth –

Esto a Eliécer lo sorprendió pero capto de que Madara había enviado a Sephiroth para 2 objetivos uno para que lo matara y el otro que lo informara de donde se encontraba,pero tenia que pensar ya que hay muchos Alucard en varias dimensiones.

– Johnny quiero que prestes atención – susurraba Eliécer a Johnny – quiero que te vayas ya buscar ayuda, lo más posible es que hallan otros sujetos para matarnos, así que ten cuidado. –

– Pero ¿qué harás tu? – preguntaba preocupado Johnny –

– Voy a darte un poco de tiempo – mientras decía eso sacaba un pergamino y de él salia una espada bastante grande que media 1 metro con 85 cm de color gris con le empuñadora de color rojo –

Johnny afirmo con la cabeza y huyo del lugar pero cuando ya estaba un poco lejos de Eliécer apareció un jefe del Bal Masqué era Una mujer cíclope de cabello color castaño oscuro de tez blanca y vestida de un vestido negro.

– ¿Para donde vas si el juego viene empezando? – pregunta la mujer cíclope

– Quita del medio, además ¿quién demonios eres tú? – preguntaba Johnny molesto

– Qué modales los mios, me llamo Bel-Peol y será el ultimo nombre que vas a escuchar– dijo la mujer mientras atacaba con una cadena –

Johnny se quedo inmóvil por un momento pero alguien bloqueaba el ataque con una espada.

– Yo esperaba un poco más de ti Johnny – decía serio el extraño –

– ¿Gagger? – preguntaba asombrado Johnny –

– Así es, pero concentra te ya que Eliécer la tiene más difícil que nosotros además le podemos enseñar lo que hemos aprendido – decía serio Gagger poniéndose en posiciono para atacar –

– Tienes razón no es momento de asustarse en un momento tan critico como este – decía serio Johnny mientras sacaba las 2 pistolas –

– Así que los 2 van atacarme ¿creen que van hacer alguna diferencia con eso? ¡Entonces mueran! – gritaba Bel-Pol atacando rápidamente con las cadenas –

Mientras que se desarrollaba esa pelea se dieron cuenta de que estaban protegidos por un campo especial para que los civiles no se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía, esto fue gracias a Shana que activo el campo, ya que ella y el resto de Flame Haze de la ciudad estaban luchando con varios Guze no Tomagara.

Con Eliécer ya estaba en posición para luchar con Sephiroth, este ni corto ni perezoso se fue atacar a Eliécer pero le estaba costando poder cubrirse de los ataques de Sephiroth.

– Veo que Cloud solo te enseño a evadir ataques pero no atacar que desperdicio – decía Sephiroth atacando por varios lados –

– Es que como es calentamiento no voy a luchar enserio contra ti – decía arrogante Eliécer –

– Entonces luchemos enserio – dicho esto Sephiroth desapareció de vista y apareció a la par de Eliécer causándole varias cortadas –

Salia mucha sangre de las heridas del cuerpo de Eliécer y este cayo al suelo haciendo un charco con su propia sangre.

– Que desperdicio de poder, bueno ni modo hay que matar a todos de esta ciudad. – cuando Sephiroth se dio la vuelta escucho unas risas –

– Jajajaja con que ese es todo tu poder, que desperdicio yo pensaba que eras mucho más fuerte – decía Eliécer riendo siniestramente mientras se levantaba –

– Ya veo que no pude acabar contigo porque me contuve pero ahora muere – decía Sephiroth haciendo el uso de todo su poder en un solo ataque –

Ya la Katana de Sephiroth estaba a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Eliécer pero este lo detuvo con la espada, Sephiroth se sorprendió mucho ya que el juraba que tenia que haber matado a Eliécer con ese ataque, Eliécer hizo fuerza con la espada para alejar a Sephiroth, se volteo para atacarlo, comenzó a cargar poder en su espada para hacer un ataque desapareció a la vista de Sephiroth para aparecer arriba de él.

– "¿No puede ser el le enseño esos ataques?" – pensaba preocupado Sephiroth –

– Braver – dijo Eliécer fríamente para bajar la espada con el poder concentrado –

Sephiroth esquivo el ataque a duras penas y pudo ver como Eliécer creaba un cráter de gran tamaño por el ataque, de inmediato Sephiroth comenzó a usar materias para matar a Eliécer rápidamente ya que era muy peligroso vivo, así que creo un fire3 para matar a Eliécer, pero este desapareció para estar a la par, creando un Blade Beam, pero Sephiroth lo bloqueo para luego atacar a Eliécer y mandarlo a volar mientras que él lo perseguía para rematarlo.

Mientras con la lucha de Gagger y Johnny contra Bel-Pol, les estaba costando ya que ella un poco más fuerte que ellos, estos ya se estaban cansando y tenían la ropa rota por partes y estaban sangrando, en cambio Bel-Pol solo con par de cortadas y un la ropa un poco sucia.

– Maldición ella es fuerte – decía agitado Johnny –

– Johnny de me un poco de tiempo para hacer un ataque – pedía serio Gagger –

– Esta bien – decía serio Johnny disparando contra la cíclope –

Gagger se esta concentrando en el ataque la espada creció un poco más y se puso de color aun más negro cuando abrió los ojos cargo la espada hacia atrás y lo movió hacia adelante.

– Toma esto Akuma no yōna hakai (Destrucción demoniaca)– decía Gagger creando una ráfaga de viento de color morado–

Johnny se quito del rango del ataque de Gagger, la mujer apenas esquivo el ataque de Gagger, no creía que le fuera hacer daño alguno, pero unos momentos después comenzó ver que le aparecía varios cortes por todo su cuerpo y estos comenzaban a sangrar y vio que por donde paso el ataque de Gagger es suelo estaba totalmente destruido, ella se sorprendió mucho por ese ataque pero no tuvo tiempo ya que Johnny apareció a la par de ella con otro ataque.

– ¡Muere maldita Hakai no tamashī! (Destrucción de almas) – Gritaba Johnny mientras que en sus 2 pistolas salia un rayo que se iba incrementando de tamaño hasta que tocó a Bel-Pol y comenzó a desintegrarse hasta que solo se vio una explosión y que salia polvo por todos lados, hasta que se vio el cráter y no había restos de ella.–

– Bien hecho Johnny – decía Gagger feliz –

– Si pero todavía falta una lucha más – dijo Johnny mirando la batalla de Eliécer –

Con Eliécer este se estaba cansando de Sephiroth tenia la camisa rota y las heridas que tenia se cerraban en segundos gracias a Kyubi, Sephiroth estaba con varios cortes en su cuerpo y el atuendo estaba roto por varias partes.

Sephiroth se mando al ataque con todo su poder hasta que le dio de lleno a Eliécer ya que lo tomo por sorpresa, le había dado en el estomago abriéndole una gran herida.

– Ojala que con este mueras maldito – decía Sephiroth sacando le la Katana poco a poco–

Eliécer estaba muriendo pero algo pasó en vez de gritar de dolor y estar agonizando, Eliécer estaba riendo y la herida se le estaba cerrando en pocos segundos.

Sephiroth se asusto un poco ya que creía que iba a morir con eso.

–¿Crees que voy a morir así de simple? – decía Eliécer con los ojos de Kyubi –

– Ahora muere – Eliécer desapareció y apareció por varias partes atacando haciendo gala de su velocidad y fuerza –

Esa era la tercera vez que lo vencían de con ese ataque, la primera vez fue en el cráter del norte, por cortesía de Cloud, luego la segunda vez fue en Midgar pero esta vez el ataque estaba mejorado, pero ahora era parecido a la primera vez nada más que eran más golpes el maldecía este ataque Omnislash.

Cuando Eliécer termino el cuerpo de Sephiroth se fue separando en partes mientras que comenzó a salir gran cantidad de sangre Eliécer lo vio y antes de que quedara sin conciencia Sephiroth comenzó hacer una serie de sellos para hacer un jutsu tipo Katon.

– Katon: Zukohokku – dijo Eliécer para ver como salia un gran cañón de fuego dirigido a los restos de Sephiroth –

Ya después de eso Shana y el resto arreglaron los edificios destruidos por la batalla y dieron atención medica a los que necesitaban.

Era de noche, todos estaban descansado, menos Eliécer que estaba viendo las estrellas en el balcón del departamento de Shana.

Eliécer estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando siento a alguien que lo abrazaba.

– ¿Qué haces despierto todavía? – preguntaba Shana –

– Es que estaba pensando en que lugar estaba Madara y creo que ya sé – decía serio Eliécer –

– Deberías relajarte un poco, ¿por qué no vienes a dormir conmigo? – decía roja Shana –

– Jejeje – reía Eliécer –

– ¿de qué te ríes? – preguntaba Shana todavía roja –

– Es que eres muy pequeña todavía, entonces no seria muy pedófilo jeje – decía Eliécer aun riendo –

– Baka, tengo 15 años y me dices pequeña – decía molesta Shana –

– Aunque tengas 15 años no has desarrollado aun, pero de todos modos te diría que no, porque te veo como a una hermana pequeña no como una posible enamorada – decía Eliécer parando de reír –

– Pero aun así – decía Shana triste –

– Tal vez no te corresponda yo pero hay una persona que te quiere más como a una amiga – decía Eliécer volviendo al sofá para dormir –

Lo ultimo que le dijo Eliécer la confundió ya que no sabia quien era esa persona.

Cuando estaba amaneciendo el grupo de Eliécer se estaba despidiendo de Shana y el resto, cuando se metieron dentro del portal Gagger le pregunto a Eliécer.

– Eliécer ¿a dónde nos dirigimos ahora? – preguntaba curioso Gagger –

– Vamos a la dimensión de Rosario+Vampire para detener que Madara se apodere de Moka – decía serio Eliécer –

– Pero ¿por que de ella? – preguntaba curioso Johnny –

– Porque sin ella Madara no puede tener los poderes de Alucard – dijo Eliécer serio –

Fin del capitulo 15


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

¡Gagger vs Johnny! La de destrucción de Alucard

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que se metieron en el portal para ir a dimensión de Moka, Eliécer solo quería ir lo más rápido posible antes de que se llevaran a Moka donde se encuentra Madara.

Cuando salieron del portal, pudieron ver un bosque muerto, un mar rojo como la sangre y se podía sentir con clima de otoño. Gagger y Johnny estaban asombrados por el paraje de ese sitio, Eliécer en cambio estaba concentrado en ubicar a Moka por el olor, ya que teniendo al Kyubi, podía tener olfato, vista y oído de un zorro.

– Este lugar no es como me lo imaginaba – decía decepcionado Johnny –

– Y ¿qué esperabas, que estuviéramos en la playa? – preguntaba molesto Gagger –

– Tranquilo yo nada más decía – decía serio Johnny –

– La encontré vamos – decía serio Eliécer mientras empezaba a dejar a los otros 2 en su discusión –

– Oye espera – dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo –

Estuvieron caminando por unos minutos cuando encontraron a una chica de cabello largo color rosa junto con un chico un poco más alto que la chica de cabello negro.

Eliécer al ver que estaban de espaldas y no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia se acerco poco a poco hasta que..

– ¡Hola! – decía gritando Eliécer –

La pareja dieron un brinco del susto que le dio Eliécer y este estaba revolcando de la risa.

– Jajajaja que fácil de asustar son ustedes – decía riendo Eliécer –

– Pues eso no fue muy agradable Eliécer-kun – decía Moka seria –

– Perdón es no me pude resistir – decía Eliécer sonriendo –

– Bueno ¿a qué has venido Eliécer? – pregunta Tsukune molesto –

– Vine para evitar que rapten a Moka – dijo muy serio Eliécer –

– ¿Raptar me? – preguntaba asustada Moka –

Así es, un sujeto psicópata que quiere más poder vino a esta dimensión para hacerse con el poder de Alucard y para poder despertarlo ocupa de Moka, más específicamente tu sangre Moka – explicaba serio Eliécer –

Moka estaba asustada ya que ella no se imaginaba eso lo que Eliécer le acaba de decir.

– ¿Es cierto eso Eliécer? – preguntaba desconfiado Tsukune –

– Cada palabra de lo que dije es cierto – decía serio – tengo una pregunta, ¿han habido ataques en su contra digamos sujetos que nunca han visto y con ataques diferentes a los de un Yokai? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer –

– Ahora que lo dices hace unos días un sujeto vino a pelear contra Moka, tenia los ojos de color rojo y podía predecir algunos ataques de Moka – decía serio Tsukune –

– ¿El tenia una mascara de forma de un espiral de color anaranjado o no? – preguntaba serio Eliécer

– La verdad no tenia mascara – respondía pensante Tsukune –

Sasuke – dijo en susurro Eliécer –

– ¿Lo conoces? – preguntaba curiosa Moka –

– Digamos que sí, pero mientras vienen de nuevo atacar, Gagger Johnny, busquen pistas de por donde puede estar Madara y llévense estos sapos por si se pierden o encuentran algo – decía serio Eliécer mientras invocaba a 2 sapos pequeños y se los daban –

– De acuerdo – dijeron los 2 antes de desaparecer de la vista de los 3 –

– ¿Y tú que vas hacer Eliécer-kun? – preguntaba curiosa Moka –

– Yo voy estar haciendo guardia encima de la academia para tener mejor rango de visión, si ocupan algo me avisan – decía Eliécer con una sonrisa, mientras se iba al techo de la academia –

Mientras Eliécer se iba, Moka y Tsukune le contaron a sus amigos sobre lo que estaba pasando, mientras que Gagger estaba buscando pistas en el sur, Johnny estaba buscando pistas en el norte, ahí encontró un castillo en ruinas, pero sintió la presencia de otro vampiro, gracias que Alucard de Hellsing, lo había convertido en vampiro, informo pronto al sapo que desapareció mientras que él se fue a investigar un poco más.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, Eliécer todavía estaba vigilando que nada sucediera, por fuera se podía ver que estaba meditando, pero lo que en verdad estaba haciendo era que estaba teniendo una conversación con Kyubi.

– "¿Qué quieres Kyubi?" – preguntaba cansado Eliécer –

– **Bueno Gaki, lo que te tengo que decir es bastante serio – **decía muy serio Kyubi –

– "¿De que se trata Kyubi?" – Eliécer poniéndose muy serio al igual que Kyubi –

– **Es algo sobre mi Gaki, la verdad es que me gustas – **decía serio el Kyubi –

Eliécer por un momento pensó que era broma pero veía muy serio al Kyubi, se veía como esperaba una respuesta de él,pero poco a poco se fue sorprendiendo hasta que..

– ¿¡Cómo crees que me voy a enamorar de ti zorro homosexual! – gritaba Eliécer asustado –

– **Pero es que no soy homosexual Gaki, soy mujer – **apenas dijo eso Kyubi, se comenzó a transformar en su forma Humana –

Cuando se termino de transformar Kyubi, se podía ver a una mujer de la edad de Eliécer, tenia el cabello de color rojo hasta la cintura de largo, los ojos rojos como la sangre y con las pupilas rasgadas que le daban un toque de sensualidad, tenia un pecho generoso no tan grandes ni tan pequeñas, era un poco más baja de estatura que Eliécer, iba vestida con un vestido de color negro que llegaba un poco más arriba que la rodillas.

Al ver esto Eliécer se sonrojo y le pasaron muchos pensamientos que casi de inmediato comenzó a sangran un poco la nariz, Kyubi al ver esto sonrió un poco y ver que tenia la reacción que ella buscaba.

– "Kyubi ¿cómo diablos eres mujer?" – decía Eliécer aun tapándose la nariz con ambas manos –

– **Porque siempre he sido mujer así de fácil Eliécer-kun – **dijo alegre Kyubi –

– "Pero ¿por qué me dices hasta ahora?" – decía Eliécer con un sonrojo notable –

– **Porque.. me daba un poco de vergüenza – **decía Kyubi juntando los dedos indices una y otra vez como Hinata –

– "Bueno da igual, ahora estoy ocupada vigilando, hasta pronto"– decía Eliécer mientras que la imagen desaparecía del subconsciente –

– **Que mal ya se fue, ¡pero dentro de pronto seras mio kukuku! –** se escuchaba la risa de Kyubi por todos lados –

Ya fuera de su mente Eliécer pudo ver todo esta normal, pero aun así Eliécer estaba perturbado con lo que le dijo Kyubi

– "Maldición con lo que me dijo Kyubi y me enseño, por poco y me le voy encima" – pensaba con un gran sonrojo en su cara –

– "Pero bueno, necesito "información" para el nuevo libro de Icha Icha, ahora solo falta que venga Moka en pijama o algo por el estilo" – pensaba con una sonrisa de pervertido.

Mientras que con Gagger ya llevaba bastante tiempo buscando pistas pero nada, así que pensó que era mejor irse a encontrar de nuevo con el resto del grupo, mientras que con Johnny algo le pasaba en el castillo.

Llevaba rato caminando por el subterráneo del castillo en ruinas, porque sentía una presencia de vampiros, pero a cada paso que daba la sangre vampiresca que tenia quería salirse de control y tomar el cuerpo, cada vez que eso pasaba Johnny se desmayaba, ya era la segunda vez que le pasaba.

Cuando iba a seguir caminando otra vez se iba a desmayar pero escucho un voz en su interior.

– **Johnny déjeme salir **– decía una voz penetrante dentro de Johnny –

– No, si te dejo salir mataras a mis amigos – decía jadeando Johnny por el esfuerzo –

– **¿Amigos? **– preguntaba burlándose de Johnny – **Esos no son tus amigos, los amigos no te ordenan cosas que no quieres hacer, además ellos en cualquier momento te pueden matar porque eres débil dejame ayudarte **– decía con maldad la voz –

– No, no puedo, ellos son mis amigos – decía Johnny en susurro –

– **EL único amigo verdadero que tienes soy yo **– decía la voz, justamente cuando estaba tomando el control del cuerpo de Johnny –

Y se podía escuchar un grito desgarrador por todos los túneles del castillo.

En otra parte Eliécer estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno, Gagger se estaba acercando y pudo ver a Eliécer concentrado escribiendo y tenia curiosidad cuando estaba más cerca se podía ver en la tapa del cuaderno "Borrador de Icha Icha Paradise, Versión Platino", al ver esto le salio una gota estilo anime por la nuca.

– Eliécer, ya revise la zona sur y oeste y no encontré nada de nada – decía poniéndose serio Gagger –

– Genial – decía guardando el cuaderno – Ahora solo falta que venga Johnny – apenas dijo eso y salio de una pequeña cortina de humo el sapo que le había dado a Johnny –

– Eliécer tengo información – decía el pequeño sapo de color verde –

– Dime Gurīn – decía Eliécer interesado –

– Al norte de aquí, hay un castillo en ruinas, el humano que acompañaba dijo que sentía una presencia de vampiro o algo así y se fue a investigar, ¿ya me puedo retirar? – informaba serio y preguntaba de la misma forma el pequeño Gurin –

– Ya veo, si ya te puedes retirar a descansar muchas gracias – decía amable Eliécer –

El pequeño sapo desapareció en una cortina de humo, mientras Eliécer se quedaba pensante sobre la información que acaban de obtener.

– ¿Qué piensas Eliécer? – preguntaba serio y sentándose al lado de Eliécer –

– Que Johnny esta ahí y lo más posible es que con la presencia de Alucard el se puede volver loco o en el peor de los casos se vuelva en contra nuestra – decía pensante Eliécer –

– De cualquier modo se vuelve en contra nuestra déjemelo a mí ya que el me quito el protagonismo en la ultima batalla – decía con una sonrisa arrogante Gagger –

Eliécer vio a Gagger y le iba a responder hasta que sonó una explosión a los alrededores, al escuchar esto Gagger y Eliécer fueron a inspeccionar, cuando llegaron al lugar de la explosión eran en los dormitorios de los estudiantes, pero en ele edificio de chicas y más específicamente en el dormitorio de Moka.

Entre el humo se podía ver una figura llevando a otra, cuando el viento se fue llevando el humo se podía, ver una mascara en forma de un remolino, color naranja y con un agujero en el ojo derecho, era Madara, cargando a Moka.

– ¡Maldito Madara suéltala, tu pelea en conmigo! – gritaba enojado Eliécer –

– Lo siento mucho Eliécer-kun, pero todavía me hacen falta los otros 4 caminos de Ridoku Sennin, así que por el momento me conformo con el poder de Alucard – decía Madara desapareciendo en un remolino hasta no quedar nada –

– Mierda, por estar pensando en el inútil de Johnny, pasó esto – decía Eliécer molesto –

– Tranquilo Eliécer, vamos a ese castillo a rescatar a esa belleza – decía galante Gagger –

– De acuerdo vamos – apenas dijo eso desaparecieron de la vista de todos los _Yōkai ahí presentes __– _

_Mientras en el castillo aparecía Madara con Moka que tiro a un lado para poder ver de nuevo a Alucard._

_– ¿Madara-sama cree que con ese sujeto se puede confiar? – preguntaba desconfiada Hecate – _

_– Claro que si Hecate, ya que él en este momento su oscuridad lo ha consumido por completo – decía tranquilamente Madara – _

_– De acuerdo, pero otra pregunta, ¿qué piensa hacer con esta chica? – preguntaba curiosa Hecate – _

_– Fácil mi querida Hecate, le quito ese rosario para que puede despertar y cuando despierte Alucard también lo hará, llega Eliécer y muere a manos de Alucard – explicaba confiado Madara – _

_– Ya veo – decía tranquila Hecate – _

_– Ahora hay que iniciar el plan – decía Madara acercándose a Moka – _

_Mientras Eliécer y Gagger iban a toda velocidad para llegar lo más pronto posible al castillo, ya llevaban corriendo al rededor de 30min, cuando pasaron por una colina, se podía observar el castillo en ruinas._

_– Bien solo falta poco para patear traseros – decía Gagger emocionado – _

_Eliécer iba a responder pero sintió que un ataque que venia de un costado de ellos._

_– ¡Cuidado! – gritaba Eliécer empujando a Gagger al suelo junto con él – _

_El ataque paso por encima de ellos, vieron en la dirección en que venia ese ataque y pudieron ver a Johnny, pero se veía diferente, tenia los colmillos salidos de los labios, el pelo era de color totalmente negro y los ojos rojos con ganas de matar._

_– Veo que pudieron esquivar mi Hakai no tamashī, no esperaba menos de ti Eliécer – decía arrogante Johnny – _

_– Veo que te has vuelto en contra nuestra, era de esperar de alguien con mente y corazón débil como tú – decía fríamente Eliécer – _

_– Pero esta vez no vas a escapar de mi ataque – decía Johnny cargando el cañón de sus armas – ¡Muere Hakai no tamashī! – _

_El ataque dio donde estaban Eliécer y Gagger y se creo una cortina de humo y de desde salio Gagger blandiendo su espada contra Johnny que apenas pudo esquivar por la sorpresa._

_– Veo que eres lento Johnny, tu oponente soy yo – decía serio Johnny – _

_– Já ya veo que el cobarde de Eliécer escapo a rescatar a esa mocosa, pero bueno vas a morir aquí y ahora – decía Johnny lanzándose contra Gagger y este lo esperaba con la guardia lista para atacar – _

_Mientras que con Eliécer este estaba cerca de la entrada hasta que se detuvo por la explosión de la batalla que se inicio._

_– "Veo que ya inicio, espero que salgas con vida en esta Gagger" – pensaba serio Eliécer mientras de adentraba a los túneles – _

_Ya llevaba un rato corriendo, hasta que comenzó a sentir una presencia maligna, sabia que estaba cerca cuando llego lo más abajo de los túneles se podía ver un salón grande, estaba destruido, pero se podía ver que era una gran estructura, siguió bajando hasta que llego a ver a Alucard que estaba a punto de comerse a Moka ya si el rosario._

_– Maldición voy a llegar tarde – decía preocupado Eliécer – _

_Comenzó a correr más velozmente hasta que agarro a Moka y la rescato por poco, ahora tenia que huir de ese lugar._

_– Elié..cer..-kun – decía volviendo en sí Moka – _

_– Buenas bella durmiente, pero creo que este no es momento ya que gracias a ese maldito despertó a Alucard y ahora quiere comerte y a mi también por quitarle su comida – decía serio Eliécer mientras corría a más no poder – _

_– Ya veo – decía triste Moka – _

_– Tranquilidad de prometo que nada te va a pasar – decía Eliécer dándole una gran sonrisa – _

_Esto a Moka la sonrojo un poco y volvió a ver a otro lado, Eliécer recupero la seriedad y siguió corriendo._

_Mientras que en la batallad de Gagger y Johnny los 2 estaban heridos, Johnny tenia varias cortaduras de gran magnitud y otras que no, estaba ensangrentado, Gagger estaba un poco mejor, tenia la ropa sucia y estaba destrozada, le estaba sangrando la ceja derecha, el hombro izquierdo, tenia varias fracturas en las costillas, pero no estaba tan ensangrentado como Johnny._

_– Veo que te entrenaron bien querido Gagger – decía Johnny relamiéndose la propia sangre – _

_– Y por lo que veo sigues de igual de gay que antes – decía Gagger con una sonrisa arrogante – _

_– Vas a pagar por esto toma esto –decía enojado Johnny cargando poder en las pistolas – Yami no kyanion (Cañón de las tinieblas) – _

_Y de las armas salia un ataque devastador el color del ataque era negro como la oscuridad, Gagger al ver que no tenia posibilidades de escapar puso la espada al frente para recibir el ataque._

_Se creo una onda expansiva y también una cortina de humo, Johnny estaba riendo ya que Gagger había muerto, pero poco a poco fue parando la risa al ver a Gagger intacto con un campo de energía que provenía de la espada._

_– Fiiuu si no hubiera activado Akuma no tate (Escudo del diablo) no lo estaría contando en este momento – decía contento Gagger – _

_– Maldito, ¿por qué no mueres de una vez por todas? – decía molesto Johnny – _

_– Fácil, tengo que matarte, toma esto – comenzó a concentrar energía en la espada, esta cambio a color rojo – ¡Chimei-tekina faiākyanion! (Cañón Fuego mortal) – _

_Y de la espada salia un disparo de fuego de color anaranjado que destruía todo a su paso y el suelo se derrite con solo pasar el ataque, Johnny pudo esquivarlo pero le causo varias quemaduras de consideración en todo el lado izquierdo de cuerpo, pero cuando volvió a ver a Gagger este no estaba._

_– Ahora toma esto Akuma no ikari – decía Gagger atacando encima de Johnny, este volvía a ver y hubo una explosión – _

_Cuando se fue el humo se podía ver a Gagger de pie con la espada ensangrentada y a Johnny gritando del dolor sin el brazo derecho, perdiendo bastante sangre en el acto._

_– Bien Johnny es mejor que te rindas y aceptes la muerte con tranquilidad – decía frió Gagger – _

_– ¡Nunca todo ustedes van a morir en mis manos! – gritaba Johnny corriendo contra Gagger – _

_– Bien tu lo quisiste muere Reikōto (Corte del rayo) – decía en susurro Gagger que también se mando contra Johnny – _

_Después del ataque se podía ver que en la mejilla derecha de Gagger había un corte y le comenzó a salir sangre y con Johnny se podia ver que se partía en dos expulsando una gran cantidad de sangre, haciendo que las plantas del alrededor y el suelo se tiñera de color rojo y a olor a muerte._

_Gagger voltio a verlo y cuando iba a decir algo se sentía un temblor por todo el lugar voltio a ver las ruinas del castillo y comenzó a caerse lo que había y a salir unos tentáculos y el cuerpo de Alucard._

_– ¿Eliécer pudiste sobrevivir? – decía en susurro Gagger en tono de preocupado – _

_– ¡Claro que si idiota! – gritaba Eliécer con Moka en brazos – _

_– ¡Eliécer estas vivo! – decía contento un malherido Gagger – _

_– Nombres estoy muerto – decía suspirando Eliécer – _

_Al ver esto Moka no pudo reírse discretamente tapándose la boca con la mano, Eliécer al escuchar esto quedó aliviado, ya que esta no era la primera vez que ella temblaba al ver a Alucard de nuevo y ser casi comida por tal monstruo, la primera vez era cuando tenia 10 años y su madre la había salvado a costa de su propia vida, ahora era Eliécer que la había salvado._

_– Gagger ocupo que te encargues de Moka – decia serio Eliécer mientras ponía a Moka de pie – _

_– De acuerdo, déjeme lo mis manos – decía arrogante Gagger – _

_– Eliécer-kun no vayas, si vas iras a morir – decía llorando Moka – _

_– Tranquila Moka-chan yo no voy a morir, te hago otra promesa voy a vencer y voy a estar bien jejeje – decía Eliécer alzando el pulgar y se retiraba – _

_Moka se sentó en el suelo mientras sollozaba, pero Gagger la calmo diciéndole._

_– Tranquila, él es igual que Naruto, no rompe sus promesas – decía con una pequeña sonrisa Gagger – _

_Ella al ver eso se calmo, pero no del todo, porque sabia que tal vez podia morir._

_Eliécer se estaba acercando poco a poco donde estaba Alucard, hasta que el monstruo se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba y mandó tentáculos hacia él, Eliécer esquivaba todos los ataques y mientras esquivaba destruía los tentáculos uno por uno, hasta que uno le dio en el centro del pecho que lo mando a estrellarse contra una pared destruyendo la también._

_– Maldición, no creí que fuera tan fuerte – decía adolorido Eliécer saliendo de los escombros – _

_Alucard volvió a atacar a Eliécer este apenas pudo esquivar el ataque, se subió encima den tentáculo e iba corriendo para acercarse al cuerpo, pero en un descuido un tentáculo lo iba morder, pero algo o más bien alguien so salvo, era Moka que se había puesto en medio para recibir el ataque._

_– ¡Idiota! ¿por qué hiciste eso? – decía preocupado Eliécer – _

_– Porque sabia que algo te iba a pasar – decía con dolor Moka – _

_– Yo lo podia esquivar, no era necesario que te pusieras en medio – decía molesto Eliécer – _

_– Eso lo sabia pero fue un impulso para protegerte – terminaba de decir al tiempo que quedaba inconsciente – _

_El tentáculo se la llevo lo más alto del castillo en ruinas, Eliécer desesperado fue a rescatarla, pero los tentáculos se ponían en medio, destruía uno y salían tres eran algo interminable y el tiempo iba en su contra ya que cada segundo que pasaba Alucard se alimentaba de Moka hasta dejarla viva._

_– "Maldición" – pensaba enojado Eliécer – Maldición, maldición –decía en susurro – ¡Maldición! – gritaba enojado y desesperado Eliécer al tiempo que la capa del zorro comenzó a salir a cubrir el cuerpo – _

_Desde lejos se podia ver a Gagger acercándose y pudo observar a Eliécer usar el mando del zorro, pero algo no iba bien, hacia ataques como si fuera un animal no como la ultima vez, esto lo preocupo pensaba que era el Kyubi que lo controlaba pero no ya que el zorro era bueno con Eliécer así que ¿que le sucedería Eliécer? Pensaba Gagger preocupado._

_En el interior de Eliécer Kyubi estaba asustada ya que no podia controlar a Eliécer, era tanta la furia que era estar viendo un animal atacando por territorio o por ira._

_– __**Maldición no puedo ayudar a Eliécer-kun – **__decía desesperada Kyubi – _

_– __**Ese tonto se dejó llevar por las emociones y se cegó por la ira, solo falta esperar que se calme o que alguien lo calme ya que yo no pude – **__decía preocupada la zorra – _

_Ya afuera se podia ver a Eliécer con 4 colas, pero algo no estaba bien como lo había dicho Gagger ya que ya no tenia piel sino algo de color oscuro y tenia orejas de zorro y se comportaba como un zorro, Alucard cada vez estaba más enojado por no matar a Eliécer ya no se contenía y atacaba con ataques devastadores, el castillo era solamente un recuerdo lo que era, ahora solo era lucha entre 2 bestias, Eliécer al ver que no podia ganarle sacaba poco a poco más colas, después de un rato ya tenia 6 y encima de él salio un esqueleto que lo protegía y le daba una imagen aterradora, Alucard ni se inmutaba del poder y sed de sangre que expedía Eliécer, más bien quería matarlo o comerse lo._

_Los ataques de Eliécer eran de igual de devastadores que los de Alucard, pero no tenían tanto alcance, en un descuido del mini-kyubi recibió un ataque que lo dejo en el suelo herido, ya no tenia fuerza, pero al escuchar un gemido de dolor de Moka, se enfureció más y de nuevo comenzó a Salir colas, ya tenia 8 y poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en Kyubi, nada más que no tenia pelos, eran músculos y tejidos lo que se podia ver, comenzó a crecer poco a poco hasta tener el tamaño original del zorro, y siguió atacando con las colas y con las garras._

_Esto a Alucard lo preocupo un poco, ya que hace mucho tiempo no luchaba con un monstruo de igual poder que él, pero este tenia algo que Eliécer no tenia. Moka, en un instante Alucard se alejo bastante de Eliécer y comenzó a tragar más sangre de Moka, ella al sentir tal dolor soltó un grito desgarrador que a Eliécer no pudo contener a un más la ira y comenzó a sacar la ultima cola, poco a poco le comenzó a salir pelaje de color rojo, los ojos del mismo color, la comisura de los labios eran negros como la noche, detrás de él se podia ver las 9 colas ondeándose majestuosamente y comenzó atacar a Alucard de nuevo con más fuerza, ahora los tentáculos que tocaba Eliécer con las garras o con las colas se destruían por completo._

_Así siguió un rato hasta que un ataque de Eliécer, los tentáculos que tenían a Moka de prisionera se soltaron dejando caer a Moka, Eliécer pudo atrapar a Moka con una de sus colas y ponerla en su lomo, Eliécer viendo que Moka no corría peligro comenzó a concentrar todo el chakra en su hocico para disparar en una bola de chakra pura, que se dirigía a gran velocidad a Alucard este al ver este ataque comenzó poner en medio todos los tentáculos pero todos se destruían con su pasó y recibió de lleno el ataque que lo destruyo por completo dejando en el lugar el olor a sangre podrida y manchas de sangre por todos lados, al ver esto Eliécer comenzó a aullar como si fuera un grito de victoria._

_De inmediato Eliécer comenzó a encogerse hasta tener el tamaño de un león pero todavía teniendo la forma de Kyubi con las nueve colas detrás de él, Gagger comenzó a acercarse pero Eliécer comenzó a gruñir en para alejar a Gagger o atacarlo, al oír esto Gagger comenzó hablarle a Eliécer._

_– Tranquilo Eliécer soy yo Gagger – decía tratando de hacer razonar a Eliécer – _

_Este seguía igual gruñendo, hasta que comenzó a sentir en su loma que Moka comenzó a moverse._

_Entonces Eliécer con una cola comenzó a mover a Moka haciendo que este comenzara a despertar._

_– ¿Qu...qué paso? – preguntaba aturdida Moka – _

_– Eliécer te salvo – decía Gagger lejos de ella y de Eliécer – _

_– ¿Enserio? – pregunto Moka sorprendida – _

_Iba a preguntar para ver donde se encontraba Eliécer pero vio que estaba encima de algo rojo y peludo y pudo que ver que era un zorro y sentía algo que la sujetaba y volvió a ver para atrás viendo que habían 9 colas, entonces se dio cuenta de que el zorro era Kyubi, pero se fijo bien y pudo darse cuenta de que era Eliécer que estaba en esa forma._

_Ella lo vio un rato así hasta que._

_– ¡Que mono que se ve este zorro! – decía emocionada Moka que comenzó a abrazar a Eliécer – _

_Gagger al ver esto pensó que todas las mujeres eran igual y le salio una gota detrás de la cabeza estilo anime._

_Entonces Moka se bajo del lomo de Eliécer y se sentó en el suelo, ella iba a decir algo, pero Eliécer posó la cabeza de él en las piernas de Moka quedando sé dormido como un pequeño zorro y de inmediato comenzó a perder la transformación del zorro hasta que volvo hacer de nuevo normal nada más que con la ropa despedazada y Moka comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza como si fuera un pequeño niño._

_En otra parte en unas montañas alejadas de toda civilización se podia ver a Madara con una nueva mascara de que le cubría toda la cabeza, en ella tenia las comas del Sharingan y los aros del Rin'negan que era de color morado y sujetando en una mano tenia un bastón de color negro y arriba del bastón tenia unos aros de plata._

_– Vaya Madara veo que cambiaste de vestimenta – decía la parte Blanca de Zetsu – _

_– Si pero no le veo importancia a esto – decía la parte Negra – _

_– Bien ya que ese bastardo de Eliécer esta cansado por la batalla, debemos seguir con el plan lo más rápido posible antes de que se recupere – decia serio Madara que estaba sentado en una roca – _

_– ¿Ahora cuál sera nuestro siguiente movimiento Goshinji-sama ? – preguntaba seria Hecate – _

_– Pues por el memento vamos por el Hachibi – decía serio Madara al memento que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar para salir de la cueva – _

_Fin del capitulo 16_


	17. Chapter 17

_Capitulo 17_

_¡Vamos al mundo ninja! La promesa de volver_

_Desde la última pelea que tuvieron nuestros héroes todos acabaron sin energías y heridos._

_Pero desde hace un tiempo que Eliécer no despierta y eso les preocupaba a sus amigos._

_Sueño_

_Se encontraba Eliécer en el suelo y poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos, lo que vio no era la dimensión de Moka, estaba en otra parte oscuro._

_– ¿Dónde estaré? – __s__e preguntaba preocupado Eliécer – _

_Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, ya que todo era oscuridad y no había nada a su alrededor hasta que comenzó a escuchar a alguien llorando, esto lo extraño mucho, pero aun así siguió caminando con dirección a ese ruido._

_Después de caminar durante un tiempo, Eliécer se fijo y había un niño de por lo menos 5 años que iba vestido con una camisa negra, un pantalón color gris y zapatos negros , este estaba llorando y abrazando algo, al ver esto Eliécer se acerco a ver, ya estando cerca se dio cuenta de lo que estaba abrazando eran sus piernas, esto le sorprendió y le preguntó al niño._

_– Oye niño ¿por qué estas llorando? – pregunto curioso Eliécer – _

_– Es que estoy solo – decía el niño llorando – _

_– Y ¿por qué estas solo? – volvía a preguntar Eliécer – _

_– Es que nadie se quiere acercar para jugar – respondía el niño aun llorando – _

_– Ahh, te entiendo, pero ¿solo por eso lloras? – pregunta serio Eliécer – _

_– Si es que es un feo sentimiento que se produce la soledad – explicaba el niño – _

_– Sabés a mi me pasaba lo mismo, pero yo trataba de no llorar, siempre pasaba viendo televisión o jugando con mis juguetes, pero aun ese sentimiento no se iba – decía triste Eliécer – _

_– Entonces ¿cómo hiciste para seguir adelante? – preguntaba curioso el niño – _

_– Pues después hice amigos, pero al poco tiempo me tuve que pasar de casa y otra vez ese sentimiento volvió, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a estar siempre solo – decía con nostalgia Eliécer – ¿y a ti no hay alguien que te quiera o algo así? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer – _

_Al escuchar la el niño la pregunta se sonrojo y volteo a ver para otro lado._

_– ¿Entonces si lo hay? – preguntaba sonriendo Eliécer – _

_– Pues... si bueno me siento bien a la par de ella y me hace olvidar ese sentimiento que tanto detesto – explicaba el niño aun sonrojado – _

_– Ya veo – decía Eliécer al cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrió estaba en un parque junto con el niño – _

_A ver esto Eliécer se extraño mucho, ya que cuando estaba hablando con el niño era un sitio oscuro y frió, pero ahora estaba atardeciendo y haciendo y en un parque, pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto._

_– Y niño¿cómo es esa niña que te gusta? – volvía a preguntar serio Eliécer – _

_– Tiene el cabello color negro hasta los hombros, tiene los ojos negros y tiene la piel blanca y es muy hermosa – decía el niño con un sonrojo todavía – _

_– Jeje si te debe gustar mucho esa niña – decía riendo Eliécer – _

_– Onii-chan ¿a tu estas enamorado de alguien? – preguntaba curioso el niño – _

_– La verdad es que yo no sé que es amor y lo mucho que he sentido es el cariño de una madre o la amistad de mis amigos, pero ese sentimiento que dicen que es él más importante no lo sé y tampoco pienso que lo voy a tener – explicaba serio Eliécer – _

_– Y ¿por qué dices que no Onii-chan? – preguntaba curioso el niño – _

_– Pues porque los únicos sentimientos que he tenido o tengo son envidia, odio, soledad, amistad, tristeza, alegría y otros más, pero el amor no esta en ellos y nunca lo estará – decía triste Eliécer – _

_– Ya veo, que triste – decía triste el niño – _

_– Si, pero cambiando de tema, ¿no deberías irte ya? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer – _

_– Si pero estoy esperando a alguien, que por cierto se esta tardando mucho en venir – decía molesto el niño – _

_Pero apenas dijo unos metros adelante se podia ver una niña que se estaba acercando al niño, Eliécer al ver esto se levanto de donde estaba, el niño se volvió curioso y le pregunto._

_– ¿Ya te vas? – decía curioso el niño – _

_– Si ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego – decía con una sonrisa Eliécer al mismo tiempo que comenzó a irse – _

_– Pero sabes que si vas a luchar contra Madara, nunca le vas a ganar porque no tienes amor y así por muy fuerte que seas siempre vas a perder ya que no tienes a quien proteger – decía serio el niño viendo a la niña que se acercaba poco a poco – _

_Eliécer al escuchar esto se sorprendió un poco pero no voltio a ver._

_– Correré el riesgo si es necesario – decía serio Eliécer – _

_La niña ya se acerco al niño y lo abrazó._

_– ¿Te hice esperar mucho Eliécer-kun? – preguntaba preocupada la niña – _

_– No, tranquila Nana-chan, que estuve hablando con él – decía el pequeño Eliécer señalando a un lejos Eliécer – _

_– Ya veo, ¿vamos a jugar? – pregunta una sonriente Nana – _

_– Si vamos – decía un sonriente Eliécer – _

_A lo lejos Eliécer al escuchar como se llamaba ese niño, le sorprendió mucho y voltio a ver y también escucho como se llamaba la niña, se quedo ahí un rato hasta que los niños se fueron a jugar, quedando él solo, siguió viendo donde estaban los niños hace un momento hasta que sonrió._

_– ¿Amor,eh? Jejeje – se decía a si mismo y riendo un poco – tal vez no lo comprenda pero puedo intentarlo, me pregunto ¿cómo estará Nana-chan? – decía Eliécer viendo el cielo oscuro y estrellado – _

_Después de un rato todo se comenzó a ser blanco hasta que ya no se veía nada._

_Fin del sueño_

_Ya fuera del sueño, un Eliécer poco a poco se iba despertando y cuando ya pudo enfocar bien, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital o enfermería, volvió a ver a todos lados y exactamente estaba en una enfermería, se levanto de la cama y camino un poco para ver hacia la ventana, paso por un espejo y se quedo viendo y lo que vio le sorprendió, tenia el cabello más largo y le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros,al frente tenia 2 mechones de color rojo, había crecido un poco más y los ojos ya no eran negros ahora eran color miel._

_Al ver esto Eliécer se sorprendió mucho ya él no se recordaba así, iba a seguir viendo, pero alguien abrió la puerta y Eliécer se fijo, era Moka, pero con el color de cabello plateado y ojos rojos, la Moka vampira._

_Moka se acerco donde Eliécer y lo abrazo y sollozo un poco, Eliécer se sorprendió pero le de volvió el abrazo._

_– Baka, ¿por qué me preocupas de esa manera? – decía una Moka sollozando – _

_– Lo siento Moka-chan por preocuparte – decía Eliécer de un modo cariñoso – _

_– No me vuelvas hacer eso baka – decía Moka viendo a la cara a Eliécer – _

_– Esta bien, pero no llores Moka-chan – decía Eliécer limpiando le las lagrimas con el pulgar – _

_– Esta bien – decía ya una tranquila Moka – _

_– ¿Y por cuánto tiempo estuve dormido esta vez? – pregunta curioso Eliécer_

_– Por 3 días estuviste durmiendo – explicaba Moka – _

_– Ya veo, una pregunta ¿tu me habías visto así después de la pelea o no? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer – _

_– Pues como al segundo día que estabas aquí, entre yo para ver como seguías y ya estabas así – decía una sonrojada Moka – _

_– Ya veo, lo más seguro algo hizo el Kyubi o es un efecto secundario de la transformación – decía un pensante Eliécer – _

_– Y ahora que estas recuperado ¿qué vas hacer Eliécer-kun? – preguntaba curiosa Moka – _

_– Lo que voy hacer es ir a luchar con Madara, para derrotarlo de una vez por todas, para que no haga sufrir a las demás personas – decía serio Eliécer – _

_– Ya veo – decía triste Moka – ya se que pedirte que te quedes aquí conmigo es ser egoísta de mi parte, además se que tu no vas aceptar eso ya que tienes un gran corazón y te sacrificas por los demás, así que por favor ten mucho cuidado y visite me algunas vez – decía una muy triste Moka – _

_– Esta bien, pero no te voy a visitar alguna vez, si no varias ¿te parece? – decía un sonriente Eliécer – _

_– Si, me parece bien, ten cuidado en tu viaje – decía Moka acercándose a Eliécer y besando lo en los labios, un beso que duro poco y se retiro Moka de la enfermería – _

_Eliécer estaba sorprendido pero no era la primera vez y tal vez la ultima de que una mujer haga eso._

_– Bueno, antes de buscar a Gagger voy a tener que cambiarme de ropa – decía un decepcionado Eliécer – _

_Eliécer busco entre sus pocas ropas que le quedaban sus pergaminos, los encontró y sacó uno en especial, lo desenrollo e hizo una serie de sellos y del pergamino salio un poco de ropa._

_En otra parte se podia ver a un Gagger sentado en la sobra de un árbol recordando la pelea que tuvo con Johnny, saco entre sus ropas las pistolas de Johnny y se les quedó viendo._

_– Me pregunto ¿en cuánto las puedo vender? – decía un codicioso Gagger – _

_– Tal vez si lo vendes en nuestro mundo te puedan dar los coleccionistas 5000 dolares, pero si lo vendes en otra dimensión te puedan dar una bolsa de oro que eso pueda costar aun mucho más en nuestro mundo si lo cambias – decía divertido una voz que estaba al lado de Gagger – _

_Este al volver a ver al lado vio a Eliécer pero iba vestido diferente tenia un pantalón negro, unas botas del mismo color, una camisa roja, una gabardina del mismo color._

_– Veo que te levantaste ya era hora – decía un sonriente Gagger que se iba levantado – _

_– Si jeje, me demore mucho en recuperarme, pero ahora ya hay que irnos – decía un serio Eliécer – _

_– De acuerdo, pero ¿adónde vamos esta vez? – preguntaba curioso Gagger – _

_– Digamos que a mi segundo hogar – decía Eliécer con una media sonrisa y abriendo el portal para irse – _

_En el trascurso del portal no hubo ninguna dificultad, Gagger le preguntaba a Eliécer sobre el cambio en su apariencia y este le dijo lo mismo que a Moka, ya una vez fuera del portal se podia ver una gran aldea a lo lejos y una puerta de color verde que decía Konoha._

_– No me digas que estamos en...– decía un sorprendido Gagger – _

_– Si bienvenido a mi segundo hogar, bienvenido a Konoha – decía un divertido Eliécer – _

_Después de eso comenzaron a caminar y al poco tiempo llegaron a las puertas de la aldea, al llegar 2 guardias le impidieron el paso._

_– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntaba uno de los 2 guardias – _

_– Yo soy Jiménez Eliécer, gennin de Konoha – decía Eliécer enseñando la banda de Konoha – y este es mi compañero Meza Ivan – decía señalando Eliécer a Gagger – _

_– Ya veo, pero hasta te vemos por aquí, en todo caso voy a ir a llamar a Godaime-sama – decía el segundo guardia desapareciendo en una cortina de humo – _

_– Eliécer ¿siempre es así aquí? – susurraba curioso Gagger – _

_– Si desde que Madara declaro la cuarta guerra a todas las naciones, estas subieron la seguridad, para no permitirse sorpresas de un ataque de este – explicaba serio Eliécer – _

_Apenas dijo esto el segundo guardia que se había ido a llamar a Tsunade apareció pero solo, diciendo que se podían ir a ver a Tsunade en la torre._

_Eliécer y Gagger iban caminando y viendo los edificios de Konoha, uno viendo el gran cambio desde la ultima vez que estuvo ahí y el otro sorprendido porque estaba en Konoha, cuando ya llegaron a la torre estos ingresaron, subieron todas las escaleras y vieron ahí a Shizune hablando con Ino, Sakura y Nana._

_– Disculpe la molestia, venimos hablar con Tsunade-sama, ¿esta se encuentra? – preguntaba serio Eliécer a Shizune – _

_– Si esta en su despacho, pueden pasar a hablar con ella – decía seria Shizune – _

_– Gracias señorita – decía Eliécer y dirigiéndose a la puerta a tocar – _

_Una vez que le dieron el pasé estos entraron y al cerrar la puerta Ino fue la primera en hablar._

_– Ya vieron ¿cómo estaba ese bombón? – decía Ino con una mira de pervertida – _

_– Si estaba para comerse lo – decía de igual forma Sakura – _

_– Pero ahí algo que me inquieta – decía una seria Shizune – _

_– ¿También se te hace conocido ese muchacho? – preguntaba seria Nana – _

_– Si, no sé porque pero creo que no es la primera vez que lo veo – decía seria Shizune – _

_En el despacho apenas Eliécer cerró la puerta, vio a Tsunade metida en una montaña de papeles._

_– Veo que no ha cambiado en mucho tiempo Tsunade-sama – decía de una forma respetuosa y seria Eliécer – _

_– Ah, lo siento, por no darme cuenta, pero ¿quienes son? – decía una seria Tsunade – _

_– Veo que la edad te esta afectado Oba-chan – decía sonriendo Eliécer – _

_A Tsunade se sorprendió al oír ese apodo, solo habían 2 personas que le decía así, una estaba entrenando para tener el domino completo de la fuerza del zorro y el otro estaba en otra dimensión, pero cayo en cuenta que era más posible la segunda opción así que pregunto._

_– ¿Eliécer? – preguntaba curiosa Tsunade – _

_– El mismo Tsunade jeje, veo que no me reconociste – decía riendo un poco Eliécer – _

_– Si no te reconocí es que estas cambiado, además la ultima vez que te vi fue hace 2 meses y no estabas tan alto ni tampoco tenias esos mechones rojo y los ojos de color miel ¿qué paso? – preguntaba seria Tsunade – _

_– Una larga historia, pero te resumo que puede ser por 2 cosas este cambio, una por efecto secundario por transformarme en Kyubi o la otra es que Kyubi hizo algo – explicaba restando le importancia al asunto – _

_– Ya veo y ¿a qué has venido? – preguntaba curiosa Tsunade – _

_– Bueno son varias las razones, una porque voy a luchar contra Madara, otra porque voy a reintegrarme en las filas shinobis, otra para visitar y por ultima...no sé la ultima pero creo que esas son las razones más fuertes – decía Eliécer rascándose la nuca – _

_– Veo que nunca cambias tu forma de ser, pero bueno y ¿quien es tu amigo? – preguntaba más curiosa Tsunade – _

_– Yo soy Meza Ivan, vengo del mismo mundo que Eliécer y soy su compañero de combate – se presentaba Gagger con respeto – _

_– ¿Compañero de combate? – preguntaba seria Tsunade – _

_– Si bueno, en realidad yo tenia 2 compañeros pero uno nos traicionó y murió, así que solo queda Gagger, pero si es mi compañero y es fuerte – explicaba serio Eliécer – _

_– Ya veo y me imagino ¿quieres que él se hago shinobi? – preguntaba seria Tsunade – _

_– La verdad es que no, ya que no tiene las bases para hacerse shinobi, pero es muy fuerte, así que seria como un mercenario que solo cobra para hacer misiones – decía sonriendo Eliécer – _

_– Ya veo, pero sabes ¿que estamos en época de guerra? – preguntaba Tsunade – _

_– Si y por eso es bueno tener un mercenario como él, además estoy yo así que no hay perdida – explicaba serio Eliécer – _

_– Esta bien, pero tenemos un problema y es que todavía eres gennin – explicaba seria Tsunade – _

_– Eso es lo de menos, después me haces un examen o al por el estilo, por ahora me retiro y una pregunta¿todavía el departamento sigue siendo mio y si tienes un departamento para él?– preguntaba curioso Eliécer – _

_– El departamento sigue siendo tuyo y lo otro él se tiene que quedar aquí para ver si tengo un departamento pequeño para él. – explicaba seria Tsunade – _

_– A bueno, entonces Gagger te veo al rato, Oba-chan, te veo después – decía sonriente Eliécer abriendo la puerta – _

_Pero no tuvo tiempo para abrirla toda ya que un golpe lo hizo mandarlo a través de la puerta y chocando contra una pared quedando Eliécer incrustado en la pared._

_– ¡No vuelvas a llamar vieja en tu vida! – gritaba enojada Tsunade a todo pulmón – _

_– "Nota mental no decirle vieja a Tsunade...NUNCA" – pensaba asustado Gagger – _

_Ya después de esa escena se podia ver a Eliécer caminando a su apartamento, se veían a muchas personas en la calle comprando, jugando, shinobis dirigiéndose a hacer misiones o a reportar las que hicieron, Eliécer seguía viendo y caminando en una esquina se encontró con el equipo Kakashi, todos hablando del avance que ha tenido Naruto en su entrenamiento, Eliécer pasó a la par pero nadie lo descubrió, después de un rato de caminar llego a su apartamento , abrió la puerta y le llego un olor a comida, esto le extraño mucho ya que Tsunade le había dicho que estaba vació._

_Al entrar vio que todo estaba diferente a lo que él había dejado, los muebles eran diferente y habían más que antes, la cocina olía muy bien._

_– Me pregunto ¿quién vive aquí? – decía curioso Eliécer – _

_– Yo vivo aquí – decía una voz femenina que estaba se encontraba detrás de Eliécer – _

_– Ah perdón señorita es que lo más seguro es que me dieron mal la información ya que yo antes vivía aquí y me dijeron que todavía seguía siendo mi apartamento pero me temo que ya no lo es más – decía Eliécer volteando a ver detrás de él – _

_– Que raro que yo sepa solo un amigo vivía aquí antes – decía la señorita haciendo memoria para recordar – _

_– "Pero si es Nana, ¿será que ella vive aquí desde que me fui?" – se preguntaba Eliécer internamente – en todo caso me retiro y perdón por entrar a su hogar sin avisar – decía Eliécer comenzando a caminar con dirección a la torre Hokage – _

_– Espera un momento, ¿no nos hemos visto antes? – preguntaba curiosa Nana – _

_– Tal vez, pero no es la primera vez que esa pregunta se hace entre nosotros – decía sonriendo Eliécer – _

_Nana comenzó a recordar hasta que le vino un recuerdo de niña, cuando estaba en la academia y faltaban poco días para el examen._

_Flashback_

_Se podia ver a Eliécer sentado en una de los asientos, no había mucha gente porque era aun muy temprano para estar ahí, Nana que estaba sentada un poco más atrás que Eliécer se le acerco hablar un poco con él._

_– Ho..hola – decía una tímida Nana – _

_– Hola – decía un sonriente Eliécer – _

_– ¿Cómo es..estas Eliécer-kun? – pregunta Nana con un pequeño sonrojo – _

_– Bien, pero una preguntaba – decía Eliécer con cara seria – _

_– Dime – decía tímida Nana – _

_– ¿No nos hemos visto antes? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer – _

_– Si hace unos días cuando chocamos los 2 – explicaba tímida Nana – _

_– Si eso ya lo sé, pero tu cara me suena de que hace mucho tiempo nos hemos visto, por eso te pregunte ¿si no nos hemos visto antes? – decía Eliécer tratando de recordar – _

_– Claro que si – decía en susurro Nana – _

_– Es que cuando era niño yo tenia una amiga que se parece mucho a una ti, en su forma de ser y en la forma de hablar y creo que se lla...ma...ba – decía Eliécer recordando a Nana de pequeña – jejeje que despistado que soy, se nota que es de familia – decía riendo por ser olvidadizo – _

_– Veo que ya te acuerdas Eliécer-kun – decía son sonriente Nana – _

_– Si y para disculparme y estar al día entre los 2 te invito a comer un helado después de aquí ¿te parece...Nana-chan? – preguntaba un sonriente Eliécer – _

_Fin de Flashback _

_Nana al recordar esto comenzó a llorar y abrazó a Eliécer por la espalda, este se volteo y la abrazó._

_– Ahora los papeles se invirtieron ¿verdad Nana-chan? – decía un sonriente Eliécer – _

_– Si.– decía llorando Nana en el pecho de Eliécer – _

_Así pasaron un rato hasta que ella se calmó y lo invito a pasar al apartamento, ya dentro se sentaron en un sillón de la sala._

_– Dime Eliécer-kun ¿por qué estas tan cambiado en 2 meses? – preguntaba curiosa Nana – _

_– Es que me puede ser que sea por transformarme en Kyubi o algo hizo Kyubi pero da igual – decía Eliécer despreocupado – _

_– Ya veo – decía Nana observando de arriba para abajo a Eliécer – _

_– ¿Qué no me veo bien así? – preguntaba sonriendo Eliécer – _

_– No es eso, si te ves bien, muy bien – decía lo ultimo en susurro y con un sonrojo – _

_– Jejeje – reía Eliécer por el acto de Nana – sabes una cosa Nana-chan, alguien me dijo que si no tenia a nadie a quien proteger o si no tenia el sentimiento amor yo no le podría ganar a Madara aunque luchara varias veces contra él. – decía Eliécer viendo al techo del apartamento – _

_– Y¿quién te dijo eso? – preguntaba curiosa Nana – _

_– Mi yo interno – decía sonriendo Eliécer – _

_– ¿Tu yo interno..Kyubi? – preguntaba confusa Nana – _

_– No fue Kyubi, es que tuve un sueño o algo así y en ese sueño...–le contaba Eliécer a Nana y esta le prestaba atención, le contó todo y lo que le sorprendió fue que el niño se llamaba Eliécer y la niña igual que ella – y al final me dijo eso._

_– Ya veo, lo más seguro es que como tu dices que no sabes del amor su subconsciente te dijo eso – decía seria Nana – _

_– Si pero aun así aunque no no entienda, me gustaría sentirlo por lo menos una vez en mi vida – decía triste Eliécer – ¿Nana-chan alguna vez has sentido ese sentimiento?_

_Esta pregunta la sorprendió mucho y se sonrojo y solo afirmo con la cabeza._

_– ¿Y me imagino que esa persona te corresponde verdad? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer – _

_– No, ya que él siempre estaba entrenando y luego se fue y volvió, pero aun así todavía no me corresponde – decía triste Nana – _

_– Ese sujeto debe ser muy despistado para no darse cuenta, igual o más que Naruto – decía riendo Eliécer – _

_– Jejeje si, pero aun así siempre lo voy amar aunque él en este momento no se de cuenta de las indirectas que le estoy dando – decía con determinación y con un sonrojo Nana – _

_– Pobre tipo, si fuera yo si le pondría atención a las indirectas de alguien como tú y ¿cómo se llama ese sujeto? – preguntaba con una sonrisa Eliécer – _

_– Eliécer – decía en susurro – _

_– ¿Cómo? Es que no te escuche bien – decía Eliécer acercándose un poco más a Nana – _

_– "Tengo que decirle lo que siento, vamos tu puedes Nana"– pensaba Nana – esa persona que amo es la que estoy viendo en este momento y tiene tu nombre Eliécer-kun – decía con determinación Nana – _

_Eliécer se sorprendió mucho al saber que él era el "sujeto" que le estaba enamorada Nana, se quedó sin habla por unos instantes, pero comenzó a reírse. Nana al ver las risas de Eliécer pensó que se estaba burlando de ella, estaba a punto de llorar, pero no le quería dar ese gusto, pero antes le pregunto._

_– ¿De que te ríes? – pregunto molesta Nana – _

_– Es que me río porque soy más despistado que Naruto creo yo, por no haberme fijado en tus indirectas o como te comportabas conmigo de eso me río jejeje – se explicaba Eliécer aun riendo – _

_– Jejeje tienes razón eres aun más despistado que Naruto, pero aun así te amo – decía riendo Nana – _

_– Sabes, que ahora lo más seguro es que gane la pelea que viene contra Madara – decía Eliécer sonriendo – _

_– ¿Por qué ahora si y antes no? – preguntaba curiosa Nana – _

_– Fácil, ahora tengo a quién proteger – decía con una sonrisa Eliécer – _

_– Baka – dijo Nana con un sonrojo y volteando a ver a otro lado – sabes no quiero que mueras en esa lucha, porque sino me sentiría muy sola y triste – _

_– Sabes te prometo que voy a ganar esa lucha y voy a estar a tu lado para siempre – decía Eliécer con gran confianza en sus palabras – _

_– Y sé que no vas a romper tu promesa – decía Nana poniéndose al lado de Eliécer recostándose sobre el pecho de este – _

_– Y sabes tal vez podríamos ser novios o algo por estilo, ya que tal vez tu me enseñes lo que es el amor – decía Eliécer acercándose al rostro de Nana – _

_– Si tal vez – respondía de igual forma que Eliécer – _

_Fin del capitulo 17_


	18. Chapter 18

_Capitulo 18_

_¡Una traición!¿Se acerca el fin?_

_Ya había pasado una semana desde la llegada de nuestros héroes y desde que Eliécer andaba de novio con Nana, pero de esta relación no le gustaba para nada a Gagger, ya que Nana se comportaba diferente y aveces se iba y no le decía nada a Eliécer._

_Gagger sospechaba de ella y estaba hablando con Tsunade acerca de eso._

_– Tsunade-sama yo creo que Nana se comporta muy raro desde que se hizo novia de Eliécer – decía preocupado Gagger – _

_– Y ¿en qué te basas para decir eso? – preguntaba seria Tsunade – _

_– Me baso en que ella se va sin decir nada, no le hace mucho caso a Eliécer y que solo le presta atención en sus entrenamientos – decía serio Gagger – _

_– Me estas intentando decir que ella es...– decía desconcertada Tsunade – _

_– Si estoy diciendo de que ella es espía de Madara – decía aún más serio Gagger – _

_Tsunade se quedo pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Gagger y tenia razón, ya que ella misma había visto a la "pareja" que solo ella le prestaba atención a los entrenamientos de Eliécer y esto le preocupaba mucho._

_– Aunque esto sea cierto no tenemos pruebas solidas para atraparla ya que Eliécer se enojaría y eso es peor que Madara – decía preocupada Tsunade – _

_Los dos se quedaron sin hablar, ya que se podían imaginar a Eliécer enojado. En otro lado se podia ver a Eliécer pensando en su relación con Nana, ya que él pensaba que ella le pondría más atención, pero no, de hecho solo le ponía atención cuando él entrenaba solo o con alguien y esto le preocupa mucho._

_– "Maldición, ¿será ella la espía que informo a Madara la localización de Naruto y Killer Bee cuando estaban en la tortuga gigante?" – se preguntaba mentalmente – _

_– __**¿Quién sabe Gaki? Tal vez sea ella o no, pero no me gusta como ella te observa cuando entrenas es como si estuviera recolectando información acerca de ti **__– decía preocupado Kyubi – _

_– "Si es lo mismo que pensaba, pero no creo que sea cierto"– decía pensante Eliécer – _

_– __**Pero¿y si lo es? ¿qué harías? **__– preguntaba serio Kyubi – _

_– "No sé Kyubi, no lo sé..." decía triste Eliécer – _

_Todos en la villa estaban preocupados por Eliécer, ya que él les ayudo cuando tenían problemas y ahora el tenia un problema, pero nadie sabia que hacer, ya que era una situación delicada._

_En otro lado de la villa, se encontraba Nana caminando tranquila, pero sabia que todos los shinobis de la Konoha estaban actuando muy raro con ella y no solo los shinobis sino también la Godaime, pero a eso ella le importaba y si le daba más vueltas al asunto iba a llegar tarde para verse con __Eliécer._

_Cuando Nana llegó al punto acordado, vio que no había nadie, Eliécer no estaba y esto no le dio mucha importancia, pero luego comenzó a importarle ya que había pasado una hora y Eliécer no se aparecía, lo busco por toda la villa y no lo encontró, fue donde Tsunade para preguntarle. Cuando llegó Shizune le dijo que tendría que esperar un poco ya que ella estaba ocupada, entonces no le quedó de otra que esperar._

_Dentro del despacho estaba Tsunade hablando todavía con Gagger._

_– Entonces ¿qué deberíamos hacer? – preguntaba seria Tsunade – _

_– Por ahora es mejor no hacer nada, ya que ella comenzaría a sospechar y no le dirá nada a Madara – decía serio Gagger – _

_– Así que la vamos a usar como cebo para llegar a Madara, muy asusto de tu parte – decía con media sonrisa Tsunade – _

_– Bien entonces te dejo el resto a ti Tsunade yo voy a descansar un poco, con su permiso – decía Gagger saliendo del despacho – _

_Nana al ver que se abría el despacho de Tsunade se dirigió directamente para hablar con ella, pero se sorprendió al ver a Gagger salir por la puerta y cuando Gagger la voltio a ver le dio una mirada fría como si ella fuera el enemigo, pero esto poco le importo entro sin pedir permiso al despacho de Tsunade y esta estaba viendo por la ventana de la oficina._

_– Te he dicho mil veces Naruto que toques antes de entrar aquí – decía cansada Tsunade – _

_– Perdone por entrar así Tsunade-sama – decía seria Nana – _

_– Ha conque eras tu Nana ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – preguntaba seria Tsunade – _

_– ¿Quería saber donde esta Eliécer-kun? – preguntaba preocupada Nana – _

_– Pues él esta en una misión de que va a durar varios días – decía despreocupada Tsunade – _

_– Ya veo, entonces me retiro Tsunade-sama – decía triste Nana – _

_Ya cuando Nana se fue Tsunade se puso seria y llamo a unos Ambus._

_– Ambus, quiero que vigilen a Nana sin que ella se de cuenta y quiero que me den un informe de todo lo que hace – ordenaba seria Tsunade – _

_– Hai – respondieron al unísono los 2 ambus antes de desaparecer – _

_– "Se que ocultas algo pequeña, pero no lo vas a poder ocultar por siempre" – pensaba seria Tsunade – _

_En otra dimensión se podían ver a 3 personas, exactamente un hombre y dos mujeres hablando._

_– Creo que con esto será suficiente para ir donde se encuentra Eliécer-kun – decía una de las mujeres emocionada – _

_– Vaya yo creí que tu nunca te emocionaba nada – decía el hombres sorprendido – _

_– No fastidies con eso – decía la misma mujer un poco molesta – _

_– Bueno no se pelean entre ustedes – decía nerviosa la otra mujer – _

_– Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme – decía la primera mujer abriendo un portal – _

_– Que te vaya bien – dijeron al unísono las otras 2 personas presentes – _

_Y cuando la primera mujer entro por el portal este de inmediato se cerró._

_Ya habían pasado varios días desde la marcha de Eliécer para cumplir la misión de rango B que era luchar contra una banda de bandidos que saqueaban uno de los pueblos dentro de la nación de Fuego._

_Eliécer fue directo a dar el informe de la misión en la torre, pero no se contaba Tsunade, esto a Eliécer de dio igual y se fue a descansar un poco al apartamento, pero recordó que ahí estaba Nana, entonces se fue a dormir en la montaña de los Hokages._

_El otro día se podían ver a todos los aldeanos abrir los negocios, los shinobis iban y venían a dar informes o partir a realizar misiones, en la entrada de la torre Hokage, se podia ver a Eliécer salir de la misma, contento porque le pagaron por todas la misiones realizadas hasta ahora que eran 14 rango B y 25 rango A, y en total tenia por lo menos 50000 ryus aunque no era mucho, estaba conforme porque desde que las naciones elementales hicieron el acuerdo las misiones de rango S eran como una leyenda ya._

_Eliécer iba contento por la calle hasta que paso por una tienda y ahí escucho los rumores de la gente, de que Nana era la espía, Eliécer ya se estaba cansando de eso él quería demostrar lo contrario, pero él mismo tenia sus propias dudas, pensando un poco se acordó de que no había visto a Nana así que la busco, duró un gran rato para encontrarla, pero algo le pareció extraño, ya que ella no estaba sola y estaba en el bosque de la muerte, así que no le dio importancia y fue en su búsqueda para ver la, pero cuando estaba a unos pocos metros se podían escuchar un ataque, él pensó de que ella estaba entrenando por lo que se acerco un poco para ver, pero aun así escondiendo su presencia._

_Y lo que vio lo dejó impactado, era un Ambu luchando con ella y se podia ver un poco más lejos algo parecido a otro Ambu pero solo se le podia ver la parte de las piernas, Eliécer se preguntaba donde estaba la otra parte, pero en eso le cayo una gota en la cara, él se la limpio, pero le llego un olor a sangre volvió a ver la gota y era roja, subió la mirada para ver que había encima de él y se podia ver el tronco de otro Ambu, con los órganos afuera y las costillas al aire, esto le impresiono mucho, pero lo que escucho de la lucha aun más._

_– Maldita así que después de todo eras la espía – decía un ensangrentado Ambu enojado – _

_– No me interesa lo que diga un muerto – decía Nana sin sentimientos mientras decapitaba al Ambu con la misma Rodachina del Ambu, llenando se el rostro con la sangre que salpicaba – _

_– Bien hecho Nana – decía Zetsu saliendo de la tierra – _

_– Ya te los puedes comer Zetsu – decía seria Nana mientras se limpiaba el rostro – _

_– Antes de comer ¿qué información nos tienes? – decía la parte Negra de Zetsu – _

_– No mucho, solo que las naciones están pendientes de los movimientos de Madara-sama – decía seria Nana – _

_– Ya veo entonces nos vemos en una semana aquí – decía la parte Blanca desapareciendo en la tierra – _

_Nana dio media vuelta y se retiro del lugar, mientras que Eliécer estaba sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en el rostro, esto preocupo mucho a Kyubi, pero luego se sorprendió al ver las risas maníacas de Eliécer._

_– Con ¿qué esas tenemos no pequeña estúpida? – decía Eliécer tapándose el rostro con la mano izquierda – informando a Madara de mi entrenamiento, pero me da igual eso, lo que no perdono es que no me diste ni una noche de sexo antes de matarte es una pena que tenga que matar a una belleza pero este es trabajo no hay de otra JAJAJAJAJA! – decía Eliécer aun tapando se el rostro con la mano izquierda mientras que la risa era la de un psicópata – _

_Esto a Kyubi se sorprendió y de inmediato se preocupo mucho la reacción de Eliécer ya que él no era así._

_Ya era de de noche todos estaban ya durmiendo o preparando se para dormir, solo se escuchaban los grillos y uno que otro ninja haciendo guardia, Nana estaba en el apartamento esperando a Eliécer pero tenia un mal presentimiento y eso a ella no le gustaba, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que se asusto cuando alguien toco la puerta._

_Ella fue abrir pero de la puerta salio una Katana rompiendo la puerta y tratando de herirla, pero a duras penas pudo esquivar ese ataque y solo le rozo un costado del cuerpo, para ser más precisos a un lado de su estomago, salio un poco de sangre pero no tanta para preocuparse, posó una mano en la herida y volteo a ver a la figura que se veía y se sorprendió mucho al ver que era Eliécer pero su cabello le tapaba los ojos, dando le un toque sombrío._

_– Eliécer-kun ¿por qué? – preguntaba asustada Nana – _

_Pero la respuesta que dio Eliécer fue una risa, pero una risa de un asesino y de un psicópata._

_– ¿De qué te ríes Eliécer-kun? – preguntaba preocupada Nana – _

_– De tu estúpida pregunta, pequeña perra, sabes perfectamente del porque el ataque y del porque de todo ¿no es así...Supai ? (espía) – decía sin sentimientos Eliécer – _

_– Veo que ya te diste cuenta de todo, te hubieras quedado sin hacer nada y hubieras vivido un poco más, pero ahora te mataré antes de lo acordado – decía arrogante Nana – _

_Nana se molesto al ver de que Eliécer se reía de ella, hasta que cesó de reír y levanto la vista y los ojos eran al ver al peor de los asesinos, esto a Nana se sorprendió un poco._

_– ¿Qué me vas a matar? Ese fue un buen chiste, pero lo que importa aquí es que ni la muerte, el Shinigami o el mismísimo Diablo te salvara de mi ira – decía fuera de sí Eliécer lanzándose contra Nana – _

_En otro lugar se podia ver a una Tsunade preocupada ya que desde hace un rato encontraron a unos __los Ambus que vigilaban a Nana muerto a más bien encontraron la mitad de uno de ellos._

_– Shizune ¿todavía no encuentran nada? – preguntaba seria Tsunade – _

_– No Tsunade-sama – decía preocupada Shizune cargando a Ton-ton – _

_– Ya veo, Shizune quiero que le digas a Kakashi, y los demás que vayan a la casa de Nana y que la traigan aquí – ordenaba seria Tsunade – _

_Pero justo en ese momento hubo una explosión en la villa, Tsunade se preocupo ya que ese lugar era la casa de Nana, de inmediato ella fue a ver que sucedía mientras que Shizune llamaba a los demás para que fueran._

_Cuando Tsunade llego pudo ver la casa en llamas y rastros de sangre en el sitio, en eso llegaron los demás para ver que sucedía._

_– Tsunade-sama ¿qué ocurrió aquí? – preguntaba preocupado Kakashi – _

_– No hay tiempo Kakashi, llama a Pakkun para que olfatee estos rastros de sangre para que nos guíen al sujeto – ordenaba preocupada Tsunade – _

_– Hai – dicho esto Kakashi invoco a Pakkun y le dijo la sancionan actual, el can olfateo y les dijo que era de Nana y que estaban a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí al norte. –_

_ Todo el grupo se estaba moviendo así donde Pakkun los guiaba, pero había una pregunta en la mente de todos que había al norte, hasta que Naruto dijo algo._

_– Oiga Kakashi-sensei ¿no es en esta dirección en la que se encuentra el valle del fin? – preguntaba curioso Naruto – _

_– Ahora que lo dices Naruto, tienes razón, pero ahora la pregunta es ¿por qué ella se dirige al valle del fin? – preguntaba curioso y preocupado Kakashi – _

_Unos cuantos kilómetros se podia ver a Eliécer saltando lo más tranquilo de rama en rama, en la mano derecha se podia ver la Katana cubierta de sangre. Más adelante se podia ver a Nana con una gran herida en el pecho de ella y la que le había hecho Eliécer al principio se podia ver que estaba saliendo más sangre._

_Ya cuando Nana salio del bosque se podia ver el valle del fin ella salto un poco más y se situó en la estatua de Madara un poco después salio Eliécer y se puso a la par de la estatua de Senju Hashirama_

_– Hasta que por fin te detienes, pero¿no era que me ibas a matar? – decía Eliécer mientras chupaba la sangre de la Katana – _

_– Maldito – decía Nana enojada, comenzando una serie de sellos – Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu _

_Y de la boca de Nana salio una gran bola de fuego que se dirigía a Eliécer pero este ni se inmutó del ataque y recibió el ataque de lleno_

_Nana estaba un poco más tranquila y solo esperaba que llegara Zetsu para irse rápido ya que los de Konoha estaban cerca dio un suspiro de alivio pero.._

_– No creo que debas relajarte ante la muerte – decía Eliécer saliendo entre las llamas con la Katana __guardada en la funda – _

_Este hecho sorprendió mucho a Nana ya que juraba que Eliécer había muerto con eso, pero no pudo reaccionar ya que Eliécer estaba a un lado con la mano en la Katana, después de eso sintió que el acero traspasaba la carne y que su sangre salia mucho por la nueva herida y que salio disparada hacia la estatua de Madara destruyendo los pies._

_Eliécer movió la Katana hacia un lado para limpiar la sangre y volver a fundar la Katana y solamente se quedó viendo los escombros producidos, esperando que salga Nana._

_– Oye, oye, ese ataque no pudo haberte matado, solo fue un pequeño roce así que sal de una vez antes de que me enoje más – decía aburrido Eliécer – _

_Y poco a poco los escombros se movieron hasta que salio una herida Nana, que ahora en su lado derecho se podían ver un profundo corte y que emanaba sangre como si fuera agua, y si uno miraba fijamente la herida, se podia ver el hígado, los intestinos y las demás partes que se querían salir._

_Nana camino un poco y vomito sangre, ya estaba viendo borroso y sentía el cuerpo muy pesado ya estaba a pocos momentos de su muerte pero tenia que pensar algo si no quería morir._

_Justo en ese momento llegaron los de Konoha, viendo como estaba Nana se dirigieron donde ella pero antes de que llegaran ella se tiro a los brazos de Eliécer._

_– Eliécer-kun perdoname por haberte traicionado yo se que me amas yo te amo – decía Nana llorando acercándose donde Eliécer poco a poco. – _

_Ya cuando estaba cerca Eliécer hablo._

_– Si yo también te amo – esto sorprendió a los de Konoha y Nana pensaba que estaba bien su plan hasta que volvió hablar – pero cuando el infierno se congele, maldita hijo de puta – decía Eliécer serio, mientras que desenfunda la Katana y haciendo un corte vertical de arriba a abajo que iba dirigido a Nana – _

_Los de Konoha estaban aliviados ya que el corte no se acerco a Nana, pero esta comenzó a llorar y los demás se asustaron mucho al ver el cuerpo de Nana partido a la mitad cayendo una mitad a lado y la otra al otro bañando a Eliécer de sangre y viendo como se salían todos los órganos del cuerpo haciendo un charco de sangre que poco a poco se dirigía al río Eliécer solo hizo un movimiento de la Katana para limpiarla, la guardo en la funda y comenzó a caminar al río se mojó la cara y se metió para quitarse la sangre._

_Los de Konoha estaban paralizados era la primera vez que veían un acto tan horroroso, unos estaban sudando frió, Ino y Tenten estaban vomitando, Naruto estaba sorprendido y comenzó a susurrar._

_– Oye, oye, oye...¡OYE! – gritaba Naruto molesto a Eliécer – ¿por qué demonios hiciste algo así Eliécer?_

_– Ella era la espía que le dio a Madara la información de la tortuga junto con Kizame y estaba dando información de todos a nosotros en especial de ti y de mi, así que lo natural es matar al traidor – decía sin emociones Eliécer – _

_– ¡Pero no tenias que hacer lo de este modo! – decía aun molesto Naruto – _

_– ¿Entonces cómo, darle una celebración por dar información? O tal vez ¿encerrarla y esperar que los vejestorios del concejo la saquen? Ya que ellos trabajan con Madara – decía molestándose Eliécer – _

_– Pero tuvo que haber otra forma no esta – decía molesto Naruto con los ojos cerrados – _

_– No hay otra, esto es la vida de un shinobi, si no te gusto debiste haber escogido otra cosa, ya que en esta vida, si eres traicionado por alguien que daba información hay que matarlo para que la seguridad de la aldea no corra peligro, o también a los amigos que desertan de la villa hay que matarlos para que no den información – decía serio Eliécer terminando de limpiarse y saliendo del río – _

_Lo ultimo que dijo Eliécer sorprendió a los de Konoha ya que eso se refería a Sasuke, este comentario enoja a Naruto que se fue al ataque con el chakra del zorro que había dominado en la tortuga isla, esto nadie se lo esperaba, ya que tenia un Fuuton: Rasenshuriken en la mano izquierda._

_Eliécer lo único que hizo fue agarrarle la mano quebrando le con ese dolor Naruto grito y el Rasenshuriken se disipo, trato de darle una patada, pero Eliécer la esquivo y lo estrello contra el suelo creando un cráter, de los presentes la única persona que reacciono fue Tsunade que tranquilizo a Naruto._

_– Naruto lo que Eliécer ha dicho es lo correcto no tienes que enojarte por algo como eso ya que es la dura realidad – decía triste Tsunade recordar la traición de Orochimaru – _

_– Entonces yo buscare la forma de que no hallan traiciones y nada por el estilo, voy a buscar la paz que tanto buscaba Ero-sennin – decía triste Naruto – _

_– El quería muchas cosas pero ninguna se le cumplió, una de esas cosas era el amor de Tsunade, pero ni modo ahora yo me retiro ya que mañana voy a ir a luchar contra Madara – decía serio Eliécer retirándose del lugar – _

_– ¿Cómo que luchar con Madara? Nadie sabe donde esta – decía preocupada Tsunade – _

_– Yo si, gracias a esa que esta muerta – decía serio Eliécer – _

_– ¿Y en dónde se encuentra? – preguntaba Kakashi curioso – _

_– Esta en medio de todos los limites de los países elementales, en una cueva que que esta a 5km cerca de frontera del país de Fuego, ahí tiene a los bijuus y también ahí tiene a un ejercito de 1000000 de Zetus, si eso es todo me retiro a descansar – decía aburrido Eliécer – _

_Esto sorprendió mucho ya que ese número ni todo el ejercito de todos las aldeas llegaban lo máximo seria unos 250000 shinobis en total, pero lo que sorprendió mucho fue que se abrió un portal detrás de Eliécer y que salio una chica de ahí._

_– ¿Dónde estaré? – se preguntaba la joven – _

_– Pues estas sentada en mi rostro, aunque no me importa estar así o morir de este modo – decía Eliécer con un hilo de sangre que salia de la nariz – _

_– ¿Are? Eliécer-kun por fin te encuentro – decía abrazándolo muy fuerte hasta que Eliécer quedó sin aire y se desmallo – _

_– Oye nos podrías decir ¿quién eres peliplateada y que eres de Eliécer? – decía curiosa Ino –_

_– Me llamo Akashiya Moka y se podría decir que su prometida – decía con una sonrisa arrogante al ver la cara de sorpresa de todos – _

_Fin capitulo 18_


	19. Chapter 19

_Capitulo 19_

_¡La preparación para la guerra! ¿Qué vas hacer Eliécer? Parte I_

_Al día siguiente nuestro héroe se estaba despertando con los rayos de sol que iluminaban a toda Konoha, tenia mucho sueño, ya que en la noche anterior no había pegado ojo por el simple hecho de que no podia dormir, se trato de levantar pero sentía un peso extra encima de él, cuando ya se despertó del todo, se fijo que Moka, entonces recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Nana y esto lo enojaba, luego recordó cuando llego Moka eso...digamos que le alegraba._

_Flashback_

_– Oye nos podrías decir ¿quién eres peliplateada y que eres de Eliécer? – decía curiosa Ino –_

_– Me llamo Akashiya Moka y se podría decir que su prometida – decía con una sonrisa arrogante al ver la cara de sorpresa de todos – _

_Este hecho sorprendió a todos y ¿por qué no? A Eliécer también, así que aparto a Moka y se levanto de pronto._

_– ¿Cómo que prometida mía?¿Estas loca? – preguntaba Eliécer sorprendido y señalando la con el dedo indice – _

_– No estoy loca, bueno de amor tal vez, pero lo que dije es casi cierto – decía Moka haciendo un puchero y viendo para otro lado – _

_– Por Dios, creo que salgo de una y me meto en otra – decía Eliécer con un suspiro – pero es mejor que nos vayamos hablar a otro lado ¿Te parece Moka-chan?_

_– Hai – decía una contenta Moka aferrándose del brazo derecho de Eliécer, mientras que este ponía cara de cansado – _

_Los de Konoha estaban confusos y casi automáticamente volvieron a ver a Gagger, pero este levanto los hombros y movió la cabeza en forma negativa haciendo que entendieran que él no sabia nada de nada._

_Ya en Konoha en un cuarto del Hotel de Konoha, se podia ver a Eliécer y a Moka comiendo, bueno Eliécer comiendo y Moka comiendo la sangre de Eliécer._

_– Tu sangre sabe bien como siempre Eliécer-kun – decía Moka satisfecha – _

_– Ajá...pero de todos modos ¿por qué no tienes el rosario Moka-chan? – preguntaba confuso Eliécer – _

_– El rosario ya no lo necesito más, desde la pelea con Alucard, me quitaron el rosario a la fuerza, así que cuando estabas dormido me puse de nuevo el rosario pero algo paso – decía serie Moka – justo cuando me lo coloqué, comencé a sentir un dolor, pero al rato fue pasando el dolor, aunque era mucho, tampoco era exagerado, pero cuando abrí los ojos podia ver al frente mio a la Moka externa – decía seria Moka – _

_– Ya veo, así que hay 2 Mokas en tú mundo, creo que Madara se pasó un poco – decía Eliécer con otro suspiro – _

_– Pero veo que estas suspirando mucho Eliécer-kun – decía preocupada Moka – _

_– Es que tengo mucho en que pensar, en este momento – decía serio Eliécer – _

_– Y ¿en qué piensas? – decía seductoramente Moka – _

_– En cosas – decía Eliécer viendo el plato vacío – _

_– Haber déjeme adivinar, en la lucha con Madara, la muerte de tu novia, en que es lo que vas hacer conmigo, en tu familia, pero lo más importante en lo que vas hacer después, ¿verdad? – decía con perspicacia Moka – _

_– Veo que me conoces bien – decía Eliécer cerrando los ojos y sonriendo – _

_– Es que hay que conocer a bien a mi prometido – decía Moka sentándose le en la piernas a Eliécer – _

_– Moka estoy cansado para hacer eso, mejor lo dejamos para otro día – decía Eliécer apartando un poco a Moka – _

_– ¿Enserio? Pues estas cansado de tocar estos – decía Moka agarrándole las manos y poniéndose los en los pechos de ella – _

_Inicio de Lemon_

_Esto a Eliécer se quedó de piedra al tocar esos pechos, aunque no eran grandes como los de Tsunade tampoco eran tan pequeños como los de Mizore y Moka comenzó a hacer a que Eliécer apretara sus pechos._

_Al principio se resistía, pero vamos, quien se podría resistir a tan hermosos y suaves pechos así que el comenzó a apretarse los por encima de la ropa de ella, al ver esta reacción Moka se alegro un poco y comenzó a excitarla y por otro lado Eliécer estaba concentrado para ver las reacciones de de Moka, así que le quito la blusa blanca que llevaba para ver esos hermosos pechos blancos con los pezones rozados y siguió apretando, chupando y mordiendo esos pechos y la levanto en los brazos y la llevo a la cama, ahí siguió con la labor y poco a poco fue bajando con la lengua, pasó por el ombligo y se quedo un rato ahí, luego bajó un poco más y finalmente había llegado a la falda a cuadros que llevaba, se la quito y vio que andaba en un tanga color rojo, se lo quito también y siguió chupando, metiendo la lengua y mordiendo el clítoris._

_Moka estaba gimiendo, el placer que le daba Eliécer era grande, pronto sintió ella que Eliécer le comenzó a meter un dedo en la vagina, ahí de golpe se vino que Eliécer recibió contento, ella quería hacer algo por Eliécer así que aparto un poco la cabeza de Eliécer y lo empujo para que se fuera de espalda en la cama, le quito la camisa que llevaba, los pantalones y el bóxer, para agarrar el fierro de Eliécer que era de por lo menos 18 cm, y ella comenzó a faena de meterse ese pedazo a la boca, chuparlo con la punta de la lengua y succionar, debes en cuando se lo sacaba lo masturbaba un poco lo chupaba de la base del chipote hasta la cabeza y ahí se quedaba un rato chupando como si fuera un helado._

_Eliécer parecía que estaba en el cielo, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia y justamente de nuevo era con ella, se le había olvidado lo bueno que era ella para eso,así paso un rato, hasta que Eliécer no pudo aguantar y se corrió en la cara de ella, y que poco a poco le caía en los pechos la leche, pero aun así todavía el pene de Eliécer no estaba flácido si no todo lo contrario estaba más duro, así __que acostó a Moka le abrió la piernas y comenzó a meterle poco a poco el fierro a la concha de Moka._

_Estaba estaba gimiendo desde apenas el roce._

_– ¿Por qué gimes tanto Moka-chan? Si ni tan siquiera te la he metido – decía Eliécer en un susurro en el oído de ella – _

_– Es que ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez, haa, entonces..¡haa! – gemía más duro Moka, porque Eliécer se la había metido de golpe – _

_Y así comenzó Eliécer con el __vaivén, al principio iba lento pero constante, pero después de un rato, era rápido y duro, esto a Moka le gustaba si no mal recordaba, Moka ya no gemía, si no gritaba, era demasiado el placer que estaba ida, al rato Eliécer se canso de la posición del misionero, que la agarro de la cintura y la puso de 4 y siguió, Moka estaba en las nubes con el placer le daba Eliécer en ese momento, así paso uno hora cambiando posiciones y demás hasta que Eliécer ya no aguantaba._

_– Moka, Moka, ya no aguanto me corro – decía Eliécer tratando de aguantar pero no podia – _

_– Yo..haa..yo...haa...me corro, me corroo – decía Moka corriendo se junto con Eliécer – _

_Cuando ya todo pasó, Eliécer se relajo a un lado de la cama, Moka tenía la respiración agitada._

_– Eliécer-kun te amo – decía Moka aun con la respiración agitada y con una sonrisa en la cara. – _

_Eliécer no respondió nada solo estaba pensando en otra cosa._

_– Eliécer-kun – llamaba Moka – _

_– ¿Si? – respondía Eliécer cansado – _

_– Hagamos lo de nuevo – decía Moka subiéndose le encima a Eliécer para empezar – _

_– "Esta va ser una noche muy larga" – eran los últimos pensamientos de Eliécer antes de empezar...de nuevo – _

_Fin Lemon_

_Fin Flashback_

_Eliécer se separo un poco de Moka, se levanto, se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara y ver por un rato en el espejo._

_"Me imagino que Tsunade ya les dijo a los demás Kages, en una noche ya todos se deben haber puesto en sus lugares, así que es hora de ir" – pensaba Eliécer mientras abría un pergamino y se sacaba ropa nueva – _

_La ropa que saco fue un pantalón azul oscuro, casi negro, unas botas negras, una camisa manga corta de color blanco y para terminar saco la ultima prenda que le había dado uno de todos los senseis que había tenido, un abrigo rojo, largo, le llegaba una cuarta más abajo de las rodillas, tenia un gorro y atrás se podia ver el símbolo que identificaba a los alquimistas, sonrió al recordar a todos __sus senseis, se coloco todo y antes de salir vio a Moka todavía dormida, sonrió pero era una sonrisa de tristeza, le dejó un recuerdo de él aunque en realidad eran 2 cosas uno la capa roja que le había dado hace mucho tiempo y la segunda lo más posible es que estaría esperando un hijo de él, por eso se puso triste, ya que quería estar ahí para su hijo, pero eso seria imposible._

_– Si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro tiempo y en otras circunstancias, lo más probable es que seriamos prometidos, gomen Moka-chan, sayōnara – decía Eliécer abriendo una ventana para luego saltar y desaparecer para ir a la torre Hokage – _

_Lo que no sabia Eliécer que Moka estaba despierta, solo estaba fingiendo que dormía, pero escucho todo lo que dijo Eliécer y lo que más le dolieron fueron las palabras de despida de Eliécer, de inmediato, comenzó a llorar amargamente, no lloraba de esa manera desde que su madre se había sacrificado por ella cuando Alucard había despertado cuando ella era una niña, luego se aferró a su vientre y ella sabia que estaría embaraza o eso quería, ella quería que su amado estaría ahí para que viera a su hijo, pero ya no iba a estar ahí, nunca más_

_– Sayōnara, anata. – decía llorando Moka, más y más – _

_En otra parte en la torre Hokage, se podia ver a Shizune revisando unos papeles, en eso llega Eliécer y ve que no hay nadie, lo mucho que ha visto eran unos cuantos Chunnins en toda la aldea, en eso ve a Shizune y se va para hablar con ella._

_– Shizune, ¿dónde están todos? – preguntaba serio Eliécer – _

_– Eliécer-kun todos ya están esperando la señal para luchar contra Madara – decía una seria Shizune – _

_– ¿Cuándo dices todos te refieres a...? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer – _

_– Todos los Kages, de los países elementales, esperan la señal para atacar a Madara, lo más seguro es que le ganemos – decía una confiada Shizune – _

_Eliécer se sorprendió mucho al oír eso, ya que por lo menos esperaba que duraran un poco más pero no lo hicieron ahora los planes iniciales que tenia se habían ido literalmente a la basura._

_– Malditos estúpidos – decía furioso Eliécer – _

_– ¿Qué sucede Eliécer-kun? – preguntaba preocupada Shizune – _

_– Nunca le podrán ganar a Madara ya que el posee en Sharingan eterno y el Rin'negan, junto con las células de Hashirama, nunca le podrán ganar, me voy a tener que apurar, fue un placer conocerte Shizune-neechan – decía Eliécer con una sonrisa y desaparecía del sitio. – _

_– Que raro, parecía que se estuviera despidiendo, pero no creo...¿o si?, bueno por ahora es que hay que avisar a Tsunade-sama sobre Madara – decía Shizune para mandar una paloma mensajera – _

_Ya lejos de Konoha se podia ver a Eliécer saltando grandes distancias, usando el chakra del Kyubi en sus pies para llegar más rápido._

_– "Mierda ¿por qué no esperaron un poco?, si la señal que dice Shizune es cierto es la información de que le di a Shizune tengo que apurarme antes de que llegue esa paloma" – pensaba Eliécer enojado cuando vio a la paloma pasar por encima de él y luego perderse de vista – ¡MALDICIÓN!_

_En otro lado se podían ver a todos loa Kages esperando la señal, ya habían pasado algunas horas del amanecer, mínimo eran las 9 de la mañana, Tsunade estaba hablando con los otros Kages._

_Afuera de podían ver a todos los shinobis de las aldeas, todos teniendo la vestimenta Jounnin y con el protector que decía Shinobi, en todos los presentes, todos estaban con sus comandes en equipos, pero mientras empezaba la guerra todos se estaban conociendo, eso una parte, pero la mayoría estaban buscando una persona._

_En eso iban pasando Sakura y Naruto y escucharon hablar a 2 Shinobis de otras aldeas._

_– Oigan, parece que no esta aquí – decía el shinobi de cabello café al otro – _

_– Si, parece que el legendario Eliécer no esta – respondía el otro shinobi de cabello color rubio – _

_En eso se le acerca otros diciendo los mismo, que no lo habían visto por ninguna parte._

_– Saben que Eliécer derroto a toda una banda de ninjas criminales rango A – decía uno entrando a la conversación – _

_– Yo escuche que lucho contra el Raikage y le gano – decía otro, mientras que se crearon las legendas de Eliécer – _

_Ya no eran unos cuantos si no casi todos los shinobis presentes que hablaban de las legendas o mitos de Eliécer, una era que se había acostado con la Mizukage y no le sucedió nada, ya que ella mataba a cualquiera que se le insinuara, otra fue que se acostó con 35 mujeres en una noche, otra que había peleado contra el Hachibi y le gano sin gastar chakra a puro Taijutsu, otros decían que era un Dios ya que se regeneraba y no moría fácilmente, otros decían que había luchado contra Kami-sama y contra el Shinigami-sama y había salido airoso._

_En eso Naruto y Sakura se volvieron a ver y parpadearon._

_– No creía que Eliécer fueran tan famoso – decía sorprendida Sakura – _

_– Ni yo, más bien creía que no tenia reputación ni nada, como nunca paso tanto tiempo en Konoha – decía una Naruto cruzados de brazos – _

_– Pero ahora que dicen ellos, no he visto a Eliécer por aquí y eso que él había dicho que iba a luchar solo, contra Madara – decía preocupada Sakura – _

_– Si tienes razón, tal vez Tsunade-bachan no le dijo nada – decía Naruto viendo una paloma que entraba a donde se encontraban los Kages – _

_En el cuarto de los Kages habían leído la información y todo marchaba a la perfección, si no fuera por lo ultimo. Que Tsunade se había molestado y preocupado._

_– ¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama ? – preguntaba serio Gaara – _

_– Dice Shizune que Eliécer se dirige hacia aquí – decía preocupada y molesta Tsunade – _

_– Ahora que lo dices no he visto a ese Gaki por aquí y me gustaría ajustar cuentas con el – decía serio el Raikage – _

_– Pero ¿por qué no quieras que venga Eliécer-kun, Hokage-sama? – decía seria Mey la Mizukage – _

_– Porque el se va a sacrificar por nosotros y no solo por nosotros, si no por todas los mundos que existen ya que si Madara sale vencedor de aquí, no va haber nadie quien lo detenga – decía muy seria Tsunade – _

_– Entonces ¿por qué no lo trajo aquí Tsunade-chan? – decía curioso el Tsuchikage – _

_– Porque aquí lo vamos a vencer con los 2 jinchuurikis que tenemos junto con los Kages y sus shinobis, no ocupamos a Eliécer en esto – decía seria Tsunade – _

_– Entonces que estamos esperando vamos atacar – decía emocionado el Raikage – _

_Ya cuando iban a dar la señal, se escucha varias explosiones y varios gritos, los Kages preocupados salieron del edificio para ver y lo que vieron no les agrado, era Madara, junto con Kabuto,iniciando el ataque con C4 gracias al revivido Deidara, muchos estaban organizandose para atacar, al ver esto los Kages se dirigieron al frente ayudar a sus shinobis, cuando llegaron al frente se podia ver a Naruto usando el Chakra del Kyubi y a Killer Bee teniendo la forma del Hachibi luchando contra Madara, pero este esquivaba los ataques fácilmente gracias a sus 2 doujutsus que poseía._

_Luego de varios ataque fallidos por los 2 jinchuurikis Madara los ataco, con un Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu, que afecto a los 2, los Kages iban a intervenir, pero un Jiraiya, revivido gracias a Kabuto apareció en su Sennin Mode atacando, al ver esto Tsunade se sorprendió mucho, al igual que los demás Kages, Madara por otro lado había metido a Killer Bee a un genjutsu y lo dejo fuera de combate, ahora solo quedaba un Naruto herido de las costillas, Madara iba a dar el golpe final._

_– Hasta aquí llegas Naruto-kun – decía un serio Madara – _

_– "Maldición, mi cuerpo no se mueve, muévete, muévete, MUEVETE" – Naruto cerraba los ojos para recibir el golpe de gracia pero no lo sintió – _

_Al abrir los ojos pudo ver a un Madara lejos de él y enfrente se veía un abrigo moviéndose con el viento._

_– E..Eliécer – decía sorprendido Naruto – _

_Tsunade al ver a Eliécer se sorprendió._

_– Eliécer te ordeno que te largues de aquí con Naruto – ordenaba Tsunade preocupada por Eliécer – _

_Y este ni se inmutaba solo estaba viendo a Madara a los ojos y este a él._

_– ¡Pero ¿qué haces Eliécer? Date prisa y vete de aquí! – gritaba Tsunade asustada por lo que iba hacer Eliécer – _

_Este solo levanto la mano y tenia el protector de Konoha, poco a poco comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza hasta que este se quebró en varios pedazos para luego seguir viendo a Madara._

_– ¿Pero qué haces? – decía Tsunade al borde de llorar por la preocupación por Eliécer – _

_– Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie y el que se meta en esta pelea, yo mismo lo mataré – decía sin __emociones Eliécer – _

_– Veo que hasta que por fin nos vemos Eliécer-kun – decía divertido Madara – _

_– Naruto, por lo que veo siempre te tengo que rescatar, pero la próxima no te riendas, porque ese no eres tú. Ahora ve ayudarle a la abuela contra Jiraiya – decía serio Eliécer aun viendo a Madara – _

_– Ha...Hai! – decía Naruto yendo donde estaba Tsunade – _

_– Bien Madara, es hora de terminar esto – decía Eliécer viendo a Madara con los ojos de Kyubi – _

_– Me parece perfecto, matarte aquí mismo, no creas que me he olivado lo que me hiciste esa vez – decía Madara furioso saltando contra Eliécer – _

_– Ven maldito, ¡que te voy a matar con mis propias MANOS! – gritaba Eliécer saltando contra Madara – _

_Fin del capitulo 19_


	20. Chapter 20

_Capitulo 20_

_¡La preparación para la guerra! ¿Qué vas hacer Eliécer? Parte II (Final)_

_Todos los shinobis estaban luchando contra los que fueron, los Akatsukis, los mejores shinobis de todos los tiempo, los antiguos Kages y con Kabuto, poco a poco iban tomando ventaja, para las nuevas generaciones esta era su primera guerra, para otros otro día al ser shinobi, el bosque ya no existía, era devastado por los jutsus, explosiones, cortados y lo más importante infestado por cadáveres de los shinobis aliados y por los recién revividos._

_Poco a poco cada shinobi revivido era derrotado fácilmente por el grupo de inteligencia o mejor dicha el grupo de estrategias que sabían como luchaba cada shinobi, pero cuando ya todo habia acabado, todavía se podían escuchar gritos de jutsus, explosiones y demás, todos estaban alejados rezando, observando, la lucha entre Eliécer y Madara._

_Estos 2 se atacaban sin piedad, uno por venganza, otro para cambiar el destino y dar un futuro de paz a las nuevas generaciones._

_Se podia ver a un Eliécer respirando agitadamente y a un Madara tranquilo._

_– Vaya Eliécer-kun, aun usando el chakra del Kyubi y no me puedes hacer nada – decía un arrogante Madara – _

_– "Maldición, ya llevamos bastante tiempo luchando y lo único que le hecho es quebrar le una parte de la mascara y él me roto ya 2 costillas, mi chakra esta casi al limite y estoy perdiendo sangre por la herida que esta cerca del corazón maldición" – pensaba un mal herido Eliécer – _

_– Sabes Eliécer, no solo tengo planeado conquistar el mundo shinobi, si no a todas las dimensiones, posibles y así seré el dueño de tiempo y del espacio jajaja...JAJAJAJA – reía un psicópata Madara – _

_– No te dejare maldito – decía Eliécer poniendo se en posición para atacar – _

_– No creo que puedas hacer algo – decía Madara haciendo unos sellos __– __ toma __Suiton: Goshokuzame._

_Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que esa era una técnica de Kizame, de la nada salieron 5 tiburones de agua dirigidos hacia Eliécer, este al ver esto junto las manos y toco el suelo, para crear una copula, para que no le pasara nada, pero no pudo protegerlo del todo, porque la copula iba cediendo a las embestidas de los tiburones._

_– Mierda, no creo que aguante mucho tiempo esta copula, lo que puedo hacer es ganar tiempo, y pensar en una estrategia, pero para reforzar la copula, voy a crear otra pero de metal alrededor de esta – decía serio Eliécer – _

_Así que saco un kunai, lo puso en el suelo, volvió a juntar las manos tocó el kunai y se hizo una copula pero de metal._

_Desde afuera se podia ver los tiburones embistiendo a la copula hasta que esta se quebró, muchos se asustaron al ver esto, pero se impresionaron al ver otra de metal._

_– Así que haciendo tiempo, pero de nada te sirve ya que yo solo estoy usando el 50% de mi poder y tu ya estas al 100%, hasta me atrevería decir que ya pasaste tu limite – decía con una sonrisa de __burla Madara – _

_En otro lado se podia ver a Tsunade y junto con los demás Kages y shinobis viendo la lucha. Al ver esto los demás shinobis querían entrar para apoyar a Eliécer pero el Raikage se enojo._

_– ¡No se atrevan! – decía el Raikage furioso – _

_– Pero tenemos que ayudarlo, si no va a morir – decía uno de los shinobis y los demás lo apoyaban – _

_– Si van serian estorbo en esta lucha, ya que no ayudarían al Gaki, más bien seria el punto para que él enemigo le ganara – decía el Raikage apretando tan fuerte su puño hasta que comenzó a sangrar – _

_Todos estaban viendo hacia el suelo, otros estaban golpeando el suelo o a un árbol, por la desesperación de no hacer nada en ayudarle, hasta que alguien hablo._

_– Todo hubiera sido mejor si Eliécer no hubiera aparecido en este mundo – decía una voz que iba apareciendo – _

_Todos voltearon a ver y era Itachi, con Sasuke en sus hombros ensangrentado._

_– Pero ¿por qué dices eso Itachi? – pregunta molesto Naruto – _

_– Por el simple hecho que con la aparición de Eliécer este mundo y otros tuvieron varios cambios, el más notable de todos fue este y lo estas viendo con tus ojos – decía Itachi viendo la lucha de Madara y Eliécer – _

_Naruto volvió a ver molesto la lucha y se podia ver a Eliécer mandando __Katon: Ryūka no jutsu, pero era detenido con las manos por Madara desapareciendo y apareciendo a la par de Eliécer para golpearle en la cara con el puño y este salir volando chocando contra la montaña y haciendo que le cayeran rocas encima._

_– Tu lo sabes muy bien, que si no fuera por el este mundo tendría enemigos, pero no tan poderosos – decía un muy serio Itachi viendo la reacción de Naruto y de los demás – _

_Naruto estaba viendo hacia el suelo, con las palabras que le dijo Itachi le estaban afectando, pero unos recuerdos le llegaron, la primera vez que veía a Eliécer y le ayudaba en un jutsu o en alguna tarea, cuando eran pequeños, le cuidaba, jugaba, le enseñaba algunos jutsus, y lo protegía, recordó la promesa que le había hecho unos días antes de irse por varios años a entrenar._

_Flashback_

_Se podia ver un Naruto comiendo ramen en el hospital, pero momentos después se puede ver la puerta abrir y era Eliécer visitando a Naruto._

_– Así que de nuevo otra ves en el hospital ¿he Naruto? – decía un pequeño Eliécer de 5 años – _

_– Si jeje – decía el pequeño Naruto de 4 años con una sonrisa falsa – _

_– Sabes bien Naruto que esas risas no te sirven conmigo, pero dime ¿fueron los aldeanos verdad? – decía serio Eliécer – _

_– Si, pero aun no sé porque me llaman Bakemono, o Kyubi, yo no soy un monstruo, pero ya estoy creyendo que soy uno – decía triste Naruto – _

_– Sabes que no eres nada de eso eres Uzumaki Naruto, el que en un futuro se va hacer Hokage – decía Eliécer sonriendo, para dar le confianza – _

_Al escuchar esto Naruto se alegro y recordó quien era y no era eso que decían los aldeanos._

_– Así que hasta el momento que sea Hokage, te prometo que siempre de voy a ir ayudar cuando estés en peligro, ¿si? – decía Eliécer extendiendo la mano – _

_– ¡Siii-ttebayo! – decía el pequeño apretando la mano con lagrimas en los ojos – _

_Fin Flashback_

_– Puede ser lo que decir es cierto – decía Naruto un viendo hacia el suelo – pero, si no hubiera venido, no hubiera tenido a mi primer amigo, él junto Oji-san me trataban bien, cuando ningún aldeano lo hacia de pequeño, él estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, pero cuando se fue olvide la promesa, pero ahora lo recuerdo, por eso siempre estuvo ahí salvándome – decía Naruto alzando la vista y se notaba las lagrimas, y las imagines de pequeño cuando era salvado por Eliécer, o cuando fue salvado por Pain, o ahora por Madara – él lo prometió, que hasta que no me vuelva Hokage no va a morir._

_Al ver esto todos se pusieron tristes y sorprendidos, ya que bien si era cierto las palabras de Itachi, pero si no hubieran conocido a Eliécer no hubieran tenido, los buenos recuerdos de él, todos volvieron a ver a Eliécer salir de los escombros de las rocas, pero ahora estaba bañado en sangre,el ojo izquierdo no lo podia abrir y el derecho estaba apunto de cerrarlo, lo que le quedaba de ropa, era una parte de la camisa y los pantalones con varios huecos, esta en pésimas condiciones, la sangre salia de varios puntos, de la cabeza, encima de la ceja izquierda, el lado inferior izquierdo del tórax, el brazo derecho. Pero tenia un brillo en la mirada, era diferente a la de antes o de todas las peleas que ha librado hasta ahora._

_– Todas las veces que él caiga, siempre se va levantar nunca se va a rendir – decía Naruto llorando todavía – _

_– Tienes razón Naruto, él nuca se va a rendir, porque tiene la voluntad de fuego – decía hasta ahora una seria Tsunade – _

_– Pero aun más importante aun, la mirada que tiene no es alguien que vaya a morir o a perder es una mirada de un guerrero que va a ganar, salir victorioso de esta tan difícil batalla – decía Gagger con varias cortaduras y un poco ensangrentado – _

_En la lucha Eliécer poco a poco caminaba, ya que no tenia fuerzas, pero aun así caminaba para derrotar a Madara._

_– Veo que no tienes fuerzas, aun que me sorprende que puedas caminar – decía tranquilo Madara – pero ¿que es esa mirada?, crees que vas a ganar, no tienes nada, ninguna técnica te va sirve, no tienes chakra, no brazo derecho esta rota, como usar alquimia, estas de pie por inercia, por un siempre deseo, pero hasta aquí terminas – decía un molesto Madara, que sacaba una Katana – _

_Salto contra Eliécer para clavar le la Katana, todos pensaba que podia esquivar la Katana pero no, se le clavo en centro del pecho traspasando lo, esto sorprendió mucho a todos, ya que no creía que __Eliécer estuviera tan débil._

_Madara saco la Katana, haciendo que un chorro de sangre saliera de la herida y en ese instante tocio sangre y Madara le dio una patada al lado para que cayera._

_Eliécer toco el suelo y comenzó a crearse un charco de su propia sangre, todos estaban muy sorprendidos al ver a Eliécer morir._

_– ¿Ustedes creían qué él seria su salvador? – decía serio Madara – _

_Todos estaban paralizados, no creían que pasara eso, muchos comenzaron a llorar de la frustración, porque si Eliécer no ganaba, nadie podia, Madara poco a poco comenzó a caminar tranquilo hacia donde estaban todos los shinobis, pero este se detuvo y volteo a ver lentamente hacia atrás sorprendiéndose un poco de lo que veía, el resto de los shinobis estaban sorprendidos, ya que se podia ver a Eliécer de pie, pero no se sentía su chakra._

_– Veo que no te he matado, para que no te vuelvas a poner de pie voy a tener que cortarte la cabeza – decía Madara molesto – _

_Este comenzó a caminar pero poco a poco comenzó a caminar más rápido hasta que en un momento estaba corriendo con la Katana de lado para cortarle la cabeza. Por otro lado Eliécer estaba de pie sin hacer nada, ya cuando Madara estaba a unos centímetros de que la Katana le cortara la cabeza, de golpe salio una gran cantidad de chakra que hizo que la Katana se quebrara y que al mismo hizo que Madara saliera volando para atrás._

_– Voy a ganar, voy a ganar, voy a ganar – decía en susurro, mientras comenzaba a liberar más chakra de color azul – ¡NO PERDERE! – decía gritando y expulsando más chakra – _

_– De ¿don..dónde saca chakra? el Kyubi había usado toda, y la de él ya no tenia – preguntaba asustado Madara por la cantidad de chakra que sacaba – _

_Todos los shinobis estaban impresionados por la gran cantidad de chakra que expulsaba Eliécer._

_– Ivan ¿Eliécer ha sacado esa cantidad de chakra alguna vez? – preguntaba asustada Tsunade – _

_– No, es la primera vez, que hace eso, hasta el chakra es visible y eso no puede ser, muy pocas veces se ve – decía sorprendido Gagger – _

_Momentos antes en la mente de Eliécer, se podia ver a este enfrente de Kyubi, agonizando._

_– Lo siento Kyubi, no podre ganar estoy muriendo – decía agonizando Eliécer – _

_– No Eliécer-kun tu puedes seguir, no te rindas – decía llorando Kyubi – _

_– No, no puedo hacer nada más, ataque con todo, pero no he podido alcanzarlo, es muy grande la diferencia de nuestros poderes, nunca pensé que este seria mi fin – decía Eliécer tosiendo sangre – _

_– No tienes que ganar, ¡no mueras! – decía desesperada Kyubi – _

_– Je..je.., nunca pensé que la muerte seria así sin dolor, siempre pensé que al morir uno sentiría dolor, pero no se siente tan tranquilo, creo que es mejor cerrar los ojos y dormir – decía Eliécer que __poco a poco cerraba los ojos para entregarse a la muerte – _

_– No lo hagas si lo haces, tu hijo, su familia, morirán y tu quieres cambiar tu destino, quieres hacer un nuevo mundo, si mueres vas a romper las miles de promesas que hiciste o cumpliste, incluso si mueres, todos morirán es ¿qué acaso quieres morir así? – decía llorando desesperadamente Kyubi – _

_Eliécer iba poco a poco cerrando los ojos, hasta que Kyubi le comenzó a decir todo, pero aun así siguió cerrando los ojos hasta que que detuvo al ver las imagines que le llegaban de sus amigos, todas las aventuras que tuvo, todas las promesas hechas, las que tenían que cumplir, claro tenia que cumplir varias, unas las estaba haciendo, otras tenia que hacer las después de la lucha, las imagines seguían viniendo, pero las que más impacto fueron las 2 ultimas, la de Moka teniendo en brazos un bebé, que sabia que era suyo y la ultima la de un niño de 14 años, llorando._

_– No... – decía en susurro Eliécer – _

_Kyubi se sorprendió, pero siguió escuchando._

_– No quiero...no quiero...no quiero morir así – decía Eliécer en susurro abriendo poco a poco los ojos – _

_Kyubi se alegro al escuchar esto, así que se aparto un poco._

_– Ahora Eliécer levantate – le ordeno Kyubi viendo como poco a poco Eliécer se levantaba – ahora te voy a ayudar a ganar, pero no creo que vayas a ganar – decía Kyubi en tono de burla,para que Eliécer se enojara – _

_– Voy a ganar, voy a ganar, voy a ganar – decía en susurro Eliécer – _

_– Bien, entonces no han duda que vas a ganar, así que, fue un placer haberte conocido Jiménez Eliécer donde quiera que este siempre te recordare como el hombre que estuvo a punto de morir y que cambio la vida de muchos – decía Kyubi mientras se transformaba esfera de chakra pura poco a poco, pero antes de desaparecer le corrió una lagrima traicionera y con con sonrisa llena de tristeza se despidió – incluso la miá, por eso te amo – se escuchaba en susurro antes de desaparecer e iluminar las cañerías que existían – _

_Ya en el exterior se podia ver como el chakra que expulsaba, Eliécer regeneraba todas las heridas, y los ojos que estaban en blanco poco a poco, se podían ver iris y poco a poco agarraba el color que tenían al nacer que eran de color azul hielo, cuando ya termino de expulsar chakra, el chakra que estaban en el aire poco a poco regresaba donde Eliécer pero creando una capa de chakra como si fuera el chakra de un bijuu, pero lo más extraño es que la forma que se hizo era la de un lobo y no tenia colas._

_– Bien Madara, vamos por segundo asalto, nada más que esta vez vas a morir – decía Eliécer con una mirada fría – _

Naruto y los demás estaban asombrados por lo que veían, una capa de chakra color azul hielo, estaba envolviendo a Eliécer con la forma de un lobo. Nadie tenia habla para lo que veían simplemente estaban esperando el ataque, hasta que alguien grito.

_– ¡Vamos Eliécer tu puedes! – gritaba Naruto con todas sus fuerzas – _

_Todos se quedaron viendo a Naruto por lo que decía y al poco tiempo todo el mundo estaba __animando a Eliécer._

_– Bien Madara el publico espera, ven por mi – decía Eliécer muy confiado – _

_Madara se lanzo contra Eliécer le iba a dar un golpe, pero el recibió uno, esto hizo que la mascara se quebrara la mitad, este furioso vuelve atacar pero Eliécer esquiva todos los ataques fácilmente._

_– Sabes Madara si no luchas con todo tu poder no podrás ganarme – decía Eliécer esquivando un golpe y apareciendo detrás de Madara y darle una patada – _

_Madara salio expulsado hacia al frente, pero dio una pirueta en el aire para caer de pie, este enojado comenzó a expulsar chakra como lo había hecho Eliécer, comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos._

_– Toma esto, __Katon: Zukohokku – decía Madara poniendo la palma de la mano abierta y de ella saliendo un potente disparo de llamas – _

_– Jé crees ¿qué con eso voy a morir? – decía Eliécer con una sonrisa arrogante – _

_Justo a unos cuantos centímetros del impacto con Eliécer algo paso ya que las llamas no llegaron, al esperar que el humo se quitara se podia ver un muro de hielo que estaba protegiendo a Eliécer, al ver esto Madara reconoció la técnica._

_– Eres muy listo al usar un __Korikubijinheki, pero de nada te servirá toma – comenzaba hacer nuevos sellos – __Youton: yokai no jutsu_

_Muchos estaban sorprendido por lo el jutsu de Madara, pero Eliécer ni se inmuto del ataque e hizo otro jutsu, pero hizo sellos y de la boza salio un dragón de agua que ascendió para detener la lava que caía y que después paso la lava enfriando la y el dragón siguió hasta llego donde Madara y exploto, al poco rato se levantaba Madara cansado, y herido, tenia cortaduras por el agua que esta a gran presión._

_– Pero si no resistes nada creo que es hora de terminar esto – decía Eliécer haciendo que varios clones aparecieran – _

_– Era lo mismo que iba a decir yo – decía Madara haciendo aparecer a Susanoo – _

_Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Susanoo, pero solo una persona estaba tranquila y esa era Itachi ya que sabia que Susanoo, no protegía del suelo, pero se sorprendió al ver que Madara se funcionaba con Susanoo, hasta que ver rastros de él, ahora si Itachi se preocupo mucho. Pero estaban extrañados ya que Eliécer solo alzo la mano derecha y comenzó a reunir chakra, todos pensaban que era un Rasenshuriken, pero no, era como un Chou Oodama Rasengan, pero este era mucho más grande que uno normal, Gagger al ver esto, se sorprendió._

_– Gen..kidama – decía sorprendido Gagger – _

_Todos al escuchar esto se sorprendieron, pero Gagger se dio cuenta que no era la Gemkidama ya que era de chakra y no de Ki, pero los clones comenzaron a dar chakra, hasta que un desapareció y alrededor de la bola de chakra apareció una más pequeña pero rojo, luego otro desapareció y salio una azul, luego otro y salio una amarilla, luego otra y salio una café y desapareció el ultimo clon y salio una blanca y se unió, parecía un átomo , porque nadie sabia que era realmente ese jutsu._

_– Bien Madara, aquí voy – decía Eliécer corriendo con la mano al cielo sosteniendo esa bola – _

_Madara hizo lo mismo con la lanza, para atravesar a Eliécer._

_– ¡Toma Rasengan Saishū-tekina! (definitivo) – gritaba Eliécer poniendo el rasengan al frente – _

_La lanza y el rasengan comenzaron a chocar, creando un cráter en el suelo y haciendo ráfagas de aire alrededor, los demás se tenían que agarrar de algo para no salir volando, agregar más chakra a los pies, la lanza poco a poco iba cediendo, por lo que Madara puso el escudo, ahí fue que la igual se rompió poco a poco Eliécer se hacia para atrás._

_– Maldición, ¡no creas que ganaras! – gritaba Eliécer agregando aun más chakra al rasengan que se hizo más grande y más – _

_El escudo comenzó a quebrarse hasta que cedió ante el poder, así Eliécer empujo con todas sus fuerzas el rasengan fue incrustándose al Susanoo._

_Los demás estaban asombrados hasta que..._

_– ¡VAMOS! – gritaron todos con todo pulmón_

_– ¡MUERE! – gritaba Eliécer metiendo todo el rasengan y haciendo expulsar el rasengan al frente que iba creando un túnel por donde iba pasando – _

_– No puedo morir, ¡son INDESTRUCTIBLE! – gritaba Madara para luego explotar junto con el rasengan – _

_La explosión creo un gran temblor y varias ráfagas de viento, creando también un muro de humo que se levantaba al cielo._

_Eliécer cansado se sentó y suspiro._

_– Que bien ya todo acabo, ¿verdad Kyubi-chan? – decía Eliécer son una sonrisa triste viendo el cielo – _

_– ¡ELIÉCER! – gritaba Naruto – _

_Eliécer al ver se podían ver todos los shinobis corriendo en dirección a él, este se levanto justo a tiempo para recibir a Naruto junto con todos de la generación._

_– Itaii, duele, levántense todos por favor – decía Eliécer en el fondo de todas las personas – _

_Todos se quitaron y Eliécer se levanto de nuevo, para ver a todos y levantar el pulgar. Todos gritaron porque ya había una época de paz._

_– Ganaste Eliécer, ganaste dattebayo! – gritaba Naruto contento – _

_– Si, gane por los pelos jeje, pero ahora les toca a ustedes mantener esta paz – decía feliz Eliécer – _

_– ¿Qué quieres decir? – decía Tsunade confusa – _

_– Que ahora todo recaen en ustedes, porque yo me tengo que ir – decía serio Eliécer – _

_– ¿Cómo que te vas, qué no vas a quedarte? – preguntaba más confusa Tsunade – _

_– Me voy para cumplir una ultima promesa, que la mía, ya todas las promesas que he hecho están cumplidas, solo una me ata a este mundo – decía Eliécer con una sonrisa cálida – _

_– Idiota, ¿no vas a ver a tu hijo crecer? – decía llorando Tsunade – _

_– Jeje, no puedo, pero te encargo mucho a Moka, espero que seas una buena abuela, Tsunade – decía con una sonrisa Eliécer – _

_– Idiota – decía Tsunade en susurro llorando – _

_– Bueno Naruto espero que vigiles a tus sobrino, por mí te lo encargo mucho – decía Eliécer poniéndole una mano en el hombro – _

_– Es una promesa Dattebayo – decía Naruto llorando – _

_– Bueno fue mucho gusto en conocerlos, protegen lo que tienen – decía Eliécer creando un portal para luego entrar en el y desaparecer – _

_En otro sitio se podia ver un lugar o más bien no ver nada, ya que todo era blanco, flotando se podia ver un niño, pero luego aparece Eliécer caminando y se le pone a la par._

_– Veo que descansas bien, ¿no? – decía Eliécer sonriendo viendo al niño ponerse de pie y verlo – _

_– Espera un momento, eres...– no podia terminar de hablar por lo sorprendido que estaba – _

_– Si soy tu jajaja – decía riendo Eliécer – _

_– Pero..nah que se le puede hacer este es un sueño puede pasar cualquier cosa – decía sin preocuparse el Eliécer joven – _

_– Se podría decir así, aunque vengo para cumplir mi ultima promesa – decía Eliécer sentándose – _

_– ¿Tu ultima promesa? – preguntaba el pequeño Eliécer curioso – _

_– Si, mi ultima promesa aunque se ve sencilla, en realidad no lo es – decía serio Eliécer – _

_– Y ¿Cuál es? – preguntaba curioso el pequeño – _

_– Fácil, pasarte todos mis conocimientos, para que no tengas problemas y para que no te vuelvas a quedar – decía con una sonrisa Eliécer – _

_– ¿Volverme a quedar? Pero que dices ¿me voy a volver a quedar en octavo? – preguntaba asustado el pequeño – _

_– Digamos, pero ahí vas a ver que es lo que va a pasar, veras toda la odisea que he pasado solo para que todo el mundo este en paz, por eso acercate un poco – decía Eliécer haciendo un gesto con los dedos indice y corazón – _

_El pequeño se acerco con la seña, para luego recibir un golpe en la frente dejando le una marca roja __del golpe._

_– ¿Para eso querías que me acercara? – preguntaba molesto el pequeño – para esa gracia mejor le hubiera dicho a Christian – decía haciendo pucheros – _

_– Jejeje gomen, gomen, pero ya me tengo que ir – decía Eliécer desapareciendo poco a poco – _

_– Bueno, fue un placer conocerte...sueño – decía el pequeño para volver a dormir – _

_En otra parte se podia ver a una peliplateada, acomodando la ropa de ella y la de bebe de color rosado y azul, hasta que entro un viento en la habitación._

_– Así que ya te fuiste ¿no es verdad, Eliécer? – decía Moka viendo por la ventana la aldea de Konoha – lo bueno es que tengo un poco de ti en mi, tal vez en otra vida podamos estar juntos ¿no es verdad, Kazumi, Eliécer? – decía Moka frotándose el estomago, que ya se veía que tenia unos 6 meses de embarazo – _

_En la torre Hokage se podia ver a alguien firmando papales, hasta que se abrió la ventana y entro un viento que hizo que varios papeles cayeran al suelo._

_– Maldición con estas ventanas, ¡Shizune! – llamaba con poca paciencia – _

_– ¿Si Tsunade-sama? – preguntaba Shizune con Tonton en brazos – _

_– ¿No quieres tomar conmigo? – decía Tsunade sacando de sus gavetas una botella de saque con 2 vasos – _

_– Me parece, porque hoy es la fecha en que Eliécer-kun se fue – decía Shizune triste Shizune sentándose en una silla – _

_– Si ese Baka, se fue dejando a sus hijos, pero por lo menos, hizo algo bueno – decía Tsunade sirviendo el saque – _

_– Y¿qué fue Tsunade-sama? – decía Shizune tomando el vaso lleno de Sake – _

_– Que ahora hay paz y que también al final si pudo hacer familia, perdí mi apuesta, pero me alegro – decía Tsunade tomando de un solo el Sake mientras que le resbalaba una lagrima – _

_En otro lugar todos estaban sintiendo la despedida de Eliécer, Naruto y los demás, que estaban en un restaurante comenzaron a recordar a Eliécer en sus aventuras._

_Con Shana, sintió la presencia de Eliécer llamando la esta volteo a ver para abrazar a Eliécer pero era solo un recuerdo de él, esta se puso muy triste y siguió caminando para seguir hablando con Yuji._

_Con Louise y Saito, estos de pronto se sintieron tristes, pero vieron la mismo tiempo, la foto de todos en la academia y Eliécer con una gran sonrisa._

_Así fue en todos los mundos, en el que era originario se podia ver a Leticia junto a todos tristes porque sabia que Eliécer se había ido, pero de pronto Leticia se puso llorar, porque algo le decía que su hijo ya no estaba vivo, en otra parte en una montaña, se podia ver todo San José, estaba ahí Gagger viendo el atardecer._

_– Te fuiste y ahora ya no se sabe nada de ti, pero por lo menos me hubieras traído aquí, por dicha que Tsunade hizo el jutsu ese y me trajo, ahora todas las dimensiones están tranquilas, gracias a ti – decía Gagger cuando un brisa paso cerca de él – ¿verdad Eliécer? – decía Gagger y a la par se podia ver la imagen de Eliécer sonreír hasta desaparecer._

_El pequeño Eliécer creyó, que era un sueño, pero cuando despertó sabia que iba a pasar ese año, sacaba buenas notas y vio a las personas que sabían el nombre como eran, siguió así hasta estar en su 4 año en el colegio,se podían ver a 2 personas hablando por uno de los pasillos del colegio._

_– Vio te lo dije Gagger, que este año estaríamos en Japón – decía feliz Eliécer – _

_– Si eso es bueno, pero lo malo, es que conocemos muy poco a los compañeros – decía suspirando Gagger – _

_– Eso es lo de menos, solo este año y el otro y ya conoceremos a los demás, por ahora hay que centrarse en salir bien y por lo menos tener novia – decía emocionado Eliécer – _

_– Si eso por lo menos, mientras no hagamos nada raro – decía Gagger imaginándose cosas muy raras – _

_Ya cuando llegaron al salón, se podían ver varios campos vacíos y los hombres tratando de seducir a las mujeres, las mesas eran para 2 personas, así que Eliécer se sentó en la de él y a 1 mesa de él hacia adelante se sentó Gagger, como era en el segundo piso, Eliécer estaba viendo por la ventana a los de primer año en educación física, como siempre sin prestar atención a la clase, pero como siempre el profesor llegaba tarde a dar las lecciones, así que no presto atención al abrirse la puerta._

_– Bueno chicos perdonen por llegar tarde, es que estaba en la dirección – decía el profesor, entrando con una risa tonta – _

_– Es mentira sensei, siempre llega tarde y pone escusas tontas – dijeron al unísono 2 chicas una de cabello color rosado y otro negro – _

_– Jejeje, bueno pero tampoco se pongan así, Louise, Shana – decía el sensei tratando de acostumbrarse a eso – _

_– Pero si es cierto Kakashi-sensei – dijeron un pelirrubio, otra chica de cabello rosado y varios más – _

_– Bueno, ya Naruto, Sakura, Saito, Johnny pero esta vez si es verdad – decía poniéndose serio Kakashi – _

_– Mhp ¿cómo la otra vez que estabas visitando a un pariente que ni existe? – decía un chico de cabello negro – _

_– Ya, Sasuke, eso fue antes, pero permiten me presentar les a su nueva compañera, espero que se lleven bien, puedes pasar – dijo Kakashi haciendo que pasara la chica – _

_Esta comenzó a caminar se detuvo al frente del pizarrón, luego comenzó a escribir su nombre, cuando termino, se dio vuelta y saludo._

_– Buenas, espero que nos llevamos bien – decía la alumna haciendo que más de uno comenzara a babear por la alumna nueva – _

_– Bueno déjeme ver donde puedes tomar asiento, haber...Eliécer, Eliécer, ¡Eliécer! – gritaba Kakashi, para que Eliécer pusiera atención – _

_– ¿Si sensei? – decía Eliécer aun viendo por la ventana – _

_– Por lo menos voltea a ver, bueno, veo que en tu mesa hay un campo vacío, bueno pon al corriente de todo a la nueva estudiante – decía Kakashi señalando el asisto – _

_– Hai – decía aun viendo por la ventana – _

_La nueva comenzó a caminar para sentarse a la par de Eliécer, todos los hombres del salón estaban maldiciendo, matando con la mirada a Eliécer, pero este ni se inmuto con eso, seguía viendo por la venta, hasta que la nueva se sentó a la par y saludo._

_– Hola – decía la nueva con una sonrisa – _

_– Hola – el otro viendo por la ventana – _

_– ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunta la nueva curiosa – _

_– Me llamo, Jiménez Elié...cer. – decía Eliécer volteando a ver y quedarse viendo a la nueva y pronto un sonrojo se posó en su rostro – _

_– ¿Te puedo llamar Eliécer-kun? – preguntaba la nueva curioso – _

_Eliécer solo afirmó con la cabeza._

_– Que bueno, me llamo Akashiya Moka y no sé ¿por qué? Tengo la sensación que ya nos hemos visto – decía en modo pensativo Moka – _

_– Si, yo también Moka-chan – decía Eliécer sonriendo – _

_La Moka que estaba ahí era la que el otro Eliécer habían tenido hijos, la peliplateada._

_– Jiji espero que no llevamos bien, Eliécer-kun – decía dando le mano a Eliécer – _

_– Yo también – decía Eliécer con una sonrisa estrellando la mano de Moka – _

_FIN_


	21. AVISO! leer!

**AVISO**

Se me olvidaba una cosa XD, jejeje, es que tal vez ponga continuación, porque yo creo que el final quedo inconcluso, y lo más posible que haga omakes para entender ciertas partes, ahi me avisan, bueno creo es todo. Ahi nos leemos en otro fic mio XD!

Atte: su escritor amigable, Soulwrouter XD


End file.
